Less Than Perfect
by Spriteofice
Summary: If you didn't have your friend's complete trust, would you tell them your biggest secret, even if it involved them? Usagi's life has never been easy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, Ria here! This is my first stab at posting a multi-chapter story, so I'm going to be selfish as ask for reviews. puts on puppy dog eyes Pretty please? I'm pretty hard on myself when it comes to my work, so anything would be great, even critiques! Thanks for reading!

It was a hard road she walked. It was bumpy, and untended, with large potholes and rocks to trip over. At least, that was the way 17 year old Tsukino Usagi saw it. Plenty of places to stumble over, plenty of ways to fall hard. _Oh, and it isn't straight either_, she thought dully as she trudged through the park. _Too many hills. Why can't anything be easy?_

It really was a beautiful spring day, without a cloud in the sky, not that she noticed. She was too drawn into herself. She had come to a point in her life where she had to wonder if all of this was worth it. All the fighting, all the lies…

_But I have to lie, as much as I hate it. And as much as I complain, I don't really want any of this to change._ Usagi sighed as she sank down onto a bench. She used to think Fate was playing some sort of trick on her when a black cat suddenly started speaking to her, telling her she was a Sailor Senshi, just like her idol, Sailor V. How could Fate think to pick a clumsy 14 year old girl to uphold justice against the forces of evil when she couldn't even pass a stupid math test? But she did, and while she wasn't the most adept at it, no one ever got hurt, except for herself. And things were going well, that is until her savior Tuxedo Kamen dropped a certain star shaped locket during a battle. That's when everything changed.

_Changed for me, not everyone else. _Usagi pulled her legs up onto the bench and rested her chin on them, smiling slightly as she watched a little boy and his father playing Frisbee. The moment she had touched the locket, everything had flooded back to her so forcefully she had staggered back a step. The Princess they were all trying so hard to find and protect, _was her._ Her, Usagi, the biggest klutz on the face of the planet, was this pure and perfect being that meant so much to everyone. And Mamoru, the man she loved to hate, and hated to love, was her Prince. The Prince she loved so much she had killed herself instead of living without him. That, and he was Tuxedo Kamen.

_Looking at him hurt so much right then. I wanted to run into his arms and tell him everything, let him take all the confusion and pain away. But I couldn't. So instead I just smiled sadly at him and gave back the locket. _He had tried to refuse, but she had just told him "You keep it. Your Princess gave this to you, and I'm sure she would want you to keep it close to you, so you could always remember her." Both he and the Senshi had given her the strangest of looks as she had turned and walked away.

She had wanted to tell them all, but inside, she knew she couldn't. They would see her as something other than what she was. She was Serenity then, but she was Usagi now. She wasn't graceful and eloquent. She didn't want any of them to stick by her just as a sense of duty, especially Mamoru. She wanted him to love her for her, not based on his memories as Endymion. It would have all been a lie. But she couldn't deny that a small part of herself wanted to tell them, to put them all in their places for every snide remark they had made, or every time they had ever doubted her.

The Princess hadn't appeared when the seven crystals were gathered, because she hadn't wanted to. And being attuned to her wishes, the Silver Crystal hadn't revealed her true form, instead burrowing itself into her transformation brooch. Usagi shook her head as she remembered that day. Mars had been so mad.

"Well, where is she?" She had seethed, crossing her arms over her chest and glowering. "We go through the trouble of gathering all the crystals, and the Princess doesn't even have the decency to show herself?"

Jupiter had glared at her gall, and Venus looked confused. "Did we do something wrong? I mean, the crystal formed, but it wasn't quite as dramatic as I thought it would be."

"Nothing went wrong," Mercury had assured her, typing quickly on her small computer. "The Silver Crystal has appeared, but it is still dormant. I believe that when the time is right, it, and the Princess, will awaken."

Mars' mouth dropped, her anger building so much that electricity was gathering around her. "What more are we supposed to do?" She raged, pacing in front of them. "We have risked out lives on a daily basis for this task, and it's like she suddenly doesn't want to awaken!"

Sailor Moon had watched their reactions carefully. Everyone but Mars had taken it with a grain of salt. Mercury's findings were enough for them to be content for a time. But it hadn't really been a surprise that Mars had reacted the way she did. One thousand years had done nothing to diminish her short temper.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're right?" she had asked Mars quietly.

The Senshi of fire stopped her pacing and glared at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sailor Moon shrugged. "If I were her, I wouldn't appear either with you raging around here like a chicken with it's head cut off. Maybe none of us are ready for her to emerge. It would be too much of a shock."

She felt Tuxedo Kamen's gaze weigh heavily on her. She realized she should shut up before that genius mind of his started putting two and two together. So, the business of the day concluded, she left, Mars screeching after her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to all who read this story. 150 hits in 2 days is amazing, at least I think it is. Oh yeah, and the standard line: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did Mamoru would be stuffed in my closet. evil grin

Special thanks to my reviewers:

SerenityDeath: Thanks!

Skye668: Thank you!

SmTwilight: I'm glad you liked! I enjoy a more mature Usagi as well. Her antics in the anime made me want to whack some sense into her.

Delphis865: My first reviewer! rains hugs upon you The answer to your question is kinda answered here. My only change is the time frame.

All of this had occurred three years ago. Beryl had been stymied. She didn't know what to do. Sure, she could gather a ton of energy, but without the Silver Crystal, Metallia could never fully awaken. At first she had thrown everything she could at them, thinking they knew something about the whereabouts of the Crystal, but when nothing came of it, she went quiet. It was kind of disconcerting, knowing that she was waiting on the sidelines planning her next attack.

Luna and Artemis had both been badgering Central on a daily basis trying to get any information on how to activate the crystal. But it told them exactly what Sailor Moon had told them, they were not ready.

Usagi suddenly shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. Mamoru was approaching. She always knew when he was near. She had always felt like she had had a sort of connection with him, kind of like a dislike/dislike thing. _Hate is too strong a word. _But now, it was different. They really _were _bonded, a sort of link, mind to mind, one that she could easily follow to him, and, she assumed, he to her.

After realizing who both of them were, she was determined not to let anything change between them. They still had their verbal spars, but she never meant any of her insults. To her, all of his shortcomings were part of who he was, what made him the man she had fallen for years ago. _And boy did I try not to at first. But I guess Fate had intervened, even then._

"Odango."

He was standing beside the bench, gazing at her with those beautiful cobalt eyes of his. He never knew it, but almost everything he was feeling was shown in those depths.

"Mamoru-baka," she acknowledged with a small nod, still watching the little boy. If he was going to start things off with an insult, well, so was she.

"May I sit with you?"

Usagi wanted to smile at the uncertainty in his voice, but she kept her face still. Some memories and lessons from long ago she put to good use when they were needed. " It's a public bench isn't it?"

He didn't rise to the bait, so he instead sat down beside her, following her gaze to the child and his father. They sat in silence for a few moments, Mamoru trying not to fidget, Usagi trying not to shift herself closer to him. It was a continual struggle attempting to keep a reasonable distance between them, even though every fiber of her being was screaming at her to tell him everything, anything just to have one touch, one caress. She mentally sighed. _One kiss._

Mamoru's eyes slowly slipped back to her, drinking in every aspect of her. She had captivated him from the very moment he had turned to see who and what had hit him on that street corner so many years ago. In truth, he hadn't really cared what had hit him after he saw her. The wealth of golden honey colored hair that cascaded down her back, her aquamarine eyes widened in horror and embarrassment at him. It was like an angel had descended from Heaven. He had wondered how everyone that passed her wasn't blinded by her inner light, because he certainly wasn't able to.

As an afterthought he had picked up the test paper and checked it. Something inside told him this girl was going to be trouble to his carefully tended walls of dispassion , so, seeing an opportunity, he tried to push her away by taunting her. She grew furious and stormed off. Little did he know she frequented the same arcade he did, and she would be firmly entrenched into his life from then on.

"How was your day?" He asked, wanting to end the silence. Her voice was like chimes to him, it acted like a calming melody when he had a rough day. He needed to hear her voice everyday, or else it _would _be a rough day. She hadn't been at the Crown at her usual time, so he figured he would track her down. It hadn't been hard really, something in him told him where she was.

Usagi turned to him, studying the look in his eyes. He knew she was looking for any hint of insincerity. He also knew she would find none. He really did want to know everything about her. Behind all the teasing he really did care for her a lot, more than he thought he would. He'd closed himself off from his emotions for so long he didn't know what love really felt like anymore. And he did love Usagi, had finally admitted it to himself a little over a year ago. He suddenly felt the need to explain himself. "I didn't see you at the arcade today."

"It was fine I guess."

Mamoru turned towards her more and draped his arm across the bench, resting his head in his palm. "You guess?" He prodded with a small smile. "What's wrong, did you have a test or something?"

Usagi faked a frown at him and produced a piece of paper from the bag at her feet. "Math test," she said, handing it to him.

Looking at the paper, his eyes widened. "Odango, you got a 78! How could this not constitute a good day?"

"Oh please Mamoru, if anyone else, including you, got that score they'd be flipping out right now. Why should I settle for anything less?" she snapped heatedly.

He scrutinized her for a moment. "You've changed, Usagi."

She ignored his use of her full name used in such a solemn way, although it did make her heart flutter. "Oh, and how would you know?" she asked with a sly grin. "Have you been stalking me or something?"

_I wouldn't call it stalking, just paying close attention to_, he thought wryly. _Although Motoki calls it stalking. _"Come on, Odango, we've known each other for years. I'm not stupid, I can see it in everything you do. You're more reserved around people now, not the bubbly girl I once knew."

She laughed at him. "I think that's called growing up Mamoru, not changing. You can say it, I'm not immature anymore." She sighed, tucking a loose stand of hair behind her ear. "I've had to grow up a lot these last years, and I guess it's catching up with me is all."

Mamoru was not convinced. One did not just grow up overnight, which is what she did. And he knew the exact day she did. It took a lot of sleepless nights of disturbing and alarming thoughts to finally come to a conclusion. It did shock him, but for some reason it didn't surprise him either. Hers and Sailor Moon's mannerisms were just too similar to be overlooked.

"That's not it. You act a different way around your friends. Like you're holding back something from them, something important. And you've been doing it for a long time."

Usagi fixed him with a hard stare. _Damn him, he's always been so perceptive._ "And just what do you think I'm hiding?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Is a girl not allowed her secrets?"

Mamoru sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled ebony hair. At least he knew he hit the target there. "Sure they are," he admitted, "but yours is bigger than what normal girls are. And, you are not like other girls."

"Well at least I'm considered special in some way," she muttered, before realizing what he had said and clamped her mouth shut.

The way Usagi bit off what she was saying gave Mamoru all the conformation he needed. "So if I said you were Sailor Moon you wouldn't be surprised?" He pressed.

"Damn you Mamoru, why do you have to know everything?" she demanded angrily. "You and that analytical mind of yours. Can't you leave any mystery unsolved?"

The venom in her voice took Mamoru back a step. "Would it help if I told you something secretive about me?"

Usagi sighed. She wanted to stay mad at him, she really did, but it was impossible. She couldn't fault him for what came natural. She knew that when he had been the Prince of Earth, he had to be aware of everything that was going on around him. That trait had obviously carried over into this life. Usagi smirked at him, the slight upturning of her mouth that she copied from him. The smirk that made her want to both slap him an kiss him at the same time. "You may think it's a secret, but to me, it's common knowledge."

Mamoru nearly choked. How could she know? "You're sure you're the only one who knows? Was it really that obvious?"

Usagi chuckled at his discomfort. It was fun making him squirm. "I'm sure Mamoru. Your daytime persona is nothing like the nighttime one. You're suave at night and obnoxious during the day." She smiled at him in a way that made his breath catch. "But I notice the little things."

"Gee thanks for the compliment Odango," he said sourly. Mamoru sat back a little. "But that's not what you're hiding," he stated matter-of-factly.

"No, it's not." She shook her head sadly.

He leaned forward, capturing her gaze. "Why can't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

The hurt look in his eyes nearly broke her. "I do, Mamoru, I really do, but I can't tell you. Things would change between us, between all of us. And I don't want it to be like that. Everything would be complicated."

"But what if I want things to change between us?" the man asked, sliding over to until their thighs were touching. Usagi bit down on her lower lip, forcing herself to be strong. She knew what was coming, but it wasn't time for her secret to come out. _Isn't it? Why am I doing this to myself?_

"What do you want to change?" she asked meekly, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He looked determined, like he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Mamoru took up her hand in his own, tracing the lines in her palm lightly. Her skin felt like silk. "I want to drop all the pretenses we have between us. All of our bickering hasn't meant anything for a long time. At least mine hasn't. I want us to be friends, no, more than friends. I want you to be mine." He sighed. "I know I haven't been the nicest of people to you, but I want to make it up to you."

Although those were some of the words she'd been dying to hear for years, she didn't give in right away. She had to look reluctant. It wouldn't do to just jump into his arms and squeal with delight. That was what the old Usagi would do.

So she instead looked at him dubiously. "What would you want to do with me?" She knew she had to lay everything on the table. It was the only way to know for sure if it was time. "I'm just a 17 year old kid who is a klutz and is not the smartest cookie in the box." She mentally snickered to herself. _Only I would use a food analogy to describe myself. _"You're twenty, Mamoru. You could have any girl out there with just a glance. You know as well as I do that I am just a liability. You've had to save me so many times I don't know if there's a number for it. You need someone that you can sit and have an intelligent conversation with. Someone who will understand what you're saying when you talk about all your medical jargon. Someone who can take care of themselves." She couldn't help it, by the time she was done tearing herself down, tears were coursing down her face. The sad thing was, she knew all of it was true.

Mamoru was shaking his head vehemently. The other senshi may have been her friends, but they did nothing for her self esteem. "Are you done telling me lies?" he asked softly, wiping away her tears with his thumb. Her watery blue gaze dared him to refute her claims. He would do so willingly. This was his chance to have her as his own, and he wasn't going to let it slip past him.

"First, you may be 17, but you are very mature. You may not have been when I first met you, but you were but a child at the time. And the only reason you trip up a lot, is because you think too much to pay attention to where you are going. I can always tell because your brow scrunches up right here," he poked at the spot above her nose, causing her to giggle a little. He picked up the test paper from her lap. "And this proves you're not stupid, you just don't apply yourself right."

Feeling that the time was right to take a little step further, he interlaced their fingers. "Now, as for the rest," he continued, giving her a stern look, "I may be able to score a date easily, but all of those girls only see that I have good looks and money. They're all fake. You're not. You're anything but. Everything you feel you express. That's why everyone loves you." _That's why I love you._ "And I can have an intelligent conversation with you. That's what we're doing right now. And as for having to save you all the time, answer me this, when was the last time I really had to?"

Usagi looked away from his penetrating eyes to think about what he had said. _Wait, when __was __the last time I needed help? Like, really needed it? Beryl's been quiet for a while, but it's been a long time since he's really had to step in._

"Ok, fine you win."

Mamoru grinned triumphantly at her, which only caused her to laugh, but then she suddenly turned serious. "Can I ask you an important question?" He gave her a strange look, but nodded. "When was the last time you dreamt of the Princess?"

Her question startled him, she could tell. " I don't actually remember," he admitted after a moments thought. He seemed really confused. "Why?"

She shook her head, and dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Look, if you want me to divulge to you what caused the change in me, I need you to tell me what you think about me. Not Sailor Moon, imagine I'm not her. Just me, Usagi. I don't care if what you say is going to hurt me, I just really need to know."

_This is it_, he thought to himself, _this is what will make or break whatever we have, or will have together. Okay Chiba, you've gone over what to say in your head a million times, now's the chance to say it to her. Don't mess it up._

He took a deep breath. "From the first moment I saw you, you had my undivided attention. You may not have been looking for it, but you did, and you've had it ever since. You practically radiate happiness and joy, and when you're sad, it makes everyone feel the same. Including me. You would come bouncing into the arcade, and that smile of yours would light up the room. I teased you because it's all I could say. It's like my brain would shut off and anything would come out of my mouth, no matter how hurtful. I'd closed myself off from everyone but Motoki for so long that I didn't know what to do when you were around. You broke down all the walls I had around myself. You were all I could think of, day and night. You love everything so much that it's infectious. You're so loyal to your friends, and you believe that there is good in everyone, no matter how bad they treat you. You saw the good in _me_."

Mamoru took up her hands and kissed them lightly, and he felt like he would burst if he didn't tell her he loved her. "You gave me a reason to live, Usako." Her eyes widened a little at the new nickname. "You gave me something to believe in, something worthwhile to strive for. I want to be everything to you. I want to be there for you every minute of every day. Through the ups, the downs, all of it." He sighed. "What I'm really trying to tell you, is that I love you. I have since I first saw you."

Usagi smiled at him through her tears. It hurt how much she loved this man. She hadn't really any doubts about Mamoru; she knew what kind of person he was, what he valued. She knew all that before her memories came back. She had just had to get through all the irritation first.

She stood up form the bench, pulling him up with her. And then she did what she had been wanting to do for what seemed like forever. She fell into his embrace, feeling his arms envelope her, feeling her insecurities fly away.

Mamoru meanwhile, wanted to crush the girl to him, never let her go, never let anything bad get a glance at her ever again. But he knew he couldn't. She was her own person, and he had to let her do as she thought she must. It finally felt like a large weight was lifted off his shoulders, but her whole secret thing was kind of bugging him.

"Usako?"

"Mmhmm?" She loved the sound of her name on his lips. It just sounded so _right_. Although she didn't want to, she stepped back form his arms. Within seconds she missed his warmth, and wondered how she had ever lived without it.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Truthfully, he was kind of worried what it was. Now that he had her, he had a feeling that this secret of hers might come between them.

Usagi sighed and looked over at the sky, which was darkening. Now that she was faced with what she knew she had to do, she needed time to prepare. Three years didn't seem quite long enough. "Come to my house after 10. I don't want to do this in public, plus I want to tell Luna. She is my guardian, and she has a right to know."

Mamoru tightened his grip on her arms. He hadn't been ready to let her go yet. _I'll never be ready to let her go. If this is a dream I don't want it to end. _"This isn't going to come between us is it?"

It almost made her weep seeing the desperation in his eyes. She wondered why she hadn't confronted him sooner, if he had felt this way for so long. But then again, maybe neither of them had built up the courage to approach the other for this kind of conversation. Heavens knew all they ever did was argue with each other.

"No, but remember how I said it would change things?" He nodded. "It'll change how you will see me." She pulled him down to her level and kissed him firmly, but quickly. She could almost feel him melt in her hands. "Promise me something."

Mamoru blinked, a little dazed. It might have been quick, but it conveyed so much passion he never wanted it to end. He wanted to kiss her like that forever. He barely registered her question. "Anything."

She smiled at the hazy tone in his voice. _Well, if I ever want something he would normally object to, now I know how to convince him._ "Do not dwell on this," she said forcefully, making his eyes meet hers. "I know how your mind works. You worry about things until you give yourself a headache." This time she poked _him _between his brows. "Go do something to take your mind off of this. Go have a coffee at Motoki's. Go gush to him that you finally built up the nerve to ask me out. I know he's been calling you all kinds of stupid for just moping instead of acting. Don't look at me like that, the guy is like my older brother, we talk."

"He told you?" He suddenly wanted to throttle his best friend.

She swatted him playfully on the arm. "He never said it was me silly. The man may be a gossip queen, but he'd never reveal something like that. You confirmed who it was. Now, do you promise?"

"I can't promise something like that. You're on my mind 24/7. How can I not think about it?"

It seemed she needed to use another tactic. So, she did what came natural. She kissed him again. But this time she made it linger, and tender meeting of their lips. The electricity that she imagined was flaring between them made her toes curl. "You have me now," she whispered to him as she pulled away. "I am not going anywhere. That is the one thing that will be a constant in your life from now on, if you choose to have it."

Mamoru couldn't help it, he pulled her back to him. He felt like he was drowning in her essence. If he wanted it? _In this lifetime and the ones after. For eternity._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow! I got over 10 reviews! does happy dance Thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed! showers gratitude upon all of you I was actually neglecting this story for a while, but now you all have given me a kick in the behind for motivation. Thank's again!

_Ria_

* * *

Usagi looked at her clock. 9:32. She was getting nervous. When she came home, she said little to her parents, citing that she was tired and just wanted to go to bed. They had understood. They too had noticed the change in their daughter, but only when it came to school. So, they believed that Usagi's weariness came from over studying. Plus, they were too busy getting ready for their family night out to really ask questions. That was the main reason she had decided to do things tonight. She didn't need little brother's and parents poking their noses in her room.

Usagi fiddled with the hem of her pajama's. She somehow knew that the only thing that would change between her and Mamoru would be how protective he was of her. _Although that meter stands at 'smother' I think. Can it get any worse?_ She hoped he would understand that she didn't want him to completely change what he did when facing a youma. Her confidence was slowly building when fighting the nasties, and she didn't want him to take that away from her by jumping in to protect her at every turn.

She had chosen her home for the 'outing', as she liked to call it, because it was familiar. If worse came to worse, she could kick both Mamoru and Luna out of her room. Said cat was lounging on her bed, watching her with those humanlike ruby red eyes of hers. Eyes that sometimes seemed like they could see right through her. Luna was so much more than just her guardian, she was someone who she could share her deepest thoughts with. _Not that I want to sometimes, _she thought sourly,_ but she just seems to know when something's wrong._

"What is on your mind, Usagi?" _Like now._

The girl sighed and leaned back into her pillows. "Can I ask you something, Luna?"

Her feline guardian nodded and stood up, stretching slightly before resting closer to her charge. Usagi always seemed to scratch the right places when the two were having a conversation.

"What do you think of my leadership skills?" She never had to tell the cat to be blunt; it was what she did anyways. She was a walking lecturer. And though sometimes what she had to say was hard to swallow, more often than not she was dead right.

Luna tilted her head in curiosity. "You've been improving, quite a lot actually." Usagi frowned. Did that cat actually sound surprised?

"Your skills have increased as well," the feline continued, oblivious to Usagi's glare. "It seems you've finally accepted what your role is. I'm quite proud of you. You've matured quite a bit."

"Thank you Luna," the senshi of the moon replied, giving the cat a scratch behind her ears. "The reason I wanted to know, is because I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell the others, not even Artemis." Usagi held up a finger to silence the cat before she could start objecting. "Mamoru will be here as well. He has a role in all of this as well. He is Tuxedo Kamen."

The look on Luna's face was priceless. _Where is my camera? I never knew a cat could look flabbergasted, especially this one._

"How do you know?" That was all the feline could force out. Something big was going on here. She had gone to Central alone today, and it had told her that her time of awakening was near. Was this what it was talking about?

"Usako?"

With a look of apology at the interruption, Usagi got out of her bed and approached the window, opening it. She smiled lovingly as the man of her dreams climbed through. He was early. She knew he had been wandering around her house for the last fifteen minutes. Not that she had needed her soul bond with the man to figure something as simple as that out.

-------

Mamoru's night had been hell. He had followed his love's advice and gone to see Motoki, and while a nice black coffee and a energetic chat was a distraction , it wasn't enough of one for him. And his best friend could see it.

"I can see that you're overjoyed, which you should be you lucky bastard, but something else is bothering you. What is it?"

Usagi may have been like a little sister to Motoki, but that didn't mean that every other guy that had come across her felt that way. His best friend had been telling him constantly that he had better get his act together, or some other guy was going to nab her.

"She says she has a secret," Mamoru explained, tracing the rim of his cup, "and she says it will change the way I see her."

Motoki had paused in his continual wiping of the counter, and raised an eyebrow at him. "And you being the pessimist you are think it's something bad, right?" He chuckled at his friend's stare. "Mamoru, I know how that mind of yours works. You think up the worst thing you can, and then expound on it. Did it ever cross your mind that it could be a good thing?"

The young man at least had the sense to look embarrassed. Mamoru sighed and pushed the cup away from him. "Old habits die hard I guess."

The blonde had smiled knowingly, picking up the discarded mug. "That'll have to change you know," he said, brandishing it to emphasize his point. "Usagi doesn't have a dark thought in that head of hers and I don't want you changing that."

---------

After that, Mamoru had bid his friend a good night, and started to walk to Usagi's. He'd be early, but he didn't think she would mind. _Maybe I should try to see the good side of this. So, what could the best thing be? _And, much to his dismay, his thoughts led him nowhere, except to his girlfriend's window.

"I see you're early, Mamo-chan. Couldn't stand waiting?" Usagi teased as she embraced him. As much as she wanted to stay that way for as long as she could, she had both an audience and a tenuous hold on her courage as it was. Any distractions would ruin everything she had worked herself up for.

Mamoru sighed as she let him go, glancing around the room. It was her, down to the soft pink walls and crescent moon comforter. It suited her so well. It felt so alive, compared to his bare apartment that felt like it had never been lived in.

"Luna, Mamoru, I believe you two have met before?" Usagi began she gestured for him to sit. He chose the edge of the bed. The cat looked at the former Prince with both caution and curiosity in her eyes.

Usagi chuckled, seating herself at the head of the bed, placing a pillow in her lap and hugging it tightly. "You can say 'hi' to him Luna, he knows you can talk."

"He does?" the feline sputtered, before checking herself and nodding tightly to Mamoru. "So, you know who Usagi is," she began, giving her charge a stern look.

The girl held up her hand. "Stop it Luna, I don't want to start something here out of spite. I did nothing to give away my identity. Mamoru is smart, and knowing both of my ego's he could put two and two together. I did not do the same with him."

Her boyfriend looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" Her guardian gave the same impression.

The princess sighed, and clutched her pillow tighter. _You have to do this now Usagi. If you don't, not only will they hate you, you'll hate yourself. _"There are some things that I know, that I have not told anyone else. I've been keeping it to myself, because I knew none of you were prepared for the information. The past little while, I've been putting you under a sort of test, to see if any of you were ready. You alone have passed, Luna." She looked to Mamoru, who had a mixture of fear and apprehension in his cobalt eyes. "You were never given that test, Mamoru. My reasons for not telling you were purely selfish. I needed to know how you felt about me now, before you realized who I _was._"

Luna gasped, her ruby eyes going wide and wild. Mamoru just glanced at her, not yet comprehending, which was odd for him. He pulled his gaze back to Usagi. "What do you mean,Usako?"

The blonde took a deep breath and held out her hands, her lover instantly taking one. Her cat however, looked frozen. With a small smile, Usagi picked up her guardian's paw. "Please Luna, let me restore everything to you, then I will explain everything." She steeled herself. "I will try to make this easy for both of you, as it was not for me." Closing her eyes, she summoned up everything she remembered, and gave a slight _push_, slowly sending them to her loved one's minds.

She lived through it all again as they did. The happiness of the Silver Millennium, the envy from the blue planet below, the love she as Serenity and her Endymion had shared. And finally, the destruction, the heartache, the sadness. She held back nothing. Not even what Endymion did not previously know; that she had killed herself instead of facing a world without him. And when it was done, she allowed herself the tears she had held back for three years. _It may have been a thousand years ago, but Kami-sama, it still feels so real._

When Usagi opened her eyes, she was met with bright red ones. Luna stood on her leg, back straight, looking like the royal advisor she was. "I am honored Princess, that you have given me my past back." She bowed her head and stood back.

With a smile, the blonde tilted it back up. "I only hope you understand why I kept it from you, my friend. I do not want anything to change between us. You are my guardian and I am your stubborn charge, and although I may have been royalty, I still need to be put in my place once in a while." Luna's mouth quirked into what could only be called a 'kitty smile.'

Mamoru however, was staring at her with hurt in his eyes. She knew it would take time for him, and he would be angry at first. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "Three years Usagi, three damn years you have kept this from me, kept yourself from me! Didn't I deserve to know?"

Usagi schooled her face to remain calm, though inside she wanted to cry. She hated to have done this to him, but what choice did she have? "I refused to live a lie Mamoru," she told him, her voice hard. The cat beside her knew that this was Usagi tapping into her memories, drawing on court protocol. If emotions were given away, they could be used against you.

"I refuse to have anyone blindly follow me for who I was. I refused to have forced you into loving me just because Endymion loved Serenity. I was her, but I am no longer. I am Usagi, the same as you are no longer Endymion. You deserved to be loved as Mamoru." She angrily swiped at a tear that had rolled down her cheek. " I don't think you realized what _I_ went through, Mamoru. Yes, I have known who I was for three years, but I have loved you since I met you. Everyday, I had to act like nothing was different between us, when all I wanted was to latch onto you and never let go. I have had to look at my friends on a daily basis, knowing that I was small in their eyes. Every single one of their taunts, no matter how lighthearted, are true. You try remembering all that you were in a past life, and then realizing that you fall way short of that ideal in this one. It is a bitter pill to swallow."

Mamoru sat back, suitably chastised. It had seemed so easy to get angry over the fact that he had been denied what he had wanted, when she was feeling worse for doing it. And she had a good reason for it too.

"You should stand up for yourself Usagi," Luna put in, feeling slightly embarrassed. She had been part of the nightly teasing. "Be confident in what you can do, and they'll see it."

Usagi rounded on her, anger clouding her eyes dark, forcing the cat to back up a step in their intensity. "I have tried Luna. But none of them listen. I'm just the clumsy, less than perfect schoolgirl who couldn't talk herself out of a wet paper bag, and that's all they can see! I'm nothing more to them."

"It's true, Luna," Mamoru agreed quietly, reaching out to grasp one of Usagi's hands. He frowned when he realized she was shaking. "I don't know if you have noticed, but I've a less than active part as of late, and it's all due to Usagi's new skills. So they instead confront her on some other problem that has arisen."

The princess smiled at him in appreciation, and he smiled in return. "My tardiness being one of them. They aren't quite as family oriented as I am, and it's hard making up excuses to leave in the middle of something."

Her guardian shook her head. "But if you told them, all of that would stop."

Usagi sighed. "Sure it would, but it would be because you can't put down a princess, not because there is nothing there to complain about."

Mamoru chuckled. "I'm sure Rei would find a way around that. She'd probably give herself some title that allows her to do it."

"Can't let her head inflate anymore than it already is," Usagi mimed the priestess perfectly. "You can already see the air coming out of her ears!" She grew serious again. "I want _them_ to be confident in what I can do. I don't want one of them hovering over me in case I get a hangnail. I remember how they were before. I will not allow it again." _Their meter stood at asphyxiate. _

Luna nodded, albeit reluctantly. "I will do as you ask, but only because you feel so strongly about it. But this cannot continue for much longer. We're not sure what the Dark Kingdom is doing, but you can be sure they aren't sitting on their hands waiting for something to happen."

With a smile, Usagi winked at her guardian. "Don't worry Luna. When all this is resolved, Beryl isn't going to find a meek little princess on her hands. I'll be shoving my tiara so far up her…"

"Usagi!" both Mamoru and Luna exclaimed.

"Well it's true!"

With a shake of her head and a sigh, the feline jumped off of the bed and onto the windowsill. "I'm going to go patrol around the park, then head to Ami's. I'm sure you two have much to discuss." Then, with a warning glace in the prince's direction, she was gone into the night.

Mamoru blinked. "Usa, I think your cat just warned me to keep my hands to myself."


	4. Chapter 4

Well, after a little delay (it is December after all, the most hectic time of the year) I give you chapter 4. It's a tad short, but important in it's own little way.

I want to thank all the people who have reviewed, especially those people who have done so for every chapter. You are the best, and I am so grateful for everything you've all said. Everytime I see a review alert it's like Christmas morning!

Ria

* * *

"Odango, lower the decibels before my ears start to bleed!"

"I would, but your head is so full of yourself that you can't hear anything else anyway!"

"Ah, a typical day at the arcade," Makoto exclaimed the next day, watching Usagi and her arch enemy engaged in their usual sparring match from across the arcade.

Rei huffed and frowned at her from across the table. "Heaven knows we can't ask for something normal."

Ami put down the book she was reading. "Oh, but it is normal Rei. This happens everyday, so this is considered the norm." Her piece said, she raised her book to her nose again.

"Well then I want a strange day!" the priestess snapped back angrily. "I'm never going to get a chance to ask Mamoru out if she keeps this up. He's going to think all of us are as irritating as Odango-brains."

Makoto chuckled and took a sip of the soda in front of her. She glanced at Minako, seated beside Rei, who was watching the exchange at the counter solemnly. "Is there something wrong, Minako-chan?"

With a jolt, the blonde seemed to come back to herself. She plastered on a bright smile. "No, no, nothing's wrong." She waved a hand in the air. "I just spaced out there for a moment."

"Now _that's_ normal," Rei muttered under her breath.

-----

To the untrained eye, nothing had changed between the two combatants at the front of the arcade. They still fought like cats and dogs, insulting each other with an ease of one long practiced at it. But to someone like Minako, who had the innate ability to sense the connections and emotions between people, nothing was the same. She's sensed something between the two before, but had never been able to put her finger on what it was. Now she could.

Each time Usagi would punch Mamoru on the arm, it was a caress. Each verbal jibe was more like an endearment. Each glare was full of so much passion she wondered how anyone could miss it.

And it hurt to see it. Not because she was jealous, but because Usagi had never told her what she really felt for Mamoru, or anything else important for that matter. She glanced at Rei, who was glaring daggers at her best friend, and had to admit she wouldn't tell anyone about it either if it incurred the raven-haired priestess' ire.

_Well,_ Minako thought, breaking out into a wide smile, further confusing Makoto, who was still watching her, _I'll just have to corner her about it when no one is around. No one can escape the Soldier of Love!_

--------

"Zoicite, my patience wears thin." Beryl, the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, sat upon her obsidian throne, longing to crush something in her hands. Her continual failure to locate the Silver Crystal and the Princess was driving her to the brink of recklessness. She wanted to lead a whole army against the Sailor Senshi and crush them all, and tear their secrets from their broken bodies.

But she could not. Metallia may be getting impatient, but she continually preached against doing such a rash action. Such would only lead to failure, until the dark being's power was fully restored and she was let loose.

As much as Beryl hated to admit it, she needed Metallia's powers to conquer the planet. This time, she would not fail. They would be fighting on her turf , without that wench Queen Selenity there to use the Crystal. This time, she would get revenge.

So for now Beryl was forced to make reconnaissance missions, trying to flush out any information she could. And the constant lack of anything was driving her mad.

"I want you to go out alone tonight, Zoicite. No youma's to draw attention to yourself. I want you to flush out anything you can about the Senshi, not matter how small."

Zoicite, kneeling at his queen's feet, looked up at her. "As you wish, my Queen," he acquiesced. With a flutter of petals, he was gone.

"When I find you, little princess," Beryl promised the empty chamber, "I am going to kill you myself, and enjoy every second of it."

------

That evening saw Usagi and Mamoru sitting in the park at the same bench where yesterday a piece of the puzzle that surrounded them finally fit into place. For Mamoru, his puzzle was complete. Usagi's, however, was missing some of the border, the parts that held the whole together.

"Do you think they'll ever see that they are holding themselves back?" The blonde asked, twirling a rose that Mamoru had given her between her fingers. The first one he had produced had no thorns, she had asked for one with. _Sometimes I need the pain. I need to know how to avoid it as well. _

Mamoru sat back and gazed up into the darkening sky in thought. "They might not understand why this is happening," he said softly. "I think they believe that if they just wait, something will happen. That none of this concerns them, that this is something beyond their ability to solve."

Usagi frowned at him. "I've told them that they weren't ready. Did they think I was talking to a wall?"

He chuckled. "You've got to admit, Usako, up until that point you hadn't really said anything that could be called insightful."

The girl accepted his point with a long suffering sigh. "That was three years ago! You'd think that someone as smart as Ami would figure it out. That whatever was wrong was what they were doing. That there had to be major changes in the group before we could proceed."

"There's a difference between being book smart, and knowing the deeper meanings of a friendship. She's new at this."

Usagi bit back a growl. Sometimes even thinking about the girls' attitudes made her angry. "Please tell me you're not sticking up for her." It wasn't a question.

Mamoru held up his hands in defense. "Never that. I'm just trying to get you to understand that people can't know everything."

In her anger, Usagi had crushed the rose in her hand. She barely registered the pain, nor the blood running down her fingers. "They are not blind Mamoru. How can they not see that this is not the way things are supposed to be? That we are not supposed to pick on each other. We need to have faith in each other's abilities, take strength in knowing that we guard each other's backs, and not worry if one of us is going to have a sudden klutz attack and they end up setting hurt."

Her boyfriend gently pried the flower from her hand and set it on the bench beside her. Plucking a kerchief out of his shirt pocket, he carefully wrapped it around Usagi's injured palm. "You haven't tripped up in a while, Usa."

Usagi snorted bitterly. "Tell that to Rei."

"Usagi-chan?"

When Usagi looked up from her hands, she saw Minako approaching them, wearing a timid smile, as if she were almost afraid to interrupt them. _Maybe I can give a little nudge here, get the ball rolling myself. Goodness knows how long it'll take them. I don't want to stay in hiding forever. I just want this all to be over so I can get back to my normal life._

Plastering on a bright smile, Usagi got up and embraced her friend tightly. She gestured for Minako to sit with them, but her fellow blonde declined.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" the girl asked, scuffing the toe of a shoe into the ground. She nodded quickly to Mamoru in greeting. She suddenly felt really nervous before them. Like walking in on your parents when you knew they were talking about you, and it wasn't good.

Usagi was confused at the girl's lack of enthusiasm for catching the two of them together outside of the arcade. It's just wasn't like her. She should be all smiles, practically screeching that she knew something was up between them.

"Is there something wrong, Minako-chan?"

Minako smiled weakly. "Nothing important. At least nothing that involves youma."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Minako-san, do you know what you're saying? Or who you're saying it in front of?"

"Mamoru, I think there is something you should know about Venusians." Minako replied back. She laughed a little. "Or reincarnated ones. We have always had a talent for feeling strong emotions. You have always had strong feelings for Usa-chan, whatever personality you were wearing at the time."

The former prince relaxed a bit. He knew not all the senshi were tolerant of him. Mars and Jupiter thought he was an enemy sent to relax Sailor Moon's guard when it came to the Silver Crystal and the Princess. He also knew that Venus was always her main supporter, even on the Moon. She'd always try to cheer her up if the other's had been particularly brutal with her.

Minako looked back to Usagi, the dusk painting half her face in shadow. She dropped to her knees, ignoring the cold and damp that was seeping through her pants.

"I want to apologize Usagi-chan" she started, trying not to break eye contact in her embarrassment. "I have been a horrible friend to you. I have ignored what you have been feeling recently, if not longer. I have let the other girls continually criticize you on things that are petty. I have given into the pressure of following what the others have been saying." She stifled back a sob. "I have broken a vow a Venusian takes: To be the guardian of emotions."

Usagi rose and joined her friend on the grass. She felt so happy she felt like she would burst. Someone finally understood! _She is finally the leader of my senshi again. I only hope the others will come to the same conclusion she did._

"Mina-chan, don't apologise. I understand. Rei and Makoto can be hard to stand up to when they believe something so strongly." She chuckled. "They could probably make me believe the sky was green if they really wanted to." She grabbed a hold of her friend in a crushing embrace, which Minako willingly returned.

"Usa, are you going to tell me what is really going on here?" To tell the truth, she was a little confused. It was unheard of for Usagi to keep anything a secret. It had been only a guess that made her ask the question.

Usagi glanced at Mamoru for conformation, to which he nodded. _I could get used to having him to rely on like this. _She gripped her fellow blonde by the shoulders. "Okay, Mina-chan. You must promise not to tell anyone. This secret is to be kept between the three of us and Luna only. The other's are not ready." The other girl indicated agreement with a small nod, although she looked a little nervous, like the world was going to suddenly fall down upon her.

"I welcome you back into my service, Venus," Usagi said solemnly and, before Minako could process her words, she _remembered_, and the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! I'm deciding to throw this little chappie out at you now, hopefully to tide you over until after the holidays. I officially start shopping tomorrow so I have no idea when I'll get to update. No worries though, it'll only be for at most 2 weeks.

Again, many thanks to all the people who have reviewed. -hugs to all the reviewers- I love the fact that you all like this story. Keep em coming and Happy Holidays!

(I asked Santa for the right's to Sailor Moon, but somehow I don't think I'll get it. -sigh- Maybe next year.)

_Ria_

* * *

"Mamo-chan? Do you feel something strange in the air?"

After Minako had woken up after her brief shock, it was like a totally different girl stood before Usagi. Her former incarnation shone more prominently in her eyes. The constant sense of duty and awareness. She carried herself differently too. Like royalty. Like Usagi should be.

The girl had wanted to throttle the others for their blatant disregard of anything Sailor Moon said, and constant nagging on her faults. The true leader of the Senshi had awoken, and she wanted to put her girls in line. The former Venus would be your best friend until you broke her rules. Then she became a taskmistress.

"Mina-chan stop," Usagi had snapped, it being the only way to stop the other girl's fuming. "I want them to come around like you did. I don't want it to be beaten into their heads."

"I think it should be," Mamoru whispered, half hoping, half dreading Usagi heard. He suddenly didn't want to get on her bad side. He didn't think a rose, no matter how much steel was coated on the end, would stop her if she chose to get angry with him.

Usagi had glared at him, but said nothing. She hoped Minako had the sense to listen to her. She had all this worked out in her head, and so far it seemed to be working.

"I'm going to try something next time we have a battle. I want to see if all of this is just centered on me, or on whoever is leader." She shook her head, her hair swishing behind her. "If this is a jealousy thing, they will hear of it from _me, _not you. I feel I've held back too long on what I want to say. I have been thrust into a role of superiority, and, no matter how much I don't want to, I will use it to my advantage if I have to."

A chill rose in the air, so she bid Minako a good night, and started her walk home with Mamoru. They hadn't been walking long before she had sensed something different, almost stagnant in the air. _There is an anxiousness as well, although that might just be me. I kinda want to get home and eat._

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, like he was trying to see something far away. "I'm not sure what it is," he admitted after a moment. "But it's making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end."

Usagi suddenly stopped and turned to him. When he stopped as well, she reached up and tickled the hair on the indicated place. It was silky to the touch. _Please no youma, _she chanted internally, _let this be nervousness about what is going to happen next with the girls. _

"What was that about?" Mamoru asked, shivering internally at the touch.

Usagi grinned sheepishly at him. "I felt like touching you?"

Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow. "Do you think this is an appropriate time?"

She pouted at him. "Motoki was right, you really are a party pooper."

Mamoru laughed and grabbed her arm as she turned to start away again. "Motoki may be right about a lot of things," he said as they started off again, "but I am not a party ruiner."

"Pooper, Mamo-chan, pooper. Please don't turn into an old man on me already, I've only had you a…" she trailed off, glancing across the street. _That can't be! _

Mamoru paused, looking around to see what it was that had frozen Usagi. She seemed to be gazing at a pair across the street, and young girl and a guy. He squinted, but couldn't tell if he knew them. _An ex maybe? Not that I want to follow that train of thought._

"Usako, what is it?"

Her voice was barely a whisper. "I think it's Zoicite."

The man beside her froze and tried not to stare. "Are you sure? How can you tell?" There was a mixture and anger and panic in his voice. Anger because of his former shintennou's betrayal, and panic because it was only the two of them. He was reasonably certain that Usagi wouldn't get the chance to contact the other Senshi if Zoicite found out who they were.

"Calm down, Mamoru," Usagi hissed as she saw Beryl's general notice the two of them and approach. "We don't need you blowing our cover." She linked her arm with his, and smiled up at him. "Leave this to me."

As Zoicite got closer, he started to smile at them in greeting. "Good evening," he began, and Mamoru noticed he had to hold himself back from bowing, something that was ingrained into him both by rules of the court, and by Beryl no doubt.

"I'm kind of new here, and I've heard some things about some sort of heroine who saves people. I was wondering if you knew anything about her."

Usagi flashed him an overly bright smile, though inside her mind was racing. _What is this all about? Is this some new ruse to draw us out? _

"She's called Sailor Moon!" she gushed, voice raising in pitch. "And she has a team with her called the Sailor Senshi. I don't remember all their names though." Her face scrunched up in thought. "I think there was one called Jupiter, and Mercury, and Venus, and, what was the last one honey?" She grinned up at Mamoru.

"I believe it was Mars, dear."

"Right! Mars! Yeah, Sailor Moon stops all these really ugly monsters from hurting people. She's the best!"

Zoicite was studying her carefully. It seemed that her ditz act was a little rusty. The general didn't seem to believe her fully. _Whoever thought I would miss acting like this? Looks like I'll need to keep it handy._

"Your hair," Zoicite whispered, his hand almost reaching out to touch it, "It seems so much like what I've heard about Sailor Moon's."

Usagi felt Mamoru stiffen under her arm. Did he have so little faith in her? "Ohhh!" She squealed, bouncing in her spot. "She's like, my idol, so I decided to copy her hairstyle. Does it really look like hers?" She pulled her hair over her shoulder, and started petting it like an animal.

The general looked a little confused, and maybe overwhelmed. It seemed he had never encountered such an enthusiastic person. This time he did bow. "Thank you very much for the information," he said to her, his slightly feminine voice pitched so low it was like a caress. Usagi had to force herself not to shudder in revulsion. "I think I'm going to like it here. Good night to you." With another nod he was off.

"Sayonara!" Usagi called after him, even waving in case he looked back. When he was a reasonable distance, she let loose her shudder. "Has he always been like that?" she asked Mamoru, burying herself in his arms.

Mamoru clutched her to him. It was hard facing your former best friend when you knew everything he had done to you and those you had loved. "If you mean the flirting, yes. He likes knowing he is still desirable. That and he likes to mess with people to get reactions." He chuckled at a sudden memory. "It was always funny seeing him shot down by people, both men and women"

She pushed away from him and watched Zoicite's retreating back. "I'm going to follow him," she said suddenly. "He's trying to sniff us out, and although he won't get anywhere with it, I still want to stop him."

"He's going to notice you, you know. His senses were on high alert with us, and he's going to wonder if he sees you following him."

Usagi grinned up at him, and gave him a quick kiss. "He won't see me, silly. I'll be in disguise." She pulled her Luna Pen from her purse. "But I want you to contact the girls and get them updated." She poked him in the chest. "You'll know if I need help, and you'll know where I am because I can only assume you'll be following as well?"

Mamoru saw no point in disagreeing with her, so he just nodded.

"This is a new tactic for Beryl," Usagi continued, watching the area where the general had gone. "I'm not sure if this is desperation, or a well thought out plan, but I intend to find out. Hopefully I won't need any help, but if I do, I want you and the girls close by."

This time Mamoru nodded and swept her up into a bone crushing hug. "Be careful okay?"

Usagi flashed him a 'V' sign and jogged off to a nearby alley. Holding up her pen, she called, "Luna Pen, make me look like someone else!" Since she didn't have time to check out her appearance in a mirror, she only hoped that the pen had enough sense to change her hair color. Blonde was definitely not native to Japanese. _But we'll hope Zoicite doesn't know that, just in case._


	6. Chapter 6

Mwahaha! I managed to dredge up enough time to put out another chapter. But this time I really will be taking a break for a little while. Not too long though. I should have the next chapter ready to go by New Year's. Happy Holidays to everyone!

(Again, many thanks to my reviewers. Keep them coming in, your feedback helps me with new ideas!)

_Ria_

* * *

As it turned out, her disguise was just fine for her to escape Zoicite's notice.

She shadowed the general all the way back to the center of the park. _What is it with this place?_ She thought sourly. _Why do they always have to mess with the nicest area in town? Not to mention my favorite. No, make that second. The mall is first._

Content that Zoicite wasn't going anywhere for now, Usagi ducked away to transform. All she found were bushes. _Ah well,_ she thought grimly, settling down in a crouch and grasping her brooch, _at least __they aren't the prickly ones. That's all I'd need right now._

After all the, at least to her, needless lightshow and fanfare of transforming died down, she made her careful way back to where she had last hidden. Zoicite hadn't moved. He seemed to be looking out at the waters of the lake, the surface glowing a silver in the moon's light.

Minutes later, the general turned towards her general direction and let out a low chuckle. "You can come out now Sailor Moon. I know you are there. Power calls to power." He gave her a slight nod as she came out from behind a tree to his right. "Your power sings to me, child. It begs to be tested against a slightly tougher mettle than that of a youma."

Sailor Moon frowned at him. "I don't think you can claim the right to calling me child, Zoicite. You were reborn, same as I, and our years do not differ so greatly this time around."

Zoicite's face fell into confusion. He reached up to wrap a piece of his strawberry blonde hair around his finger, something she remembered he was prone to do when trying to piece together a puzzle. At least that was what Endymion had told Serenity. _Maybe Beryl's hold on the general's is not so great. There might be a chance that I can bring him back to our side. Or at least Mamoru's. _

"I knew you'd seek me out," he said a moment later, shaking his head as if to dispel his previous thoughts. "Were you worried I was sniffing around too close to your secrets?"

The Senshi snorted. "As if. More like I was tired of your pathetic attempts to flirt with girls. You should really get some help with that if you ever want a date."

He scowled. "I'll have you know those girls were charmed with me. Especially one who had her boyfriend right there beside her!"

Internally, Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief. "There's a difference between someone being charmed, and someone just trying to be nice to get you to go away." She didn't really want to get the man angry, at least not until she knew she had her backup in place.

"So what's the real deal going on here Zoicite?" she continued hastily, seeing her companion's visage darken in rage. "Are you guys all out of other options, so you pretend to be normal to flush us out?" She waved her hand in the air. "Do you really think we tell our secrets to the populace? Our own families have no idea who we really are."

Zoicite gave her a cold smile. "My Queen may want the information, but I really wanted to seek you out. I want to know firsthand if the youma are just pitiful, or you are more powerful than you want anyone to think." The chill seeped into his eyes, turning them glassy. "I really hope it's the latter. I haven't been challenged in a long time."

The Moon Senshi lowered herself into a defensive stance. It seemed there was no more delaying the inevitable. "Then you just might be a little rusty won't you?"

The general's arm snaked out, small crystals forming at the tips of his fingers. "I said I haven't been challenged, not that I haven't been keeping up with my skills." With a flick of his wrist, each shard came flying at her, but she easily dodged them.

"Going easy on me?" she teased, raising an eyebrow.

Zoicite gave a chuckle. "Never that. Just wanted to see how good your reflexes were."

Sailor Moon gave a laugh of her own, but there was no humor in it. "Just ask your youma's how good they were. Oh wait, you can't! They're all dead!" Narrowing her eyes, she tipped her head a little. "Are we going to get on with this, or are you going to glare at me till I give up from boredom?"

With a snarl, Zoicite launched himself at her, hands extended like claws. Moon darted away, but missed escaping the dagger like crystals that came in his wake. They grazed her trailing arm, drawing a trickle of blood.

With a glance to the wound, the general snickered at her. The Senshi grimaced at the slight pain, and bared her teeth at him. "You think this will make me quit? This fight is going to be one-sided."

"You're right," he agreed, "it will be. But it'll be my side!"

-------

Not too far in the distance, five figures watched the drama unfolding before them. Two with annoyance, one with calculation, and two others with pride.

"Tell me again why we aren't down there?" Mars asked heatedly. Jupiter nodded beside her, cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

Venus shook her head in irritation. "Does it look like Sailor Moon needs help right now? We stay out of it until we know she needs assistance."

Mars glared at her. "What is the klutz trying to do? Show off? We all know that soon we're going to have to save her backside. Why not get a head start?"

The Senshi of Love was ready to snap back at her, but Tuxedo Kamen's hand arm her arm forestalled her.

Jupiter saw the exchange and frowned. "Why did _he_ call us?" she asked Venus, while glaring at Kamen. "He's not part of our team, he has no right to be here."

Venus shook off Tuxedo Kamen's arm and took a step forward, so that she was face to face with her Jovian counterpart. "This is no team," she spat, the venom in her voice and heat in her eyes making it like she was looking down at Jupiter instead of up at her. "A team works together, and carries each other…"

"We do all the carrying," Mars muttered.

Venus turned her glare onto her. "Without complaint!" She longed to form her whip in her hand. She remembered that cracking it garnered clear and undivided attention. She didn't need to look at Mercury to know that the blue haired Senshi would stay silent on the matter. She always did. Her former self longed for the old days.

Neither Mars nor Jupiter seemed convinced on the matter, but they stayed quiet. Venus went back to Tuxedo Kamen's side. "How is she doing?"

The man smiled, something she rarely saw on either of his personalities. "She is doing well." He answered, gesturing towards the scene. "They are well matched. But I can't tell if Sailor Moon is holding back or not."

She studied her princess for a minute, a smile of her own forming to match his. "Oh she is, do not doubt. I trained the Princess secretly back in the Silver Millenium. Far as I can tell, she hasn't used anything in her arsenal." She looked to each of her fellow soldiers. "We spread out around them in a circle. Watch out for stray attacks, and keep yourselves hidden."

The other's nodded, but Mars whispered to Jupiter, "Who does she think she is? Leader?"

----

In the middle of the unknown, but slowly closing sphere of protection, the two enemies circled each other warily. Tuxedo Kamen had been correct, the two had traded blow for blow equally, neither one being either on offence or defense solely.

Zoicite straightened suddenly, giving the girl across from him a feral grin, which tugged at his broken lip. "Is this really all you have, Sailor Moon?" He taunted, placing on hand on his hip cockily. "I must say, this has been fun, but I'm growing tired of this."

"Or just tired?" Sailor Moon asked, rapidly tugging off her tiara and throwing it at him.

Completely unfazed, Zoicite ducked, the discus sailing harmlessly over his head. "Oh that was truly pathetic, my dear. You must be at the end of your strength." He gave a laugh that was more like a cackle. "Shall I end this now?"

Moon smiled at him, the fingers of one hand at her side moving slightly. Zoicite caught the movement, but too late realized what it meant. The returning tiara collided with the back of his head, sending him sprawling face first onto the ground.

Sailor Moon caught the circlet midair and replaced it on her forehead. She knew that this wasn't enough to put the general down for good. In fact, she wasn't trying to. She was trying to stun him sufficiently so she could get close enough to him without fear of retaliation. _I only hope what I have planned works. Because if not, I'll be in a world of hurt._

A blur of motion of to her side caught her attention. _Ah, seems like the girls have set up a perimeter. At least I know they are there now._ She glanced back down at Zoicite, who was struggling back to his feet, blood streaming from his nose, and matting the hair on his head. Surprisingly, he was also grinning. _Uh oh, _she thought, resisting the sudden urge to rub her arms, _I don't think smiling is a good thing._

The general rubbed under his nose with his sleeve, and frowned at what he saw. "My face!" he screeched, taking a threatening step towards her. "You little bitch! How dare you!"

Sailor Moon shook her head at him, making a little tsk tsk sound. "Now now, Zoicite, please stop with the foul language. I am just a young girl after all." When she saw that the man wasn't going to stop to throw back another insult, she steeled herself, sent a quick feeling of _shut your eyes!_ Tuxedo Kamen's way, placed her hands by her temples and yelled out, "Moon Twilight Flash!"

The whole night lit up like the sun had come barreling from the sky down upon them. There were shrieks from all around her and she heard Zoicite collapse to his knees in agony.

When the light faded, she found that her hearing was right. Endymion's former shintennou was whimpering from the pain, scrubbing at his eyes, trying vainly to dispel the light.

Sailor Moon sighed. She hated to have to put anyone through this sort of pain, but it was necessary. She went over to the general and knelt beside him. He had stopped rubbing at his eyes, and was trying to see through them, although they were barely open. "Zoicite," she said softly, and he cringed when she placed her hand on his chest. She raised his chin so he could look at her in the eyes. "Your prince needs you." _Let's hope this works. I only have this one chance._

Through her physical link with him, she sent him memories from his past, fed from what Endymion had told Serenity about him. What his life was like before Beryl tainted his soul. He gasped, his almost sightless eyes going wide.

Zoicite blinked at her, his eyes unfocused and far away. "Sailor Moon? What is going on?"

She removed her hand from his chest. "Your time is drawing near. The time is coming to remove the stain of Beryl from this world. I am going to need your help. I know Kunzite is with you, and I need you to get him to remember without giving yourself away. Beryl can't know that she has no hold on you anymore. Do you understand?"

His gaze finally focused on her. "You're Serenity, aren't you?" He sounded both certain and uncertain at the same time.

She gave him a small smile. "Go." she said, neither accepting nor denying his statement. "And be careful. I didn't bring you back just for you to go and get yourself killed again."

Zoicite nodded, and glanced around him. The other Senshi were closing in on them. When he saw Mercury, the smallest of smiles graced his lips, and then he disappeared.

Sailor Moon stood up and brushed herself off. She hurt everywhere. _Good luck me getting up for school tomorrow. _She turned to the others, who had grouped behind her. Venus was beaming, the smile on her face threatening to be brighter than her Flash move. Kamen looked relieved. The other's, not so much, except for Mercury, who was looking at her in confusion.

Mars walked right up into her face, her eyes red. "How dare you not warn us before you do something like that! We were blinded!"

Sailor Moon backed up a step. She raised a hand to stop Venus, who suddenly had her whip in her hands, and murder on her face. She was too tired for this. "Sorry Mars," she said wearily, "next time I'll let Zoicite impale me or kill me. Would that suit you?"

Her response may have been quiet, but it carried all the venom she felt towards the girl. She didn't hate Mars; she was reasonably sure she wasn't capable of the feeling the emotion. But she was about as close as she was going to get.

Mars said nothing, but Jupiter took her place. "What were you thinking? Taking Zoicite on all by yourself! You really could have gotten killed!"

Moon rubbed her eyes. She felt like crying. _Will nothing get through to them? I'm not a bloody child! _"Fine!" she snapped back. "Next time, I'm doing nothing. You all seem to think I cannot do anything on my own, let's see how you can handle taking care of a youma! And don't ask me to dust them. I'm through." She smiled at them, but it was more like baring her teeth. "I'm done trying to prove to you all what I can do." She looked at Venus. "You are the new leader." The girl nodded. "And I am giving you leave to do what you want, within certain limits." Venus nodded again, although she seemed disappointed.

She noted absently that Tuxedo Kamen had left sometime during the tirade, probably waiting for her back in his civilian clothes so as not to raise questions. As she turned to leave, Mars grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just walk away from your responsibilities! Luna named you leader!"

Sailor Moon let go of her transformation. "I'm not walking away from anything but you Mars. And I have Luna's blessing with this." She shook off the other girls arm and leaned in, so that her and Mars were nearly nose to nose. "You can't seem to get it through that thick skull of yours that there is something bigger than you going on here. The world does not revolve around you and what you think should be done. Now leave me alone."

As she walked away, she faintly heard the crack of Venus' whip.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again all! I hope everyone had a great holiday! I promised I'd have a chapter out before New Year's, and here it is. I've had all these ideas in my head for the last while, and not having the time to write them down drove me nuts. I dreamt about it! Now I have a little time to jot it all down.

I broke 50 reviews! -does a happy dance- You guys are great and keep them coming. If I could, I'd send you all presents. As it is, I only hope you got what you wanted from your loved ones.

_Ria_

* * *

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!"

Usagi's prediction from the night before had proven partially right. After she had gotten home, with Mamoru's help, she had collapsed into her bed from exhaustion, and fell right to sleep, without even changing her clothes. She had woken up on time, but her body refused to obey her wishes. Moving simply was not possible without pain.

Her mother had come in to wake her, and although she saw that her daughter was up, the look on the teen's face stirred her motherly instincts. "Sweetie, you don't look so well," her mother had said, sitting next to her on the bed and placing the back of her hand on Usagi's forehead. "Do you want to stay home from school today?"

The offer was tempting. The thought of staying in bed all day reading manga and being served meals by her mother was almost too much to resist. But she had to look strong in front of the other girls. It wouldn't do to have Makoto go to Rei after school and mention that she hadn't shown up. Only Heaven knows what that could put in Rei's mind.

So she told her mother that she was just sore from gym class the previous day, and all she needed was a hot shower to get her going. Her mother had conceded, planting a kiss on Usagi's head before leaving.

The shower was what made her late. She didn't even wash her hair, so absorbed was she in relaxing all of her muscles. When she stepped out, she saw she only had fifteen minutes to get to school. Normally that would be no problem for the agile girl, but today was not normal.

In her panic, she almost didn't hear her cell phone ringing from her desk when she returned to her room. It was Mamoru. He must have sensed something wasn't right.

She didn't even say hello, merely whined an almost unintelligible "Mamo-chan!" into the receiver.

There was a chuckle from the other end. "I'm right outside Usako. I thought you might like a ride."

A minute later the girl was dashing out of her front door, a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. She saw Mamoru outside his car, the passenger side door open and waiting for her. "Your chariot awaits," he said as she neared.

Usagi took the toast out of her mouth to give him a quick kiss in greeting. Thankfully her father had already left for work, so she knew Mamoru was safe from sudden gunfire and death threats.

She said nothing as Mamoru got into the vehicle, and gunned it down the street. Although she was thinking about which was sexier, Mamoru or his car. His sleek cherry red sports car elicited drooling from both men and women. That was the reason he didn't take it out too often. He apparently hated the attention.

Even with the ride, Usagi made it into class with seconds to spare. She dashed into her desk as the late bell rang, noticing the looks of surprise from around the room. She giggled nervously and scratched the back of her neck. It felt almost like old times.

Makoto laughed at her and shook her head. To her, there were no old times. Usagi had never really changed in the brunette's mind. And to Ami, at the front of the class, something was bugging her at the back of her mind. Something just didn't seem to fit.

As her sensei was taking attendance, Usagi felt a nudge from behind her. She turned to see Minako smirking at her suggestively. "What?"

A blonde brow rose. "So, what made you late today? Spending a little 'quality time' with Mamoru before class?"

Usagi blushed right down to the roots of her hair. "I was not!" she hissed. She took a deep breath to compose herself, before firing back at her friend, but she was stopped by a call from the front of the room.

"Tsukino Usagi?"

Usagi turned in her seat. "Present!" She turned back to the other girl to explain herself, although she hoped that Minako was just playing with her. "That fight with Zoicite took more out of me than I thought."

Minako nodded. "We'll talk at lunch."

--

When lunch rolled around, Usagi walked over to her usual spot outside, under a large oak tree. Her stomach grumbled. Eating a piece of toast for breakfast just wasn't cutting it. She was starving. _This is probably why I always stole food from Makoto. I never had time to bring my own._

The girl sighed. The four of them used to eat together her everyday. And sometimes they still did. But there was always the shadow of their ignorance hanging over them. And her annoyance with that ignorance. Now, Ami and Makoto mostly ate in the library. Ami seemed to be obsessed with finding a solution to their problem. She was sure it was hidden in a book.

"Off in dream land again, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi looked up to find Makoto grinning down at her. She smiled and patted the ground next to her. "Aren't I always?"

"No, not anymore," the girl answered, sitting down. She placed an extra lunch in Usagi's lap. "I thought that you might need one today," she explained to Usagi's questioning look. "You must be pretty sore."

Usagi nodded and carefully pried off the lid. The sight she saw nearly made her drool. _Slowly,_ she chanted to herself, _you may be starving, but you are not a pig. At least, not anymore._

"I'm actually surprised you came today," Makoto continued, casting the girl a glance from the corner of her eye.

Usagi put down the octopus ball she had between her chopsticks. Anger started to dull the hunger she felt. _Is she trying to butter me up with food so I won't get mad at her? Tough luck there. _

"I'm fine," she huffed.

Makoto frowned at her. "You know Usagi, you've gotten quite the attitude lately. I'd almost think you were spending time with Rei."

Usagi replaced the lid on the untouched box lunch and set it down on the grass. "Except you're always with her. You two are together all the time. Everything you do has echoes of Rei in it."

The brunette's frown deepened. She crossed her arms. "So what if I spend time with her? Are you jealous of me or something?"

Usagi snorted. "Jealous? Yeah right. Anything that comes out of that girl's mouth directed my way is always an insult. Why would I want to spend a lot of time with her?"

"You know she has valid points, Usagi-chan."

Crystal blue eyes darkened dangerously. "Right! Like how I'm lazy! How I'm stupid! How I always need help to do anything! According to her I can't walk down the street properly without someone there to hold my hand! And you seem to agree with her! Am I really so worthless to you guys?"

Makoto's reply was cut off by Minako joining the group. "Now now girls," she scolded lightly. "No fighting between best friends."

The brunette eyed Minako warily, like the blonde was going to jump her and she wanted to be ready for it. "This was a private conversation, Minako-chan."

"No, it wasn't Mako-chan. Not when half the schoolyard can hear you. Now calm down both of you. None of this is helping anyone."

Usagi smirked to herself. She was really starting to like the new Minako.

Makoto stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Gomen, Usagi-chan," she said, although it sounded forced. "I'm going to go see what Ami is up to."

Usagi watched her with sadness in her eyes as the girl walked away. "You know," she said to Minako as the girl sat down in Makoto's vacated spot, "I was kind of hoping that you would have paved the way for the other's to come around as well. But it's looking like I was wrong."

Minako shrugged. "It's going to take time, you know. They each have their personalities that affect the way they think things through. I was lucky enough to have finally listened to what my tuition was telling me."

Usagi laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. "I think that's _in_tuition, Mina-chan."

Minako frowned in thought. "Whatever," she said, waving it away with her hand. "You know what I mean."

The former princess sighed. "So what happened after I left last night?"

Her friend chuckled humorlessly. "I'm beginning to think that Makoto and Rei are trying to take over. If one says something, the other backs it up. And then there's Ami, who says nothing." She shook her head. "Rei wanted to take off after you. I had to resort to using my whip to stop her."

Usagi's eyes widened. "You didn't use it on her did you?"

"Of course not!" Minako protested. "I just told them that things were going to change. That they had chased away the most powerful member of our team. Of course Rei tried to dispute that."

"I can well imagine."

"I scheduled a meeting tonight to talk about what's been going on." Minako continued, opening the box lunch and popping a slice of beef in her mouth.

Usagi reclaimed her forgotten octopus ball. _I was given this lunch, and I am darn well going to eat it, no matter that the person who made it probably hates me now. _"Be careful what you say to them," she said through bites. She swallowed and picked up another. "When another youma appears, I'm not helping, and you are not using your new powers. I want them to realize what they are missing."

"It'll be a blow to their ego's you know. That's almost like trying to prove to them you're better."

It was Usagi's turn to shrug. "I don't care. If that's what it takes to make them see we all need each person for certain aspects of a fight, then so be it. We're called a team for a reason."

Minako swallowed another piece of beef and smiled nervously at her friend. She was silent a moment. "I think Artemis is starting to suspect something."

Usagi paused with a piece of shrimp halfway to her mouth. "Why do you say that?"

"He saw the change in me last night," the girl began, playing with the hem of her skirt with one hand. "And he's wondering why Luna has distanced herself from him. I think he's hurt."

Usagi looked at her friend in sympathy. She knew what it was like hiding something from those you loved the most.

"Do you think, that, maybe, I can tell him?" Minako asked hesitantly. "He was always the one who looked out for me when I first started out, and it's hard to leave him out like this." He face scrunched up in thought, then brightened. "Maybe if he hears it from Luna, he won't take it so hard!" She leaned in closer to her friend. "You know they have a thing for each other, right?" she whispered. "But they think they're hiding it. And doing a bad job of it too."

Usagi raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You do know they were together on the Moon too, don't you?"

"They were? How come I didn't know?"

Her friend put down her chopsticks when she noticed that somehow all the food had been eaten. "You weren't supposed to. Only my mother knew, well, and me, but I wasn't supposed to. They had to keep it secret for some reason. I was never told why."

Minako's eyes grew wide. "Maybe their being together was forbidden too, just like Serenity and Endymion!"

Usagi chuckled. "I don't think it was quite as bad as that, Mina-chan. Probably just court protocol is all."

Minako pouted. "Thank's Usa-chan. Make it sound boring."

The bell to end lunch rang, and both girls stood up and started back into the school and to their lockers.

Usagi stopped at Minako's locker and patted the girl's hand. "Mina, you can make up whatever fantasy about Luna and Artemis you want. You can even make it a dangerous liaison!"

The blonde flashed Usagi an wink. "You're darn right I will. It'll be a romance for the history books. No one will even remember Serenity and Endymion!"

As Minako walked away to her next class, Usagi went to her locker. She looked into the mirror on the door and sighed. "No one does anyways, Minako. And I'll keep it that way as long as I have to."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I've been writing when I have every opportunity, so I'm able to give you one more chapter. I'm sure you've noticed that things have slowed down a little. They will for a couple more chapters, even though it's only really a few days that pass. Can't have the girls fighting constantly right? Don't worry, something big is coming soon. -evil grin-

Ria

* * *

Two weeks passed, and for Usagi, those were both the easiest and hardest ones she'd ever faced.

They were easy because both Makoto and Ami stayed away from her at school, thus saving her from the accusing looks they shot her way. Well, Makoto's anyways. Ami kept looking at her like she was a bug under one of her microscopes.

They were hard because she missed her friends, even Rei. She considered herself a people person; she loved having many people who supported her standing at her back. They gave her strength. Without them, she knew she had no chance of taking down the Dark Kingdom.

Luna had quietly let Artemis in on what was going on, and although he had been hurt, like the others he understood Usagi's reasoning. He actually praised her for it, commending her strength of will. That had made Usagi more than willing to restore the cat's broken memories.

Only one youma had appeared since Usagi's takedown of Zoicite, and the other Senshi had a hard time dealing with it. She had watched it all from a tree nearby, grimacing every time they were swatted away, or an attack did nothing to turn the tide into their favor.

Venus had been impatient the whole time. Her meeting with the girl's hadn't gone well, mainly because when you were pitted against two people who didn't take direction too well, things went in one ear and out the other. Both Makoto and Rei resented the fact that Minako had been chosen as Usagi's successor, when clearly, as Rei had put it, 'next to Ami I've been a Senshi longer and deserve the role,' and Makoto thought her strength afforded her the same. The room nearly broke into a fight until Luna had announced that Usagi had clearly made the right decision, when both Rei and Makoto couldn't stop bickering with everyone with a different opinion, and Ami never said anything anymore. Artemis, who sat next to her, stayed silent. He knew that anything he said would be seen as biased towards Minako.

When the youma appeared the next night, both Mars and Jupiter tried taking the thing out single-handedly.

Needless to say they failed, and miserably. Venus, who knew Usagi was there, had glanced her way and had shaken her head. It had taken Mercury's near decapitation by the youma's blade-like arms that finally convinced to two wayward Senshi to accept what Venus had been saying the whole time; work together. All four combined their attacks, and the creature was eliminated.

Luna had congratulated the girls, as had Artemis. "This proves that we can be a formidable force when we work together." The black cat said proudly. She hoped inside that this was the starting point for Usagi getting her guardians back. This separation from them was bringing her princess down, although she never outright said anything. But one could see that it was taking more and more each day to get the once vibrant blonde to smile again.

Mars had snorted, and Luna's hope died. "All this tells me is that we can do this without Sailor Moon."

"Mars, have you ever thought that this attitude may be why the sacred fire won't talk to you anymore?" Surprisingly, it was Mercury who made the comment. It had been common knowledge that Rei had been getting nothing from her meditating sessions, for quite some time. Her dreams had been silent as well. The miko tried to pretend that it made no difference to her, but anyone could see that it had affected her deeply.

"Excuse me?" Mars retorted, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Since when do you know anything that doesn't come from a book?"

Mercury shook her head, her own blue eyes darkening with anger. "You may think I'm only book smart, but at least I can see the larger picture here. We're floundering at the same point as we have been for years. Do you really think this was the extent of the power we had on the Moon? If it was, the Moon Queen made a poor choice choosing us as her daughter's protectors."

Mars snorted and crossed her arms. "Speak for yourself. All you can do is make mist!"

"And all you do is throw a few fireballs!" Mercury spat back, then blinked, surprised at herself. She prided herself on her calm demeanor, but all this was making her ready to snap. She took a deep breath to get composed. "Did you see what Sailor Moon did with Zoicite? She played with him, like he was nothing! She's been let in on something, and it's made her twice as powerful as before."

Jupiter stepped in between them, arms outstretched to keep the two at bay should they decide to fight. "Okay Mercury," she admitted, albeit reluctantly, "maybe you're right, but what should we do about it?"

Mars swatted the offending arm away. "Right?! Have we been watching the same person here? Sailor Moon is nothing but a klutz!"

At this point Luna stepped in, claws extended in anger. "You are so wrong Mars. You have been watching things through a haze of jealousy, and it's making you blind. And what's worse is you're dragging Jupiter down with you." She glared at the green clad Senshi, gauging if the girl was going to retort, but she wisely kept quiet. The cat turned back to Mars, who looked ready to explode. "You're going to have to learn just what your place in this group is, or you're going to be left behind."

Mars' eyes widened a little, then narrowed again. "I know what my role is," she growled. She glared at Venus, who was looking a little smug. "What's with you? You look like a cat who just got into the cream."

Venus flipped some of her hair over her shoulder haughtily. "Well, if you must know, I'm enjoying this. I'm beginning to think that the only way to get anything into that head of yours is to pound it in." She walked over to where Mercury was standing and draped an arm over the girl's shoulders, and looked pointedly at the other two Senshi. "We're done here for tonight," she said, her tone completely authorative. "But I want you both to think about what Mercury has said. She's on the right track. Now goodnight."

Since her word's could only be described as a dismissal, the other's left, Artemis glancing back at his charge with a nod.

When Mercury went to pull away, Venus held her back. Ice blue eyes met sky blue.

"You did well tonight," the blonde began, giving her friend a bright smile to dispel any unease she may have had. "And you are right," she continued, letting go of her transformation. "You are on the right path, but can you continue it to it's completion?"

Following Minako's lead, Mercury detransformed as well. "I feel so silly for not seeing things as they were before," the girl admitted shyly. "It's taken so long to get to this point, I almost don't know where to go from here."

Minako gave Ami a hug, only releasing the girl when it was reciprocated. "You'll figure it out Ami-chan. I have confidence in you." With another smile and a wave, Minako trotted off.

Ami sighed. "Why _couldn't _I find the answer in a book?" she muttered to herself as she headed home. "It's so much easier."

---

Usagi had smiled to herself and leaned against Mamoru's shoulder as she watched Ami walk away. It seemed at first that her plan had failed, that this little lesson had done nothing to ease the negativity between her and her Senshi. But when Ami had blasted Rei, she had nearly fallen out of the tree in shock. But that shock turned into pride, when she saw Ami break out of her shell. It seemed the Mercury's time was coming. _Maybe then Makoto and Rei will stop this nonsense. Although I have more faith in the former. _

Mamoru gave her a nudge and hopped nimbly down from the tree, raising his arms to catch her as she did as well. When he had arrived only minutes before, he had been red faced and out of breath, like he had been running a marathon. She had actually been surprised when he showed up.

"So," he said as he placed her on the ground, "what made this graceful being nearly fall out of a tree in shock? And tear me away from my studies in a near heart-attack?" he added dryly.

Usagi playfully swatted him on the arm. "Just Ami finally standing up for herself is all," she said simply, but her tone conveyed her pride at her friend.

"That's all?" He raised an eyebrow.

Usagi clapped her hands together in glee. "Oh, Mamo-chan you should have seen it! Rei's getting no support from anyone now. Well, except for Makoto, but I'm hoping that will change." She latched onto his arm as he led her home. "Ami basically told her to stop acting like a child, though not in those words."

"Did anything happen to cause Ami to react like that? I don't see her lashing out for nothing."

Usagi sighed. "You're right about that. Ami nearly got seriously hurt because Rei and Makoto thought they could do everything themselves."

This time both of Mamoru's eyebrows rose. "Have they gotten that bad?"

His girlfriend gripped his arm tighter, almost like it was a lifeline. "This has to stop, Mamo-chan," she whispered, all the previous glee gone as if it had never been there. "I don't know how much longer I can do this. It was easier at first, but now that I have you and Minako back, it's like a clock is ticking down, like a countdown, and I don't know what's going to happen when the time runs out."

Mamoru said nothing, but Usagi felt guilt coming off of him. _And you, my silly Mamo-chan, think it's your fault. You always think you're putting me through more than I can handle. When will you learn?_ "This isn't about anything you have or haven't done, Mamoru," she said, putting her thoughts into words to try to make him understand. "It was going to happen whether I woke you up first or not. Time has always been against me."

Her silent companion suddenly stopped and pulled her into a tight hug. He wasn't surprised that Usagi figured out how he felt, but he was determined to close those feeling away so she could deal with things without worrying about him. Motoki called him a worry wart, and he didn't want his Usako to turn out the same.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, just reveled in her warmth. When he let her go, he smiled at her. "We'll get through this Usako, don't worry. We'll do it together."

Usagi smiled back in response, but he could tell it was fake. "Who could fight against time?"


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! -laughs- You all asked for another chapter, so here it is. Jeeze, so demanding! -jk- I hope you like it! Oh yeah, and review!

-hugs-

_Ria_

* * *

Zoicite paced the small confines of his chambers, restless. His two weeks had been spent doing exactly what he was doing right now. He hadn't slept in days, because his mind would not stop going over and over what Sailor Moon had done to him. What Serenity had awoken, even knowing what he was; what he had done to her and her kingdom.

Restoring his memories were both a blessing and a curse. It felt like now he was breathing fresh air for the first time in centuries. His spirit felt rejuvenated, and he felt like there was nothing he couldn't do.

But beneath that lay guilt; guilt that crushed the very spirit that was thriving. Knowing that he had betrayed his Prince, no, his best friend, to follow a witch and a demon was almost unfathomable. He had turned his back on the one thing that had meant the most to him, not once, but twice. He didn't know how she had done it, but Beryl had found him again once they had all been reborn, claiming his and his friend's souls before they even realized who they were. And he hated it, chafed at his servitude like they were bindings rubbing his skin raw.

And beneath all that, buried but not forgotten, was knowing what he had done to Mercury, the one person other than Endymion that he had loved unerringly. He hadn't just betrayed her, no, he had killed her, and reveled in the look of hatred, loss, and even love that was upon her face as her light died in her eyes, just as she died in his arms.

He clenched a fistful of hair in his hand and tugged. He was thankful that Beryl had her mind upon other things, because he knew that if she called upon him, she would instantly know something was up. He couldn't seem to contain his anxiety.

"Zoicite."

Said man whirled around to face Kunzite, his mentor, who stood behind him, his face carrying the usual lack of emotion. He stood as rigid as a pole, though if you asked him, Kunzite would tell you it was his relaxed pose.

Zoicite had been avoiding Kunzite since that fateful night. And the other man knew it. Zoicite mentally cursed himself. He should have known he wouldn't have been able to hide from the man for too long. He was a strategist; he studied you and then pounced when you least expected it.

"Are you ready to tell me what is going on?" Kunzite's voice was just as dispassionate as the rest of him. But Zoicite could still hear the inflection that meant, _you're going to tell me whether you are ready or not._

He swallowed and gave his old friend a lopsided smile. "Going on?" he repeated, trying to keep the tremor from his voice. "Can't a guy get excited over knowing that our conquest is coming soon?"

Kunzite's eyes narrowed in speculation, his colorless irises making it seem like he was looking through something instead of at. He crossed his arms. "Don't give me that rubbish," he snapped. "There is something going on here, something our Queen does not know about. What is it?"

Zoicite resisted the urge to grab his hair again. He forced himself to relax, although inside he was as drawn as tight as a harp string. "Do you remember the name Endymion?" he queried, amazed at how nonchalant he sounded.

"He was our Crown Prince of the Earth who betrayed us to the Moon." Kunzite's tone held nothing but contempt. "Why are you asking?"

Zoicite waved a hand in the air. "My memories are hazy," he explained, wondering how he was going to be able to convince his teacher what really happened without losing his life in the process. "I only recall small portions of what really happened."

Kunzite frowned. "_Really _happened?" His tone was suspicious.

The strawberry blonde nodded, choosing to ignore the previous statement. At least outwardly. "Well, there's always two sides to a story right? And we only know one, the one the Queen has told us." He took a deep breath, hoping he'd survive the next moment to take another. "What if everything isn't as it seems? What if something more was going on?"

Kunzite took a step forward, anger bringing color to his pallid cheeks. "What you speak is treason," he hissed, fists clenching. "Our Queen has told us everything we need to know, nothing more, nothing less. We do not question her authority. Do you hear me?"

Zoicite raised his hands in front of him as if warding off his companion's anger. "All I'm saying is that we're not being told the whole situation. We were more than her lowly servants. Something dark made us what we are. And I just want to know what."

Kunzite was suddenly in front of him, mere inches from his face. The rage in the general's eyes made Zoicite want to back up a step, but he held his ground. He had faith that Kunzite could be convinced, it would just take a little time. Retreating would make it seem like he wasn't sure in his position.

"If you speak one word more of this nonsense, I will kill you myself, and will not think twice about it." Kunzite's voice was deathly calm, which only added to the threat. "Endymion betrayed the Earth to the Moon, who wanted to rule us. Beryl was wise enough to see what he was doing, and enlisted Metallia's aid in taking back our planet. We did so. The former Moon Queen died to lock us away, but this time we'll be doing the killing. When we find the Princess, she will die, and the Prince with her if he shows his face."

Zoicite sighed in defeat and shook his head. "We killed those we loved," he whispered.

Kuzite shrugged and turned to walk away. "We did what we had to do, that's all." He paused at the threshold of Zoicite's chambers. "Heed well my warning, _friend_. I meant what I said."

Zoicite sagged to the floor, breathing heavily. This whole situation scared him to death. He wasn't sure why Sailor Moon had chosen him to help his former prince. It seemed that Beryl had bored too deep into Kunzite's soul for him to pry her barbs loose alone. He needed help.

He stood up again, shaking himself loose of the despair that threatened to take hold. He needed help, and even if finding that help cost him his life, so be it. He had once vowed his life in aid of his prince, and he would do so again. Only this time, he added Serenity as well.

---

Motoki paused his cleaning of the counter and sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his wrist. Frowning, he glanced around the nearly empty arcade, then up at the clock across the room. 3:46pm. It was unusal for the store to be empty at any time, not just after school. He shrugged and resumed his cleaning, humming a tune under his breath.

When he came to a certain booth, he sighed again. He missed the people who usually occupied it at this time. Shy Ami, whose nose was always in a book. Minako, who was constantly flirting. Makoto, who gazed at every guy like they were her long lost love. Rei, who kept everyone in check. And Usagi, the bright and cheerful one who could light up any dark room just with her smile. It had been weeks since any of them had come in, least of all together.

Blowing an errant lock of blonde hair from his eyes, Motoki wandered back behind the counter and dumped out a pot of coffee that had been sitting too long. He debated with himself whether to make a new one or not. Then something in the back of his mind told him he had better, just in case Mamoru came in.

There was another face he missed. Mamoru had been a constant occupant at the counter for years, a cup of coffee in one hand, book in the other and a frown on his face. When he first met his now best friend, Mamoru had been as forthcoming with chatter as drawing water from a stone. At first, the dark haired young man had gone along with his constant nattering just to get him to eventually shut up. But then he had warmed up to Motoki; the blonde seemed to be the only one able to draw Mamoru into an actual conversation. He cherished that friendship, and he knew Mamoru did as well.

The sound of the chimes above the front door broke him out of his reverie. He glanced up, expecting to see some school kids coming in, but was surprised to see Mamoru and Usagi coming in, the former with a smile on his face, the latter laughing.

"Usagi! Mamoru! My two favorite people!" Motoki came around the counter, arms wide open to crush the two of them in a hug. Usagi looked up at him and ran into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Where have you two been?" Motoki asked as he led them to their usual spot.

Mamoru cast a glance at Usagi as he sat down. "Sorry Toki," he apologized. "Things have been kind of hectic lately."

Motoki shook his head. "Don't worry about it! But I'm glad you're here. Do you see how dead this place is?"

Usagi swiveled around on her stool to see what he was talking about. "It's like that all over town." she said, brows drawn down in thought. "Is there some sort of parade or carnival going on that we don't know about?"

Mamoru chuckled. "I don't think anything like that could get by you Usa," Mamoru chided. "You'd smell the popcorn and caramel apples from miles away."

Motoki watched with a smile as Usagi playfully pinched her boyfriend on the arm. It was good seeing the two of them together. He could think of no one else who better suited each of them.

"Can I get you two the usual?" he asked.

Mamoru nodded, as did Usagi. As he turned to make both the coffee and the triple chocolate milkshake, he heard Usagi get up and whisper something to Mamoru. When he turned back, Usagi was at the back of the arcade playing Sailor V, although without the usual gusto.

Motoki placed the drinks on the counter and leaned forward on his elbows. "So, how are you and Usagi doing?"

Mamoru took a sip of his coffee, a small smile of satisfaction tugging at the corner of his lips. "Great," he said a moment later.

His friend arched an eyebrow. "Just great?" He nodded his head at the girl in question, who looked almost bored. "That doesn't look great to me."

Mamoru glanced in Usagi's direction and frowned at the lack of emotion she was displaying. "She's had a falling out with her friends," he explained, looking back to Motoki. "She's been down about it."

"Did they get into a fight?"

Mamoru shook his head. "More like they don't see eye to eye about certain things."

Motoki could feel the big brother in him rising up. He hated seeing Usagi, whom he considered like another little sister, troubled about anything. It was like something with the world wasn't right. "Do you agree with what has happened?"

Mamoru took another sip of his coffee. "Usagi is in the right in this situation. The other's just can't seem to see that. Well, Minako has, but she had some trouble breaking from the group."

"I'm sure they'll all come around."

"Come around to what?" Usagi asked as she approached. For once, Sailor V hadn't held her interest for long. _Another fun thing I've grown out of. Am I growing out of everything_ _enjoyable?_ She picked up her shake and took a long drink, smiling appreciatively at Motoki. _I'll never get tired of this._

Mamoru pushed his empty mug aside. "We're just talking about the girls, Usako."

"Speaking of which," Motoki interjected, looking at the door, "here comes one of them now. Ami-san! My favorite scholar!"

Mamoru rubbed Usagi's arm as he saw her flinch. "Are you going to be okay?" he whispered.

Usagi didn't answer. She focused her gaze on her glass, mentally preparing herself for whatever came to pass. She dimly heard what Mamoru had asked, as well as Motoki asking Ami whether she wanted anything to drink. It seemed odd that the closer she came to having her friends back, the harder it was to face them.

What she did hear though, were the words everyone dreaded, no matter what situation they were in.

"Usagi-chan. We need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry this one is a little late. It's been bugging me for a while. It's not quite up to my standards, but for the life of me I can't figure out what to change. Maybe you all will let me know? Sometimes you have something pictured in your head, but for some reason can't seem to convert it into words. Well, I hope you all like this one anyways.

Thanks to all my reviewers, and keep them coming!

_Ria_

* * *

The part of Mamoru that was also Endymion balked at someone talking to royalty in such an abrupt manner. It thought that Ami should be on one knee, head bowed, asking if it would be in Usagi's convenience if they could speak. The rest of Mamoru snorted mentally and reminded the other part that Ami did not know that Usagi was her Princess. Endymion retorted that it was obvious who Usagi was.

Mamoru looked up to see that Motoki was staring at him like he suddenly grew an extra head. "What?" he whispered, annoyed. Had he been talking to himself?

Motoki shook his head. "It's nothing. You just looked like you were arguing with yourself silently. It was weird."

Usagi was looking at him in the same way. Frustrated, Mamoru pushed his mug towards his friend and demanded more coffee.

With a small smile at Mamoru, Usagi turned back to Ami. "Sure, what's up?"

Ami jerked her head to the back of the arcade. "Not here, if you don't mind. This is between the two of us."

Surprised as she was at Ami's determination, she still saw the thread of uncertainty in the girl's eyes. Ami had never been one to walk into a confrontation, and the need to flee was evident.

With a nod to both Mamoru and Motoki, and a smile to Ami, more to calm the girl down than anything, Usagi rose and walked to the booths at the back.

As Ami slid into the seat across from her, Usagi noticed for the first time how haggard the girl looked. Her hair lacked its usual bounce, there were dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't slept in days. Her skin was pale and drawn tight like she hadn't eaten either.

Usagi was taken aback by the fact that this situation had worried poor Ami to the point of exhaustion. It had seemed that she wasn't the only one who wanted things back to normal. She felt a stab of guilt for putting her friends through such a trial. Then she felt a wave of reassurance come from Mamoru, and relaxed a little. He didn't seem to blame her, but then again, she didn't think he would blame her if she intentionally set his apartment on fire either.

"So Ami," Usagi began, sensing she was the one who needed to start the conversation, or else they would just sit there staring at each other the whole time, "what's up?"

Ami folded her hands together on the table and took a deep breath. "I've been trying to figure something out Usagi-chan. It's been bothering me for some time."

Usagi nodded. She knew what Ami was leading to, but had to act like she didn't. So she asked, "What is it?"

"You know something." It wasn't a question. "It's something that the rest of us don't. Or at least some of us don't. Luna is in on it, as is Minako, which leads me to believe Artemis is as well. It must be important if you've abandoned us over it." The last statement sounded almost like an accusation.

"I have done no such thing," Usagi retorted, trying to keep her anger out of her voice. "I'm trying to teach you all something. I've been trying to do so for three years. How much patience does a girl have to have?"

Ami sat back in her seat. "When a sensei tries to teach, they let the students in on what the lesson is."

Usagi's eyes widened. How was it that the most intelligent member of the group missed the subtle hints she'd been throwing around for years? And even now Minako was doing the same thing in her place, and yet it was like it went in one ear and out the other.

She crossed her arms. It was time to bring out the attitude that Makoto supposed she had. "You nearly got killed the other night Ami, and why was that?"

Ami blinked, taken aback by the question. "Well," she stammered, "the youma was pretty strong."

Usagi snorted. "Wrong answer Ami, and you know it. That youma was no stronger than any of the other one's we've been fighting lately. Try again." She leaned forward when Ami went silent. "You all were like a pack of animals fighting over one bone, snapping at each other if one got too close to the prize. Meanwhile, Venus, your leader, might I remind you, is standing there trying to tell you all what to do, and you all ignore her. You nearly died, Ami, because you guys don't know what a team is, what it consists of."

Whether Ami felt insulted or not, she couldn't tell. And right now, couldn't care less about. She couldn't believe the resistance she was getting out of this girl. She thought she'd have to fight Rei tooth and nail, but never shy and reserved Ami. She sighed. "But I don't need to tell you that, do I Ami-chan? You came to that conclusion on your own."

Ami gave her a tight nod. "You know we can't be anything more than what we are."

"And right now you are being less than you can be."

---

"Do you think they are working things out?"

Mamoru shrugged. "Who knows?"

Motoki glanced at his friend, confused over his nonchalance. "Don't you want to have Usagi get her friends back?"

Mamoru's cobalt eyes locked with his. "Usagi doesn't want them back unless they want to come back on their own."

To Motoki, that was Mamoru's way of saying end of discussion.

---

Ami seemed to agree with Usagi's pervious statement. "I've always thought that we have worked like a team," she admitted quietly. "But apparently I've been wrong. And I am confused because I don't understand what you are intending us to be. What have we been doing wrong?"

Usagi nibbled on her lower lip as she tried to figure out a way to describe what she wanted, without sounding like a complete idiot. She decided to go with something that Ami might know about, something that came from a book.

"I've been reading a lot about ancient cultures," she began, an almost faraway look in her eyes as she remembered. "It's amazing how many of them have been wiped out by others who were larger in strength, be it in numbers and physicality, or in faith in their cause. The one thing I noticed, was that if there was any doubt anywhere, no matter how small, the structure of that civilization crumbled. That belief in what they stood for held them together, made them able to withstand almost anything.

"There were armies out there that made their foes weak at the knees, because their defeat was inevitable. These forces lived and breathed each other. Thousands of men, but one living unit. Everyone was coordinated with everyone else.

"One person led them, and they would willingly die for that person, because they personified everything they believed in. There was no jealousy, no envy, nothing that would jeopardize their cause."

She pinned Ami with her gaze, the intensity in them making the other girl involuntarily swallow. "That is what I want us to be," she declared, stabbing her finger onto the table to emphasize her point. "I want us to be so solid in our belief in each other, in our capabilities, and what we stand for, as protectors of this world, that nothing will ever stop us. I want our enemies to quiver in fear of facing us. We have a role on this planet Ami-chan, and if we cannot stop fighting each other, what do the people here have to rely on? There is enough corruption in this world, and I do not want it in my soldiers."

Ami was looking at her, eyes wide, but full of respect. While she could feel proud of herself, Usagi instead felt a little resentment, that even Ami thought so little of her. She could easily admit to herself that when she was younger, anything she said was either way off base, or considered so stupid it wasn't even worth thinking about. But to still think the same way, three years later, when she had proven otherwise over and over again, was ludicrous.

"Minako realized what was happening, didn't she?" Ami's question was so quiet Usagi barely heard her.

"She had a slight edge, but only because of her empathy. She was not the first. Mamoru and Luna were."

Ami's eyes, which had previously been on her lap, raised to hers. She saw embarrassment in those blue depths, embarrassment over not being able to solve a simple problem, even though the answer to stood next to you on a nightly basis. She didn't need to be told who Mamoru was, it seemed obvious now.

"I am sorry Usagi-chan," the girl apologized after a moment. All the defiance she had before was gone, like the wind had been taken out of her sails. She sounded defeated. "You're right, you have been giving us hints. I've been so concerned with staying out of the middle of things, that I've missed what's being said. No wonder you didn't want to tell us."

Usagi's eyebrows drew up. "Tell you what, my friend?" There was no emotion in the words, no implication that she either knew nor did not know what Ami was talking about.

Ami didn't answer, instead shaking her head and chuckling sadly. "We've been horrible guardians, haven't we Princess?"

Usagi reached forward and grasped the other girl's hands, restoring her memories with the touch. When Ami regained her senses again, moments later, she smiled at her. "Never that, Mercury. You just lost your path for a little while. But I've come to lead you back. Will you follow me?"

Ami didn't answer, but then again, she didn't need to.

---

That evening, Usagi stood on the balcony of Mamoru's apartment, watching the sun slowly set in a wave of fiery colors on the horizon. The lights on the street below one by one came on, chasing away the spreading darkness of the encroaching night.

Oddly enough, she had never watched a complete sunset. The whole ordeal seemed too depressing; the sun having to give up it's supremacy to the moon each and everyday.

Not that she hated the night. It was in fact the complete opposite. It was just the fact that both the sun and moon had to surrender something so precious to eachother everyday, never knowing if anyone would be around when next they came. Life was so fleeting.

Usagi sighed and scrubbed her face with her hands. When she was younger, thoughts like these had never entered her head. She had been so carefree and innocent. Now, she was battle hardened, causing her to be almost impassionate to everything. She had to be, with some of the things she saw daily.

She sometimes caught herself wondering why she even bothered to follow the path that Fate had seemed to dump in her lap. Most of the time, the very people she bled and sweat for didn't even know that she was out there fighting for them. They didn't care what was happening, unless she failed in some way and disaster struck them. Then, they blamed her, not even knowing that a little part of her died every time she was too late to save someone. She cried when they cried, mourned when they mourned.

Being a superhero was something every child dreamed about. Being able to save people gave you a certain sense of accomplishment, a sense that you had the power to change the world. No child ever though about the dark side of the role. The pain, exhaustion, the defeat. In your dreams, you always saved the people in trouble. There just was no other way.

Even with thoughts like these, she continued on anyways, because she wanted everyone else on the planet to have what she didn't; a chance to live their lives as they saw fit. The life that was taken away from her. But a life she didn't want back. Once you saw the other side, you couldn't go back to the way you were. It changed you.

"Usako?"

Usagi turned from the emerging stars to Mamoru, whose hair matched and blended in with the emerging night. She noticed he looked worried, and scolded herself for letting him in on her internal conflict. She gave him a small smile and turned back to the city.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin between her odangos. "Brooding is my forte, love, not yours," he chided lightly.

"Sometimes I can't help it," she replied, reaching up to grasp his forearms with her small hands. "Seeing this side of things puts things in perspective."

Mamoru snorted softly. "That is if you can get out of the sudden pit of depression you dug yourself into."

Usagi turned in his arms to gaze up at him. "That's what I have you for."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what about before you had me?"

Usagi buried her head into his chest, reveling in both his warmth and scent. She wished that if she stayed right here in this place, with him, that every worry and problem would just wash away, like the tides that her Moon controlled here on Earth. But such was not to be.

Mamoru's arms tightened around her. "Usako, let me in," he pleaded. "I can't help if I don't know what is bothering you. You're giving me feelings and sensations, but nothing else."

"It's just silly worrying," came a whisper from his shirt. "Nothing more."

"And it's dragging you down, and everyone is starting to notice."

There was a sigh. "Not everyone. Only the people who want to see." She raised her head to look at him in the eyes. All he saw was sadness. "I had to fight Ami to get her to understand Mamoru. Ami! The one person I expected the least amount of resistance from. Why are they hiding from the truth? Why don't they want to see?"

He wiped at a tear that had escaped her eye with his thumb. "They are comfortable to leave things they way that they are. Not everyone likes change."

Usagi looked away. "But that's what the world does. Nothing stays they same, not even us."

"Not everyone has that philosophy."

She suddenly shivered. "Something's going to happen soon, Mamo-chan," her voice was choked with tears. "I can feel it in the air. And I'm not going to be able to stop it." When her eyes met his again they were frightened. "Someone is going to get seriously hurt, and I can't do anything about it!"

"Are you sure?" Inside, he knew she was right, but he had to ask anyway.

Usagi nodded fervently and took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. "You know I am. The city was practically deserted today, and it felt like it was holding it's breath, waiting to see what was going to happen." She smoothed down his shirt that she had crushed in her fear. "This seems to be centered on us, but everyone else is feeling it as well."

She looked up at him again and the only thing that could describe her eyes was liquid agony, and it broke his heart. What could you do when you didn't know what you were fighting against?

Not knowing what else to do, he scooped her up into his arms, brought her inside and placed her on the couch. She instantly curled herself into a small ball.

"Mamo-chan?"

He kneeled down until he was eye level with her.

"Can I stay here tonight?" It was almost a plea. "I don't think I can stand being alone right now."

Without saying a word, he placed a kiss on her forehead and rose to make a call to Minako.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry this one is a little late. (To me at least. Over a week is a long time to wait for me.) I'm working on my third day of having a migraine, so thinking, much less staring at a computer screen, is out of the question.

I'm approaching 100 reviews! I can't believe the response I've had to this story. All I can say is I love you guys and keep them coming!

_Ria_

* * *

When Mamoru woke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the lack of sunlight filtering through his curtains.

At first, he had the hazy thought that it might still be early on in the night, before the sun had risen. But a glance at the clock on his bedside table told him otherwise. It was way past dawn. He was about to climb out of bed before he remembered the slumbering form next to him.

After he had called Minako the night before to inform her of Usagi's emotional state, to which Minako had told him a stern 'take care of her', he had made a quick dinner, hoping hunger would bring Usagi's mood up. Instead, she had picked at it, gaze drawn inward. The only thing that had kept him quiet was the fact he wasn't getting bombarded by negative thoughts. Although he didn't know if that was such a good thing.

The rest of the night was no different. Usagi stayed silent, but stuck close to him, often latching on to his arm or shirt, as if to remind herself that he was still there. He gave her what comfort he could.

When they had retired for the night, he thought that she wouldn't have been able to sleep, so drawn into her thoughts was she. He was wrong. She had given him a goodnight kiss, snuggled up to his side, and promptly fell asleep instantly. He had smiled to himself, relieved that some things would never change.

As he gazed at her form, which was sprawled across the other half of his bed, he marveled at how innocent she looked; untouched by any of the worries that plagued her during the day.

A sudden ray of light broke through the clouds and bathed her in it's glow, making her hair shine like gold. He twined a piece of it through his fingers, watching the light play with the individual strands.

"Mamoru, why are you playing with my hair at such an un-godly hour?"

He chuckled and dropped the strand, idly wondering how she would feel such a thing when it was so long. "It's not early, Usa," he answered, yawning. "It's past eight."

Usagi sat up, blinking bleary eyes at the window. "You could have fooled me," she muttered, stretching and then flopping herself back down. "What did you do, hide the sun?"

Mamoru snorted. "Right, like I can do that."

She raised a eyebrow at him in question, but said nothing. She watched him for a moment with a smile. "You know, I could get used to this."

"Used to what?"

"Waking up next to you."

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You look like you slept well," he observed as he rose from the bed and walked to the aligning bathroom, pausing at the doorway for her answer.

Usagi flashed him a large grin. "Like a rock," she said cheerily, burrowing herself deeper into the blankets. "Your bed is the comfiest I've ever slept in. I could lay here forever."

Mamoru hoped that she could do so as well.

---

One hand flat against the stone wall to his right, the other clenched into his hair, Zoicite made his careful way down into the lower catacombs of their mountain base. Having no light whatsoever to go by, he instead had to use his memory and other senses to guide him.

He had rarely been to this part of the cavern. The affairs of the two who had previously resided here were none of his concern. His rank having been higher than theirs, he had rarely needed to see his two brothers in arms, Jadeite and Nephlite. Now, one had fled to self imposed exile, the other encased and a chunk of solid ice.

Zoicite idly wondered if Nephlite had figured out that things weren't as they were supposed to be, and that was why he had escaped. It had been completely unforeseen. One day he was there, the next, gone. Beryl hadn't cared; Nephlite had never been one of her favorites. She had never seen the need to study the stars as he had. She thought that there was nothing to be told from them, even though their predictions were coming true more and more often.

Pausing at an intersection, Zoicite took the left passage which led deeper down into the rock. His breath came out in puffs, as the very air dropped in temperature every step he took. Before, when Jadeite was still alive, or at least alive and mobile, his chamber had been unbearably hot. The general hadn't been able to stand the colder climates of the Arctic, so he had constant fires burning. He claimed that the cold dulled his psychic senses.

Starting to shiver, the strawberry blonde wrapped his arms around himself to try and keep in some of his own heat. The water that filtered through the cracks in the stone had long ago frozen from the cold.

Glancing up, Zoicite saw what he had been searching for. In the center of the chamber stood Jadeite's frozen prison, illuminated by light that seemed to rise from the floor. That had been Beryl's doing, he knew. She had wanted anyone who saw Jadeite's state to remember what the cost of failure was.

The blonde general's mouth was wide open; no doubt he had tried to explain or apologize to his Queen while she worked her dark magic. His hands were raised, as an act of supplication. Nephlite had told Zoicite, that while Beryl was freezing him, he had tried to tell her that he knew something important, something that would help her destroy the Senshi. She had ignored him. Nephlite thought that it was folly, Zoicite just stupid. Any knowledge, no matter how small, could be used for your own gains.

Sighing, he placed a hand on the cold ice, over Jadeite's own. "I wish you were here with me friend. You and I together were quite the team."

In their last lives, both Zoicite and Jadeite were a comedic duo, telling jokes and playing pranks. No one was immune, not even the Prince. Endymion often joined in, especially when the prank was on Kunzite. His favorite was when they had sent a woman to Kunzite's rooms to seduce him, only the woman was really a man. The two blondes had had to hide for nearly a week while their leader calmed down.

_Zoicite?_

Said man staggered back a step in fright, whipping his head side to side to seek out who had spoken. When he saw that he was alone, he looked back to Jadeite, eyebrows raised. Had the man spoken directly into his head?

"Jade, you can hear me?" When he received no answer he assumed he needed physical connection. Placing his hand back on the ice, he repeated his question.

_Zoi! You have no idea how glad I am to see you! GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

"Whoa, Jade, calm down. How are you speaking to me?"

There was a snort, but it didn't sound entirely sane. _I'm a bloody psychic, remember? Can you help me?_

While Zoicite didn't really know why he had come down here, he did know that this was not it. He had no idea what to do, and Jadeite somehow knew it.

_So, you can't help. _His sigh made Zoicite shiver internally. _Then why are you here?_

Zoicite hesitated a moment, trying to think of that very reason. Meanwhile, he shook his hand to get feeling back into it. "I guess I just wanted to see a friendly face," he admitted, replacing his other hand.

_You and I haven't exactly been on good terms, _Jadeite said dryly. _What's with the change of heart?_

Zoicite leaned in, his face inches from his companion's openmouthed one. "The Queen has been lying to us."

Jadeite was silent a moment. _You know,_ he said, his mental voice both amused and angry at the same time, _if I could I would laugh in your face. It doesn't take a genius to figure out we weren't told everything. It doesn't even take years of being locked up in a block of ice with only your thoughts either! _His voice raised in pitch. _She constantly threatened us with death to keep our thoughts only on what she wanted, and that was awakening Metallia. She knew that certain things would stir memories, so she doesn't allow us the time to dwell on it. She doesn't want us to remember who we were!_

His voice broke, the last threads of his sanity seemingly fraying. _Our Crown Prince is out there, and I am here in this damned ice, debating with myself whether the walls are black or grey! You have to get me out of here, Zoicite! I can't take this!_

Zoicite placed his forehead on top of Jadeite's and stared into his eyes, although he didn't know if his friend could see him. "I will do what I can Jade, I promise, and I will protect Endymion as well. Just hold on a little longer, okay?"

So caught up in reassuring Jadeite, Zoicite didn't notice someone slipping out of the chambers behind him.

--

The day passed without incident. By the time the sun went down Mamoru was beginning to doubt Usagi's belief. When he would say something to that effect, Usagi would look at him calmly and state, "And yet the sun has not come out yet, so something must still be wrong, am I right?"

It made him wonder if maybe Usagi had lost some of her sanity. What did the sun have to do with anything? Endymion kept babbling the word 'birthright' in the back of his head, but he ignored it.

Her sudden change in attitude did nothing to assuage his fears either. It was like she had closed the door on whatever she was feeling the night before, and refused to acknowledge her near breakdown.

_She's trying to prove that she can stand on her own two feet, but to who? I can certainly see that she can, but maybe she doesn't believe it herself. _Endymion's presence had shifted a little, adding that he should be ready to step in. Her stubbornness would prove only fatal.

"You seem a lot better today," he had mentioned as they ate lunch at a café that afternoon.

Usagi had shrugged, and waved a forkful of salad in the air. "What's the point in worrying about things you can't change?" She had glanced up at the sky, noting that it was still overcast. Turning back to him, she raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should do the same."

Confusing couldn't even begin to describe how she was acting throughout the day. One moment she would be all laughter and smiles, the next somber and quiet. He caught himself wishing that this big event would just happen so Usagi would be normal again.

Usagi flipped open her cell phone as she led Mamoru to a bench in the park that evening. He hadn't questioned that decision either. This time, what she did made sense.

"Minako?" Usagi asked as she sat. "Yes, I'm better. Listen, I need you to get the girls together and come down to the park." She paused and he assumed Minako asked a question. "When had a problem never occurred at the park? I want you to spread out and look for anything odd, okay? Let me know if you do. Okay, bye."

"So, what do we do now?" Mamoru asked as she fell silent.

She looked over at him, a smile bright on her face. She reached up to sweep aside the hair from his eyes. "Now, we wait. It won't be long now."

She was right. Minutes later she received a call from Ami saying that Zoicite was wandering around by the rose garden, seemingly waiting for something.

"Pull back out of sight, and don't transform until I get there," the blonde instructed, jumping up from the bench, Mamoru following behind. "He'll know you're there if you do. When I tell you, I want you to form a wall of mist around all of us. We don't need civilians getting in the middle of this.

"Mamoru, I want you out of sight as well," she continued as she hung up her phone without pausing.

He latched onto her arm to stall her. "What do you mean?" he asked as she turned.

She huffed a sigh. "Zoicite knows who you are. If he sees you, things will go downhill very fast. I don't need him giving away your identity."

Mamoru's hand tightened around her wrist. How could she not tell him something important like this? "Why did you tell him?"

Usagi shook off his hand and continued out again. "I needed someone on the inside," she explained when she saw he was following behind her. "someone to influence Kunzite and whoever else is still there. I want your generals back with you, like I will have my Senshi. That and I don't want to have to keep looking over my shoulder incase they plan a attack."

He said nothing as she ducked behind a tree to transform. He felt his stomach clench into a knot. She had said something else, without speaking at all. _I want your generals with you to protect you just in case I'm not. _Endymion's warning seemed doubly important now. He also wondered when their roles of 'protector'/'protected' had changed.

He stood frozen as Sailor Moon ran by, unwilling to even consider the idea that Usagi wouldn't be around. She was his guidepost, something he knew would always be there to help him find his way incase he got lost. She was the air he breathed, the sun that shined; she was everything to him. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her. _You'll avenge her death, you dolt, _came the answer. _But you better not let it get that far. _

"Mamoru!"

He shook his head and looked over to Moon, who stood a few feel away, impatience and concern warring across her face. He waved his hand, both to tell her to go on ahead, and to stop worrying. She did so, throwing a wink at him over her shoulder. A minute later, now transformed and with new resolve, he followed after.

When he caught up, he stayed back like she asked, stopping short by Venus, who nodded at him in greeting and held a finger to her lips to beckon silence.

"Thank you for coming," he heard Zoicite say, his voice unsteady. He seemed really nervous, occasionally glancing out of the corner of his eyes for any threats.

Sailor Moon nodded, her body seemingly relaxed. "Have you had any luck?" she asked. They stood quite a distance apart, making it easy to hear their voices.

The former dark general shook his head, his shoulders slumped. "I don't think I can convince Kunzite. Beryl's influence is too deep in him."

As if on cue, the world suddenly went pitch black, like all light had been sucked into a deep abyss. There was a growl, and a shriek of pain.

Tuxedo Kamen felt Venus latch onto his arm, making sure he was still there. He heard one of the Senshi cry out to Sailor Moon, but couldn't tell who it was.

Seconds later, the darkness receded, but nothing was the same. Zoicite was on the ground, a purple blade of energy lodged in his shoulder. Kunzite was on top of him, hands grasping the other side of the sword, his face a mask of pure rage and hatred.

"Traitor!" Kunzite hissed, his face inches from his comrades. "How dare you betray us like this! You knew they are our enemies, why are you consorting with them?"

As Zoicite gasped out an answer, Sailor Moon inched back to where Tuxedo Kamen and Venus were standing.

She placed her gloved hands on her friend's cheeks, making sure she was all right. Venus' face was painted in anguish, tears threatening to escape from her eyes. It seemed the her former life's feelings for Kunzite had surfaced with full force.

"I'm going to fix this, Minako, don't worry," Sailor Moon assured her. She looked to Tuxedo Kamen, eyes calm amidst all the madness. "I'm going to distract Kunzite away from Zoicite. When I do that, you go over and heal him, but stay out of sight. Mercury's mist is going to help, but it's not completely impenetrable."

When he looked about to resist, she kissed him lightly, stalling him. "Please love, trust me."

Swallowing back a sob that suddenly threatened to escape, he nodded. Her composure despite the situation scared him to the bone. Endymion told him to be ready.

Confident that he would do as she asked, she walked back to her old spot , noting Mercury's position as she did so. The girl looked torn, but nodded as she caught her princesses gaze.

"Kunzite!" Moon called, involuntarily gulping as the man's eyes snapped on her. They didn't seem completely sane. "Isn't it me you want? I'm your enemy here, not him."

Yanking the sword out of Zoicite's body, eliciting a scream of pain from his victim, Kunzite rounded on her. "What have you done to him?" he demanded, taking a few steps towards her. Mist suddenly formed around them, but he seemed not to notice. "How dare you taint his mind with your lies and deceit!"

Sailor Moon crossed her arms. Over Kunzite's shoulder she saw Tuxedo Kamen reach Zoicite's side.

"It's you who have been listening to lies, Kunzite," she shot back angrily. "It's hard to believe that such a man as you would blindly follow someone without knowing all the facts. I thought you were smarter than that."

Kunzite's lips pulled back off his teeth to snarl an answer, but a hiss of pain from behind him caught his attention. Turning, his eyes instantly caught sight of Tuxedo Kamen, his hands faintly glowing gold above Zoicite's body.

"You." The word was spoken with such venom that it made the hairs on Sailor Moon's arms stand straight up, even throught her gloves. Tuxedo Kamen looked up, mouth wide open in shock.

Kunzite lunged for Kamen, sword extended. In an instant she knew that Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't be able to block the thrust. In less time it took for her heart to beat once, she knew what she had to do.

Hoping she would get there in time, she somehow dove between the two of them before the blade could close the distance.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes were shut tight, knowing what was about to happen, and knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it. Resigned to his fate, he summoned up Usagi's face in his mind, and waited for the pain.

It never came.

When he opened his eyes, his heart came up into his throat, as did a cry of pure misery. There in front of him, on her knees, was his beloved, Kunzite's sword pierced through her side. She had somehow leapt in front of him.

He suddenly knew what Usagi and Endymion had hinted at about the weather. The sky let out a thunderous boom, echoing his second scream, and the clouds opened up in great torrents of rain.

* * *

Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger... 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Apologies to everyone. This update has been a long time in coming. I caught a little bit of writers block, although I've shaken it off now. Things seem to be moving along smoothly now. Thank you all for sticking around during the delay. (And sticking around through the horrible cliffy I left you with last time.) I know some of you hated me, but I didn't really leave you much choice.

And now I'll stop rambling. Love you all and, as always, review!

_Ria_

* * *

Time seemed to slow to a stop.

Sailor Moon glanced down, seeing her hands wrapped around Kunzite's blade that was embedded into her side. She noted absently that there was no pain, when there should have been. She's received scratches that had hurt worse than this.

She gave the sword a slight tug, but it did not budge. Instead she let go, and looked up. Everything around her was frozen. She could pick out each individual raindrop in the sky. The mist in the air did not even swirl around her breath.

Kunzite's face was warped in rage, her Senshi in horror. Tuxedo Kamen's hands were raised to the sky, as if beckoning the wrath of God to come down to Earth. She could only imagine what was going through his mind.

"You really do like keeping things interesting."

A lone figure approached her, the mists separating as they passed, but never enough to give Sailor Moon a good look at them. She guessed that the figure was female from the voice, and noticed the shadow of long hair as she came closer. She was holding a long staff.

"Am I dead?"

There was a chuckle as the figure kneeled down. It was disconcerting to have her so close, and not be able to see her clearly.

"No Princess, but I must say that you are leading yourself down the path to it."

"You know who I am? What is going on?"

The woman stood up, her movements fluid and graceful. "I have slowed Time for you," she explained, waving her staff for emphasis. "I know what you planned to do here, and it would have failed had I not intervened. I am breaking the Rules to do this, but I do not like the outcome if I did not."

Comprehension started to dawn on Sailor Moon. When she was Serenity, her mother had told her that there were other Senshi, from every planet in the solar system, theirs and all the others. Each was a protector, guardians of the current ruling monarch. However, there was one who was said to guard not a person, but all Time itself. These were the descendants from Pluto, a race accustomed to isolation.

"Then I thank you for your help Pluto," Moon said. She would have risen to embrace the older woman, had she not been partially frozen to the ground.

Pluto tipped her head slightly at the acknowledgement. "Act quickly, Sailor Moon," she advised, twirling the staff above her head and slamming it back down to the ground. "This is the only chance I can give you."

Sailor Moon nodded, and placed her hand on Kunzite's, already feeling the tingling of approaching pain. She almost panicked, not knowing what memories she could give a man she knew nothing about. But then she remembered the largest part of him that he embraced from the past.

Had she not already had physical contact with the man, her plan would have failed, not only because of the staggering pain that crashed back into her, but the fact that Tuxedo Kamen, now fully attired in Endymion's royal regalia, slammed into Kunzite, sword extended at the man's throat. She had no breath to issue a protest of pain as the blade in her side evaporated.

Endymion, having no physical body to slow down, had witnessed Pluto's intervention, so had been ready to take control of Kamen's body when time started again normally. He had warned Mamoru that he had to be ready in case Usagi pulled something like this. The boy had failed, so he was taking matters into his own hands.

"Tell me why I shouldn't separate that pretty head of yours from your shoulders right now, Kunzite." Endymion's voice was deathly calm , having been already committed to what must be done.

Kunzite's face was ashen white, his eyes wide and surprised. No sooner had he began his killing thrust, he had been thrown to the ground by his former Prince. His speed had been astounding.

His eyes narrowed, attempting to take back control of the situation, if only to buy himself enough time to sort out the sudden thoughts in his head. Whatever Sailor Moon had done to him made the world seem like it was teetering on the brink of madness.

"How dare you show you face again! You betrayer!" He sounded less sure than he should have.

One of Endymion's eyebrows rose, barely seen beneath his fall of ebony hair. "Oh really?" he drawled, shifting more of his weight onto his knees which were pinning Kunzite's arms to the ground. "Tell me dear friend, did I kill your friends? No? How about your family?" His face loomed closer, twisted into a scowl. "Did I kill your mother right in front of you? Did I run her through with my sword, then blast your father away as he came to aid his beloved wife?" His voice lowered into a snarl. "Did I have a hand in the destruction of not one, but two civilizations?"

"You wanted the Moon to control us! You helped that witch Selenity!"

Endymion's eyes narrowed. He applied more pressure to his blade, sending a small drop of crimson blood flowing down from the tip. It mixed in with the rain, making a pink rivulet. "The Moon was making sure we didn't destroy ourselves. We are a race that embraces corruption just as easily as peace. You, my dear friend, aided that corruption by following a lunatic and a force made of pure evil. And now you are doing the same again. So, for that, I cannot forgive you."

Kunzite's eyes widened with fright as Endymion shifted his sword tip down in the hollow of his throat. He tried to speak, but words failed him. So he instead closed his eyes and waited.

"Endymion, stop."

The Prince looked back, seeing Sailor Moon cradled in Venus's lap. Mercury's hands were over her wound, no doubt applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Mars and Jupiter stood guard, all the more imposing with their hair and clothes drenched from the rain. Zoicite had retreated out of sight.

It may have been Sailor Moon's mouth that moved, but it was Serenity's voice that had spoken.

"Do not kill him. I have done what was needed, now leave it be." She was speaking as if she were Sailor Moon, to keep her identity hidden. But one could tell the difference. The intonation, even the slight accent to her words, they were all Serenity.

Endymion's lip curled. "He nearly kills you and you want me to let him go?" A flash of lightning accentuated his distaste of the situation. "He betrayed me and I deserve to deliver justice!"

"You cannot punish him for something done in the past. He has done nothing in this one yet to warrant his death. Leave him to decide which side he is on." Her quiet tone brooked no argument.

With a snarl, Endymion retreated into the back of Mamoru's mind, leaving a slightly stunned Tuxedo Kamen in his wake. He shoved himself off of Kunzite and retreated to Moon's side.

Kunzite raised himself onto his knees, eyes wary. "So, you leave the enemy to survive to attack you again?" he asked contemptuously. His gaze flickered briefly to Venus, then back to Moon.

Sailor Moon nodded. "You are not stupid Kunzite," she said, her voice now entirely her own. "You know if you do this again no one will hesitate to blast you into oblivion. I have given you what I can, and I only hope you use the knowledge wisely."

The dark general said nothing as he disappeared, but his gaze was hooked onto Venus. Sailor Moon did not have to look up to know that her friend shared that gaze.

Sailor Moon felt Venus relax beneath her. Kunzite's presence had her tense and on edge. Jupiter sagged to her knees, as if exhausted. Mars turned, her eyes glued to Tuxedo Kamen, whose gaze was in turn fixed on Sailor Moon.

Kamen knelt in front of her, wanting to both strangle her and smother her to him at the same time. "I was told you would do something like this." His voice was dry but worry laced the words.

Moon chuckled weakly. "Oh really? Because it was never on my list of things to do."

Mercury removed her hands from Moon's side and wiped her brow with her upper arm. Both gloves were heavily stained with blood. "The bleeding has stopped for now," she began in a purely professional voice, "but even with your accelerated healing, you're going to need real medical attention. I don't know if the sword hit anything vital"

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. It was the only thing she could move at the moment. The pain was intense, and bouts of nausea made it feel like her stomach was in her throat. "And what am I going to tell them Mercury?" she asked snidely, struggling to suppress a cough. "I jumped into the middle of a fight with a guy carrying a sword? They'll think I'm crazy, and no doubt ask a ton of questions that I cannot answer." She waved a hand weakly. "I'll think of something."

Tuxedo Kamen snorted. "You'll bleed out before you come up with anything. Just let me heal you."

Sailor Moon appraised him. He looked exhausted, his skin pallid and drawn. "I don't think you have the energy for that."

"So what do you want to do?" he snapped back. "Just sit here and die?"

"No one is dying here tonight," Venus retorted heatedly. "Sailor Moon can just amplify your healing powers with the Silver crystal."

"I can?" Moon asked, wishing she could turn to see her friend's face. She felt Venus nod, but she said nothing, apparently not knowing how to perform the task suggested.

After a moment, she decided to just wing it. After all, she couldn't do much more damage than was already done. Taking hold of one of Kamen's hands, and grasping her brooch with the other, she concentrated on her crystal. She wasn't sure just how to use it in this way, she just knew it acted on the user's wishes. So, she wished away the pain, and the injury.

It was an unnerving experience. It was an odd feeling, a kind of prickling as her wound mended itself back together. It hurt, but not as much as having a gaping hole in your side.

The connection with Mamoru was intense. Their link flared to life, pulsating like a heartbeat. In that time, she felt what he felt; exhaustion, physical and emotional. She also felt Endymion's simmering anger in the background; his sudden appearance had changed things dramatically.

When she opened her eyes minutes later, she noticed all that remained of the fight was a faint scar stretching from her ribs down to her hip. She straightened a little to test the new skin. It was tender, but it held. She tried to rise, but another wave of nausea kept her down.

With his hand still in hers, Tuxedo Kamen helped her rise, placing his other arm around her waist to hold her up. "We are going to have a chat about this later," he promised, his tone dark.

Moon gave him a wan smile. "Sure, but could you quit with the rain?" Almost instantly, it was gone. Satisfied that he had finally taken her hints to heart, she then looked to her Senshi. "I'm assuming there is going to be questions, right?" Not that she wanted to deal with them right now. _All I want is a nice warm bed and some dry clothes. This isn't the end of things, and I'm sure sleep is soon going to be hard to come by._

Jupiter, still on her knees, looked up. Her emerald eyes were wide. "I may not understand the real reason you did what you did, besides the obvious, but I am not going to scold you for it." By the look of her, she was ready to lay everything out in the open, regardless of what was going on around her. She sighed and threw her arms in the air. "I've been so obsessed with looking out for you, that I haven't been seeing that you don't need that kind of help. You've needed support, not coddling." she sounded angry, but at herself.

"I've been in the same mindset as I have been when I first met you. Somehow I couldn't comprehend that you've grown up, both as a person and a Senshi. I guess to me, you've always been like a little sister, one that needs someone to watch out for them."

Her hands balled into fists. "I can understand now why your patience with us has gotten short. I would have snapped long ago.

"But this is so much bigger than my lack of faith in you. And I do not know what is going on anymore, or at least not all of it. And to be able to properly support you," she flicked her gaze quickly to Mars, "I can only hope that you can trust me enough to let me in."

A genuine smile lit up Moon's face and she nodded. "I cannot thank you enough Jupiter. But it's going to have to wait until I get my strength back." Jupiter nodded without complaint. She seemed in no hurry. Moon then gazed at Mars, who looked uncertain. "Mars? Are you okay?"

The fire Senshi waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm just glad you're okay, that's all." Jupiter's gaze had clearly meant the she wanted Rei to follow her lead, but the girl wasn't ready yet; it could be clearly read on her features.

Sailor Moon sighed. This time the truth of what was going on had showed itself in quite a commanding way, and she still was ignoring it. Tuxedo Kamen gave her a squeeze of sympathy.

"Where is Zoicite?" Moon asked suddenly, glancing around.

The was a rustle behind them where the general emerged from the bushes, his overcoat shredded and his hair loose and plastered to his head. He was clearly nervous, one hand clenched in his hair, the other crossed over his stomach. His gaze was on Mercury, and looking away seemed like it hurt him.

He gave both Kamen and Moon a slight bow. "I must thank you both, Endymion-sama and Sailor Moon, for saving my life, however undeserving it may be."

Kamen held up a hand. "Please, do not call me that. It's Mamoru now." Zoicite nodded and bowed again.

Sailor Moon gave him a nudge. "Take him to your place, and I'll be along shortly. Things are going to have to be straightened out now that a certain hothead blew his cover." Kamen nodded and reluctantly let her go. Flicking a hand in the general's direction and giving Jupiter a pointed glance, he started out, Zoicite timidly following.

When the two were out of earshot, she approached Mercury, whose eyes were focused on the general's back.

"Are you okay Mercury?"

The girl gave a shaky laugh. "Honestly? I don't know. This is all so sudden. I told myself that when I saw him, I would ignore whatever feelings came up. But I can't. I hate him for all that he has done to us, and yet miss him and love him at the same time." She shook her head, her hair sticking to her face. She pried a lock off with a finger. "It should be impossible really. These are feelings from someone who lived long ago, why do I have to endure them?"

Moon placed her hand on the girl's arm and giving it a squeeze. "Don't be afraid of what you are feeling. You're not betraying anyone by doing so. This is all going to take time, so don't jump to any conclusions."

She moved to Venus, who had the fingers of one of her gloves in her mouth. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "What did you give him?" She asked, her tone pleading. She looked like her whole world depended on what the answer was.

"I gave him all I could. I gave him memories of you. I only hope it will be enough."

"Wait just a second," Jupiter interjected, confused. "What am I missing here? Were we paired with them in the past?"

Venus nodded, her voice faraway. "They were Endymion's Shitennou, his trusted guards, just as we were Serenity's protectors. We each fell in love with them, just as Serenity did with the Prince."

Jupiter's gaze snapped to Sailor Moon. "That mean's that you're," she stopped suddenly, laughing to herself. "Oh, my friend, this means you're never leaving my sight again."

Moon rolled her eyes, knowing that her friend meant what she said. She looked to Mars, who was still quiet. "Rei-chan, are you sure you're okay? You're never this quiet."

Mars blew a strand of hair from her eyes in agitation. "Gee, thanks for the compliment, Odango. I'm fine, just tired. Can we go now?"

Sailor Moon sagged a little, both from exhaustion and from her friend's attitude. "Yes, go home and get some rest. This was just the beginning. Now that some thing's have come into the light, I know for a fact that Beryl is going to press the advantage."

The girls nodded, Mars departing without a backwards glance. Venus and Mercury walked away together, heads close as they no doubt talked about the new developments. Only Jupiter stayed behind, a sly and cunning smile on her face.

"And I guess you'll be walking me home then?" Sailor Moon asked sarcastically. She didn't really want to chat, but saw no way around it.

"You better believe it," was the answer. "Mamoru will have my hide if you don't get there in one piece." The brunette seemed unfazed by all that had happened through the night. She dealt with things head on; if it happened in the past, she was content to let it stay there. She only needed to know what was important to the here and now.

"You know, I always thought you and Mamoru fought too much to be normal," Makoto went on as they started out, now in their civilian clothes. "You two were like magnets, always drawn to the other even though you might not have wanted it." Makoto's arm was wound around her waist, supporting her as they walked.

"There are a lot of things I didn't want," Usagi muttered, eyes focused on the ground, "but Mamoru was never one of them."

Makoto shrugged, unfazed but her friend's dour mood. Almost dying could do that to a person.

"So, what do you think is going to happen now?" the brunette asked a moment later, pausing at a crosswalk.

"Endymion has kinda let the cat out of the bag." They continued on as the light changed.

Usagi sighed. "Beryl was obsessed with Endymion in the past. I can only assume that it's the same now. Now that she knows he's with us, she's going to do whatever she can to get to him, although I don't know in what way."

"So what role do the general's hold in this?" Makoto's tone was light, but Usagi caught more than just mild curiosity in it.

"I have to tell you the truth, Mako-chan." she admitted. "I don't even know if all of them are still alive. You joined us in the middle of the pack."

Her friend nodded, a frown furrowing her brow. "Who was he?"

She didn't need to ask who her friend was talking about. "Nephrite."

They were quiet after that, and soon reached the entrance of Mamoru's apartment building. Usagi slipped away from Makoto's embrace and turned to look at her. The frown was still present.

"Tomorrow we'll find out whatever we can from Zoicite, Mako-chan." Usagi said. "If he's gone I promise I'll do whatever I can to get him back." She wondered how she could sound so assuring when her words rang hollowly in her own ears.

Makoto attempted a small smile, but it barely reached her eyes. "You go get some sleep. I'll call your mom."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry for the delay, but here is another chapter. I had fun with this one, and I'm hopeful you will all like it. Thanks to all of my reviewers, both new and old. If I were a genie, I'd grant all your wishes.

_Ria_

* * *

Rei's head swam as she walked home. Trudged was a better word, because she couldn't seem to muster the strength to properly lift each foot from the ground.

The night had been one emotional blow after another. First was seeing Sailor Moon struck down in front of her eyes. The image was burned into her mind, like a photograph the was stuck to every possible surface so that no matter where you turned, it was there to greet you.

She had barely blinked before Endymion had launched his counterattack; the second blow of the night. Her mind hadn't been able to keep up with everything that was going on around her. Her sight was torn between her fallen friend, and the appearance of her crush, turned royal something or other.

The significance of the event smacked her in the face suddenly as surely as if someone had done the deed themselves, and left her rooted to her spot, unable to move. She wanted to run from the truth, even as she called herself a coward.

The dialogue going on was a buzz in her ears. All she heard in her head was, _Usagi must be the princess! See? You're useless again! And Mamoru wants nothing to do with you. Another man who thinks less of you. Will you ever be good enough?_

When Sailor Moon had asked her if she was alright, she had to cover up her shame and surprise with anger. Like an alcoholic fled to a bottle to hide from the world, she fled behind an emotion that left her vision red. If she didn't get angry, she'd instead burst into tears, and she hated weakness.

She couldn't believe that something else that she wanted had been taken away from her. She had dreamed many nights that she was the Princess; that she was the only one able to rid the world of the evil that inhabited it. Dreamed that she was someone all of her friend's admired, instead of someone people called a 'witch' or 'snob.' She wanted to mean something to someone.

Deimos let out a caw of greeting from a nearby tree she neared the steps to the temple. She passed him by without an answer. Sensing her mood, the crow launched himself from his hiding spot, no doubt to alert the inhabitants of her arrival.

Yuuichirou was sprawled by the top of the stairs, a guitar clutched in his hand. He had taken up sleeping outside under the stars lately; he said it helped him get more in tune with himself and his surroundings. He let out a loud snore as she navigated around him.

Slipping off her shoes at the door, Rei silently slipped inside the temple, gaze drawn immediately to the Great Fire, crackling cheerily in the center of the room. Her grandfather was kneeled at it's base, hands folded in front of him, head bowed in meditation.

She sank down to her knees beside him, vainly trying to calm herself down enough to properly mull over everything.

"Your chakras are off," her grandfather murmured, eyes still closed. She was surprised he had noticed her entrance.

"What is bothering you?" he continued when she didn't answer.

"Grampa, why didn't Father love me?" she asked forlornly.

Her guardian sighed and picked up one of her hands. Bringing up her father was a difficult discussion for him; it always reminded him of his daughter, Rei's mother.

"He was busy. He only loved your mother and his job. When you were born, your mother's condition worsened until she died, and he blamed you for it." His voice was quiet, but strained.

Rei huffed and swiped at a few tears with her free hand. "I know all that. But that was then. Why doesn't he want to see me now?" She paused and looked down at her hand, encased in his. "Why am I not good enough?"

Her grandfather sighed again, the sound almost strange to her ears. Her grandfather was usually constantly jubilant, nothing ever brought him down. He would look a crisis in the eyes and laugh in its face.

"You are more than good enough," he said, tilting her chin with a finger so that he could see her eyes. "Your father is just too blind to see it, or he chooses not to. He sees what he wants to, and nothing can sway him differently."

She said nothing as she digested what had been said. It really was a simple answer, and it hit awfully close to home for the raven haired girl. She realized that she had been doing the same thing with Usagi. She wanted nothing more than for the blonde to be a ditzy girl incapable of tying her shoelaces in the morning, that it was all she saw, even when she was single-handedly taking care of a Dark Kingdom general.

"Thank you Grampa," Rei said, reaching over to wrap him in a seldom given hug. "You've straightened things out for me."

He gave a chuckle and stood up, brushing off his knees. "Good, because with you in a better mood, that means I'll be seeing more of those lovely girlfriend's of yours!"

The maniacal grin on his face drew a frown to hers. The only thing worse than Usagi's old ditz attacks, was her grandfather lusting over her friends.

---

There was an itch in the small of her back. An itch that came upon her when someone was staring her way.

Usagi suppressed a groan and stretched slightly, muscles protesting at the movement. She really wanted nothing more than to stay in bed for the day, Mamoru's bed really was the most comfortable bed she had ever been in, but things had to be dealt with, regardless of how she felt.

Turning over, she saw Mamoru seated in the chair across from the bed, arms crossed and a glare on his face. _Great, _she thought sourly, _it looks like Endymion woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. _Serenity gave a chuckle of agreement.

"I nearly die last night," she drawled, sending him a identical glare, "and this is how I am greeted in the morning?"

"It's noon," he replied flatly.

She glanced out the window, seeing the sun shining brightly through the curtains. It seemed that even though His Royal Sourness was in a bad mood, he had enough sense to not take it out on the weather.

"So it is," she agreed. "And do you deny that I needed the rest?"

"You would never have needed it if you had not been so reckless last night."

Usagi rolled her eyes. _He's a real charmer, isn't he?_ "Sorry, next time I'll let you die. _Again._" she added sarcastically.

Mamoru's/Endymion's eyebrows lowered, but he said nothing.

She held his gaze for a moment more before turning her back to him. If Endymion wanted answers out of her, he would have to calm down first. That and leave the talking to Mamoru, whom she wanted to deal with much more.

There was a sigh from across the room, and a squeak from the chair as Mamoru rose. The other side of the bed sank as he joined her.

Wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his nose in her hair, he held her of a few minutes, almost as an apology for Endymion's outburst.

"You scared me to death, you know," he murmured.

She buried herself deeper into his embrace. "There was nothing else I could have done. I couldn't let you die." Mamoru's arm twitched as he no doubt suppressed another comment from his past self.

"Is he that hard to control?" she asked, thankful that her other half was quiet most of the time.

Mamoru chuckled. "He's had a lot of time to perfect it, I guess. I'm new to this kind of thing."

"More like you never knew about it."

Another chuckle. "That too."

The two stayed silent, each savoring the fact that the other was still alive. They had barely had time to comprehend the possible consequences of the previous night before exhaustion took them. Now, they clung to each other like they would lose the other if they did not.

"I love you Usako."

Usagi smiled, almost half asleep again. "Say that again."

"Why?"

She was quiet a moment. "I just don't know the next time you'll be able to say it, that's all. Indulge me."

He gave her a squeeze and placed a kiss on her neck, causing her to shiver. "I love you, now and always." Sitting up, he traced a fingertip down her arm. "And to tide you over in case we have no time later, I'll just have to say it every hour."

Usagi moved onto her back and reached up, grasping his head in her hands and pulling it down until their noses touched. "I love you too, Mamo-chan," she whispered, staring into his azure eyes, depths that she wanted to gaze into for the rest of her life.

Mamoru closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a sudden rush of passion. Usagi's brain went into overload, unable to process all the emotions and feelings speeding through her. The feel of his lips on her, his fingers curled into her hair; it all felt like she was feeling it from a distance, like secondhand. It was odd, but it felt more electrifying.

There was a sudden knock on the door. The two broke away instantly. "You have got to be kidding me," Mamoru growled at the interruption.

"Hey now!" a cheery voice said from the other end of the door. "You two better not be doing anything naughty in there!"

Usagi blinked up at Mamoru. "Is that Zoicite?" He nodded and thrust a hand through his hair, his eyes slightly unfocused from unfulfilled desire.

"Well, he sure has gotten really familiar in one night, hasn't he?" she said dryly.

"He doesn't really see the difference between Endymion and I except for the names," he answered roughly, shoving himself off of the bed and stalking to the door. When he flung it open, Zoicite, on the other side, raised an amused eyebrow, eyes glinting mischievously.

Mamoru had given him an extra pair of jeans and a black shirt, although the pants dragged on the floor and the shirt looked a little too long. He looked like a child that had gotten into their parent's closet.

"What?" he asked innocently, throwing a wink at Usagi over Mamoru's shoulder, "are you not happy to see me?"

Mamoru frowned at him. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

Zoicite chuckled and straightened out Mamoru's ruffled shirt. "You, my friend, are royalty. They do not get privacy."

Still frowning, Mamoru slapped the offending hand away. "That was then. When it comes time for me to rule, when Usagi and I are together, no one interrupts us. _No one._"

The strawberry blonde shrugged his shoulders, not in the least disturbed by either Mamoru's tone nor his actions. He grinned cockily. "That's fine, but _I_ thought it wasn't proper to consort with each other like that until you're married."

Mamoru's answer was to promptly slam the door shut in the man's face.

Usagi giggled from the bed. When he turned his frown on her she laughed harder. "Oh," she gasped, "I am _really _going to love having him around." She grinned at him when he said nothing. "Oh come one Mamo-chan, he's hilarious! It's always fun watching someone push your buttons now that I can't."

He walked over and kneeled over her on the bed. "Oh, you push my buttons all right," he said huskily.

"Hey, Mamoru-sama!" Zoicite called again from the door. "What did I just tell you?"

Mamoru nearly face vaulted to the floor. "I really have to get him to stop calling me that."

Usagi gave him a kiss on his forehead as she got up, knowing that things weren't going any further. "And why is that?" she asked, picking up her discarded pile of clothes from the dresser that she left there the night before.

He shook his head, got up, and opened the curtains. The sunlight pouring through made him blink. "Because. It just sounds funny."

"Something tells me you're going to have to get used to it," she said, pulling on her skirt underneath the oversized shirt Mamoru loaned her. Normally she would be modest with such things, but somehow, she just didn't seem to care. When you wore a skintight outfit every night that left nothing to the imagination, showing a little skin was nothing.

Mamoru, on the other hand, was feeling a little overwhelmed. He had grown up simply, wanting nothing more than to get into a good medical school and later become a doctor. Now, Zoicite was calling him Sir and Your Highness, and it was bound to catch on with the other Shitennou if they joined them. Suddenly, it felt like the fate of the world was on his shoulders, and he didn't know what to do with it.

_Yes you do, _Endymion said arrogantly, his voice faint and faraway. He had retreated to the back of Mamoru's mind, but was still close enough to be able to comment. _Anything that you want to do, you do it. You are better than everyone else, and they have to realize it, sooner or later._

_You're a smug bastard, did anyone ever tell you that?_

Endymion snorted, but didn't reply.

"Are you two done canoodling in here?" Zoicite asked, opening the door and striding in. He seemed to have brushed off Mamoru's comments on privacy as if he had never said it. "We do need to have a serious discussion you know." He shook his head at Usagi's appearance; half her hair loose, the other partially done up. "You royalty all think that the world revolves around you," he sighed. "That nothing happens until you all get out of bed. Well," he huffed, pointing a finger out into the living room, "I'll have you know that I've had to endure a full morning of glares from your cat!"

Usagi's eyebrows raised, surprised that her guardian was present. But then again, word traveled fast in their little circle, so it really shouldn't have been.

"You must have just surprised her, that's all," she explained, glancing back to the mirror by the dresser in order to place a pin in one odango.

"She tried to scratch out my eyes while I was sleeping!" Zoicite spluttered, flinging his arms in the air for emphasis.

"Well, what was I supposed to think?" Luna said suddenly from the man's feet. The blonde jumped back, fearing for his face. "A Dark General sleeping on Mamoru's couch isn't really a normal occurrence." She sent an look that spoke volumes to Usagi.

"Eh, sorry Luna," Usagi apologized sheepishly, scuffing a toe on the carpet. She couldn't understand how one look from a cat could make her feel so nervous. "It was something that I wasn't sure was going to work, so I didn't tell anyone about it."

The cat's ruby eyes swung to Mamoru for conformation. The young man nodded. "She didn't tell me until last night. Although I think that her not telling us had more to do with her not wanting us to say no."

"Are you saying I have authority issues?" Usagi demanded, brandishing a bobby pin in his direction.

Mamoru nodded, straight-faced, although inside he wanted to laugh at her shocked expression.

Usagi huffed and stormed into the bathroom to finish her hair.

"Okay," Zoicite said, "now that the lover's spat is finished, can we get down to business?" He sidestepped Luna warily and went back out into the living room.

"How long are we going to have to deal with this one?" Luna asked, nimbly leaping up onto Mamoru's shoulder.

He didn't have to ask who she meant be 'this one.' "For awhile, I'm afraid. And if Usagi has her way, the rest of the troops will be following along shortly."

The cat sighed and gave a purr of sympathy. "And are you okay with what she has planned?"

Mamoru shrugged, careful not to displace the feline. "She has her reasons, and I trust her judgment. Zoicite may be annoying, but he is welcome. We are going to need all the help we can." He sighed as well and ran a hand through his hair, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. "What I don't like is how she goes about accomplishing what she wants."

Luna nodded in agreement.

"Mamoru-sama!" Zoicite exclaimed from the couch, drawing the pair's attention. "When are you going to make lunch? I'm starving!"

The man's head dropped in exasperation. He'd only been awake a couple of hours and already he wanted to strangle the blonde. "_I_ am not hungry," he retorted heatedly, striding into the kitchen and preparing a pot of coffee. Unlike other people, the caffeine made him calmer. "You can find and make whatever you want."

Zoicite pouted. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't they?" he muttered.

"Don't worry Zoi," Usagi said cheerily from behind him, patting him on the shoulder as she passed, "Mamoru has always been cranky right when he gets up." Like Zoicite, she too seemed to have shrugged off Mamoru's statement about issues.

Mamoru brow rose at both the nickname and tone Usagi used with Zoicite. She forgave anyone and everyone, no matter what they had done. And she expected others to do the same, or at least seem like they did. _Perfect way to get stabbed in the back, don't you think? _Endymion muttered.

"You're going to make me something, right Mamo-chan?" she asked sweetly, sidling up to him and resting her head on his shoulder. When he glanced down at her she batted her eyelashes. He groaned, but agreed.

"Hey!" Zoicite protested loudly, "why don't I get something?"

Mamoru's gaze swung to him. "If you keep your mouth shut for at least a half hour, I will. Deal?"

The strawberry blonde nodded, but the pout on his face clearly said that he was not happy with the situation.

A half hour, one 'I love you,' and three squawks of pain and protest (from Luna swatting Zoicite's leg with her claws for trying to speak) later, lunch was finished and they were gathered in the living room.

"Okay," Usagi began, blowing slightly on her cup of tea. "First, Zoicite, you have to tell me where the base for the Dark Kingdom is."

"Usagi-chan," Luna interrupted, the feline now seated in Mamoru's lap, "shouldn't we wait until we gather the other girls? This is all important information that they will need to know."

The girl put down her cup. "They will be told Luna, just not now. It's going to take time to get them all here, time we do not have. Once we know everything, I'll let them know, and we can then formulate a plan."

"But the girls can help with valuable insight," the cat protested, voice raising.

Usagi took a deep calming breath. She suddenly had more respect for her guardian, and for what the feline had to put up with in Usagi's earlier days. "Luna," she stressed, tone deliberately mild, "I know exactly where you are coming from, and I agree with you to a degree. But you have to remember that you used to do the same things to us; filling us in later on something you had found out. Beryl isn't going to be sitting on her hands, waiting for us to make a move. She's going to forge ahead, and I want to be there to stop it before it happens." She gestured to Zoicite to continue.

The former general, nibbling on a breadstick and glancing between the two, nodded. "In the Arctic. It's in the middle of a moutain of ice."

"So how do we get there?"

Zoicite shrugged. "The generals just teleport. For you guys, I'm not too sure. But there will probably be a portal somewhere."

Mamoru leaned forward a little. "Are you sure?"

He shrugged again. "As sure as I can be. How else would Beryl send the youma into the city?"

Usagi nodded, apparently satisfied. "Okay, so how about the other generals? Other than Kunzite we haven't seen Jadeite of Nephrite in ages."

The phone rang from the kitchen, and Mamoru rose to get it.

"That's where it gets a little complicated." The blonde sighed. "Jade is encased in a chunk of ice in the bowels of the mountain, penalty for failing the queen." His fist clenched around his breadstick. "He's still alive," he ground out. "I saw him, and I spoke to him. He's figured things out on his own, but being trapped for as long as he has, his sanity is crumbling fast. I promised him I would do whatever I could to get him out."

"And you have," Usagi assured him. "What about Nephrite?"

"Usa," Mamoru interrupted from the kitchen, phone raised in one hand, "Rei is on the phone. She says it's important."

Worried, the girl got up and took the phone. "Rei, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yes yes, I'm fine," Rei said anxiously. "There's something coming your way though."

"What do you mean?" she asked. She dimly heard a sudden knock on the front door, so loud was her heart beating in her ears. "Do you know what it is?"

There was a sound of her friend shaking her head. "It's someone, but I'm getting a mixed reading from them. Usagi you have to get out of there!"

Usagi gulped as she glanced out from the kitchen to the front door. She couldn't believe what she saw. "Uh, too late Rei, he's here."

"What?" Rei shrieked. "Who is it?"

"I don't think you have to worry," Usagi murmured, trying to put a calm into her voice that she didn't feel. "But I'll call you back." She heard Rei protest from the other end, but hung up anyway.

She slowly crept out into the entrance hallway, eyes glued to a pair of bright blue eyes. Mamoru stood back from the door, but didn't ask the visitor to come in.

"Nephrite," she said warily with a nod.

Nephrite gave the same greeting, only he seemed to have all the confidence in the world. "Ah, Sailor Moon, so nice to have finally found you."

* * *

Before now, Zoicite was my least favortie general. I've given him the type of personality I could see him having before Beryl. I hope you all like the change. Review and let me know! 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: In response to the amount of 'oh no's' I received about Nephrite returning, I decided to get this chapter out as soon as I could. I couldn't possibly have left Makoto out in the cold and without a Shitennou, she would have beat me up!

Just in case anyone forgot, I do not own Sailor Moon. Don't we all wish we did though?

Thanks and you all know the drill!

_Ria _

* * *

"Nephrite!" Zoicite exclaimed, pushing past Usagi to give his friend a firm hug. "Where have you been?"He paused as Mamoru gave him a quizzical gaze. "He disappeared years ago," he explained. "No one knew where he went."

"May I?" Nephrite asked, gesturing a hand in the door. He looked as proper as he always did, clad in a black suit with a white shirt. Usagi wondered if the man knew what 'casual wear' meant.

Mamoru gave a stiff nod, wary of him. He led Nephrite into the living room, trusting Usagi to close the door. The girl understood that he didn't want to turn his back on the former Dark general until all the facts were straight.

"So where have you been?" Zoicite asked again as everyone was seated.

Nephrite sat back on the couch, his whole demeanor radiating composure. In all the times she had seen him, Usagi had rarely seen the man flustered. He seemed to hold the unwavering belief that things would work out his way, so slight flaws in his plans meant nothing to him.

"North America," the man said simply.

"Why?" Zoicite asked, leaning forward, hanging on every word.

Nephrite shrugged. "The stars told me to."

Usagi snorted. "Listen, while Zoicite may be thrilled to see you again, I'm not. I want some answers."

"Like how the hell you found us," Mamoru muttered.

"Still not reading the stars, Endymion-sama?" Nephrite asked coolly, a slight smile gracing his lips.

Mamoru jumped out of his seat, red-faced. "Not another one!" he snarled, although he had to admit he wasn't really angry. He just wasn't looking forward to a chorus of sama's coming from every direction. He stalked to the kitchen to make more coffee. He was going to end up drinking a whole pot if things continued like this.

Nephrite raised a questioning eyebrow at the outburst.

"His name is Mamoru now," Zoicite explained to his friend. "Although he seems to be testy about the title for some reason." His tone implied he had no idea why.

"And I suppose the stars told you who we were," Usagi asked dryly, trying to get back on topic.

Nephrite nodded. "It was only revealed to me when it was my time to find you. So that answers the other question I see in your eyes."

Usagi blushed, embarrassed that he could see through her like that. She really had been thinking that if he had had this information the whole time, why hadn't he sought them out before?

"I left the Kingdom because of the lies that were being told," he continued, oblivious of Usagi's turmoil. "Beryl buried our memories with a spell that could easily have been broken, like you have proven Usagi-san, but when continually been fed the same untruths it becomes harder to uncover."

"So that's why Kunzite is being such a hard head," Usagi murmured, eyes focused on her now cold tea.

Nephrite nodded again. "He is constantly by Beryl's side, him being her first in command. He has never listened to any of us, regardless of what we told him."

"So what the hell are you doing here now?" Mamoru asked, sitting back down with a new mug of coffee in his hand. "If the stars told you to get away, there was a reason."

The auburn haired man gave a long suffering sigh. "Beryl was lying to all of us. You know that. The constellations do not lie. They told me what was really going on, who I really was. I retreated, and waited for when the time came for me to return and help you."

"Seems awful convenient," Mamoru muttered into his mug.

Nephrite leaned forward, pinning his Prince's eyes. "Do you want my help or not?" he asked, his tone dark. "I understand you do not trust me, but your princess does."

"She trusts everyone. That doesn't make her right."

Another shrug. "You never were the trusting type. We were always the ones that watched your back."

Mamoru's blue eyes turned to ice. "And look at where that got me." Usagi instantly recognized Endymion's tone, saw him shining through her boyfriend's eyes.

Nephrite noted the change of personalities with only a raised eyebrow. "We were weak them, Endymion-sama," he clarified, sitting back again. "Fate gave us no choice in what path we chose then. Now, we do, and we are clearly back with you." He waved a hand, dismissing the matter. "I have information you all need. I know how to get into the Dark Kingdom." His gaze settled onto Zoicite, sitting next to him, nervously curling a lock of hair around a finger. "And I know how to get Jade out of his prison."

While the four Shitennou were like brothers, Nephrite knew that Zoicite was the closest to Jadeite. The two seemed to have been cut from the same mould in their less than serious behavior.

Zoicite's eyebrows rose into his hairline. "You do?" he asked excitedly. "How? I need to know."

"Calm down Zoi," Mamoru said, his tone commanding. "Jade is not going to get left behind, but other things need to be dealt with first."

"How do we get him out?" Usagi asked softly, sympathetic to Zoicite's plight. If one of her friends was trapped somewhere, they would be her first priority.

Placing a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, Nephrite turned to her. "Beryl knew of the bond all of us had with your Senshi," he began. "She knew that even if we remembered who we were, you all would not. She knew the type of person Selenity was. The Queen would want to keep some things hidden from her subjects to keep you all from getting hurt should something like this happen again. Taking this into account, the prisons Beryl constructed could only be disabled by that general's Senshi."

Usagi smiled cunningly. "Well then, I guess it's good I'm not what Beryl is expecting, isn't it?"

"You've revealed everything to them, then?"

"Not all of them," she admitted. "They've all needed to do a little soul searching first. So far, Rei is the only one left out."

"Mars," Nephrite mused, fingers idly stoking his chin. "That does complicate matters concerning Jadeite."

"I think you should tell her anyways," Luna spoke up. She had been quiet the whole time, feeling a little left out of the loop. Though she was proud of the way both Usagi and Mamoru were handing things. Their sudden experience belied their young ages. "Our unforeseen enemy is about to show her face, and you need everyone behind you for that."

Usagi frowned at her guardian. "If you had seen her last night, you wouldn't be saying that Luna. She's denying things that are literally in front of her, for whatever reason, be it spite, or jealousy. She's not even ready to guard her own back, never mind mine."

The cat conceded her point with a nod. The one Senshi that had shown the most promise in her role of protector had snubbed it. It was disappointing.

"Shouldn't we call the other Senshi over here?" Zoicite asked, his ulterior motive shining in his eyes. It was easy to see that he wanted to see Ami sooner rather than later.

"I agree." Luna said. "We need to formulate a plan."

Usagi nodded, pulling her communicator from her sub-space pocket. She sent a glare to the two former generals. "You two be on your best behavior," she warned. "Both Ami and Makoto are both on the fence with you two, so if you hurt them, you'll be wishing you were back with Beryl. Understood?"

Zoicite nodded quickly, already knowing what the petite blonde could do to him. Nephrite raised an eyebrow. "I used to think you had more bark than bite Usagi-san, but I'm beginning to think otherwise."

"Good," Usagi said, distracted by the sudden dilemma in front of her. Who to call? Should she tell Ami or Makoto that their former lovers were there? _They will be fine, either way, _Serenity informed her. _You demanded they give you credit where it was due, do not deny them the same._

It was odd to say the least to be chastised by your own former soul. But Usagi admitted that Serenity was right. _At least I can admit when I'm wrong, _she muttered to herself, _unlike some other people I know. _

Opting to contact the easiest route, she pressed Venus' symbol on the communicator as she rose from the couch and entered the kitchen. Almost instantly Minako's face swam into the screen.

"Usagi-chan!" the blonde fairly chirped, a bright smile on her face. "How are you? Are you okay?"

Usagi smiled back. "I'm fine Minako, thanks. I need you and the girls to come over to Mamoru's right away for some planning."

"We are already halfway there," Minako advised her. "Rei called us all screeching that we had to rush over and save you guys from something."

"I do not screech!" came Rei's protest in the distance.

Usagi laughed at both Minako's sour expression and Rei's objection. "No need to rush, everything is fine here. But I'm going to meet you guys in the lobby to update you on some things."

Minako drew the communicator closer to her face. "Any word yet from Kunzite?" she whispered.

Usagi shook her head. "Not yet," she said sadly. "But you have to give him time. Beryl's influence was heaviest on him."

Her friend nodded and brightened. "Of course it'll take time. But who could resist me?" She winked. "We'll see you soon. Venus out."

When she reentered the living room, Usagi was faced with four pairs of expectant eyes. She wanted to frown at them. She had longed to have everyone hang off of every word she said for so long, that now that she had it, she didn't know if she wanted to keep it that way. She had enjoyed slipping under the radar; after all, how could you pull pranks and joke around when everyone was watching and criticizing your every move?

_Don't worry, _Serenity assured her confidently, _I'll teach you how. I may have been a princess, but I was also the court trickster. _

_You must have driven everyone crazy._

Serenity chuckled. _You know I did._

"So the girls will be here soon," she informed everyone, hoping that would end the staring. Nephrite's gaze made it feel like he was sizing her up. "I'm going to go meet them in the lobby. I have to update them on some things." Everyone nodded, and Usagi turned to leave.

"You have a real aggressive one this time around, eh Mamoru-sama?" Nephrite noted as the door closed behind Usagi a moment later.

Mamoru ground his teeth, though he had to admit, the more times it was said, the title became easier to accept. "This coming from the one who chose the only girl who could kick all of our butts," he retorted sarcastically.

Nephrite chuckled, an odd sound, like he was rusty at it. Zoicite's eyebrows rose. "He's as uptight as Kunz, isn't he?" he whispered to his friend.

Mamoru glared at the blonde. "I am not uptight," he ground out, "you just annoy the hell out of me."

Zoicite smiled smugly and crossed his arms. "Them I am doing my job." He suddenly sobered. "So why did Usagi-san have to meet the others?"

"Oh, so it's san for her and sama but for me? Mamoru inquired, glancing at his mug on the table and noting sadly that it was empty. _When did that happen?_

Zoicite shrugged. "She is royalty, but not mine." He held up his hands on defense at his Prince's sudden scowl. "She has my utmost respect, " he added hastily, "it's just that the title doesn't suit her. She's too lighthearted to have some stuffy title affixed to her name. Besides," he gave another cocky grin, "it wouldn't get the same reaction as when I use it on you."

"Can you scratch him again for me?" Mamoru whispered to Luna, but loud enough for Zoicite to hear.

The feline laughed, genuinely entertained by the playful banter between the men, even though they had wanted to kill each other only a short time ago. It made things seem normal, not the reality that there was a massive force of evil bearing down upon them.

"To answer your question Zoicite, let me put it this way." Luna stood up and stretched, jokingly showing Zoicite the extent of her claws. The man's eye twitched. "Sometimes, although you may be eager to see someone again, they may not feel the same. Usagi-chan is taking away and surprises your presence might cause."

The strawberry blonde looked confused. "But who wouldn't want to see me?"

Nephrite barked out a laugh and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "So glad to have you back to being blissfully ignorant again, Zoi. It is very refreshing."

Zoicite glowered as his chin sunk to his chest.

"Honey, I'm home!" Usagi sang as she entered the apartment a minute later, arm in arm with Minako, Artemis draped over her shoulder like some sort of shawl. "Did you miss me?"

"Always," Mamoru replied, throwing his girlfriend a wink, which Minako promptly returned, much to his dismay.

Ami and Makoto followed behind, also arm in arm. It seemed to him the girls were using each other as support, which was odd, because Makoto was always sure of everything. He gave a mental chuckle as he realized Nephrite thought the same way; those two really were suited for one another. Both girls met their respective others eyes for a second, then visibly tightened their hold on each other as they followed the two blondes into the living room.

"Nephrite!" Rei hissed, trying to move passed the four girl blockade in front of her. She had her ever present scowl on her face. "So it was your rotten carcass I sensed! I thought you had enough brains to get out of here before we beat you to a pulp!"

The auburn haired man gave a disarming chuckle. "Ah, Mars, it really is so good to see you again as well." Rei sputtered, put off by his casual response. She clearly came looking for a fight. Usagi began to wonder if that was some sort of defense mechanism for her when things grew uncomfortable.

Nephrite nodded to Ami. "Mercury," he acknowledged. He then looked to Minako and Makoto, his eyes never lingering on the taller girl more than was proper. He stood up and bowed. " I do not believe we have met. I am Nephrite, former leader of the North American Empire. It pleases me to meet your acquaintances."

Usagi rolled her eyes as she saw Makoto instantly go into what she called 'swoon mode.' Her eyes became all glassy, and her mouth went slack. It seemed that Nephrite only needed to be himself to get the girl to fall for him.

Mamoru snickered, highly amused. Makoto may have been the toughest of the group, but she was also the easiest to go all starry eyed over any guy she saw. _At least you can tell your Motoki friend that one of his stalkers has retired, _Endymion mused. Mamoru got the feeling that the Prince was satisfied that everyone was coming together. Like it suited his plans, whatever they may be.

Mamoru and Luna both got up to allow the four to sit, which they did, all bunched together like they needed each other to just sit upright. The cat perched on the arm of the couch, while both Mamoru and Usagi stood behind them, hands clasped out of sight.

Zoicite looked uncomfortable, almost like the girls arrival meant he was going to get ganged up on. He looked like a man facing his executioners. Usagi noticed that Ami appeared the same way, only she had support. She could only hope that they could each find the confidence they needed in one another.

_When those two finally break the ice with each other, _Serenity said, picking up on Usagi's thoughts, _you're going to see a big change. Ami-chan has grown more comfortable with herself since her memories were returned, but when she gets Zoicite to further cement those feelings, you're going to meet the new Senshi of not only Water, but Ice as well._

Usagi almost sweat dropped. _Do you mean Ami is going to be like she was before? Cold and unreachable?_

Serenity made a soothing sound. _Only to those that are threats. You will honestly find no one more devout in her guardianship as a fully competent Mercury. She'll freeze you to death if you bat an eyelash wrong._

_Sounds scary._

Her mental companion chuckled. _Never that. Comforting is more the word._

The air in the room suddenly became uncomfortable as silence descended upon them.

"Is anyone going to tell us just what is going on here?" Rei demanded suddenly. Ami and Zoicite actually jumped at the outburst. "I want to know why there are two Dark Kingdom generals sitting here acting like old friends, when technically they aren't even good enough to breathe the same air we do!"

"Rei!" Luna reprimanded. "There are explanations for this, if you will only sit and wait a moment. Honestly, do you hold no trust in Usagi?"

The raven haired miko sniffed and crossed her arms. "How can you trust someone who doesn't see fit to let you in on their plans?"

"That is enough!" Mamoru shouted, drawing shocked looks from around the room. He stormed over to face the infuriating girl. "Usagi has done nothing to warrant this kind of treatment! She has been trying for so long to get you all to believe in her, even though you have treated her like dirt under your shoes. Granted, some of you have come around, although it has taken much too long in my eyes." His gaze narrowed, pinning Rei with their sudden intensity. His tone lowered, radiating disgust. "Has it not bothered you that she saw fit to reveal the truth to someone who up until this point has only tried to kill her?"

Relaxing slightly, he crossed his arms, mimicking Rei. It felt good to get this all out in the open it had been bothering him for so long. "I've always wondered why Usagi thought so much of you," he mused out loud. "How such a good and kindhearted person could be friends with someone as vain and egotistical as you is mystifying to me. You've never cared once about what she thought or felt, only if her actions somehow made you look bad."

Tears were starting to stream down Rei's face, but Mamoru ruthlessly pressed on. He was tired of her act. He knew she was wise to what was really happening around her, her ability to read the Great Fire again proved that. But somehow she was stopping herself from admitting her error to the others. She didn't need a push in the right direction, no, she needed a full-blown shove.

"You are the one making yourself look bad," he continued, his tone softer, but no less deliberate in its intent. "You act all high and mighty to cover up the fact that you think you're incompetent, for whatever reason. But ask yourself this: If you are so inadequate, why are you a Senshi? Why were you chosen to help guard a ruling monarch?" He raised an eyebrow, and when she didn't answer, raised a finger in emphasis. "This is why. You were the most powerful person on your planet, the one best suited for the job. You were respected for what you could do, respected by your peers, including the royal family. " He suddenly walked to the kitchen and picked up a tissue box, handing it to Rei. He noted mentally that he seemed to be good at making girls cry. Not a trait that he particularly enjoyed.

Kneeling down in front of her, he placed a hand on Rei's knee. "Whoever made you feel like this was an idiot, and not worth a second thought. What matters is what your friends and family think of you. They are willing to do anything and everything for you, can you say the same?" His piece said, he went back over to Usagi, who was gazing at him with wide blue eyes, wrapped her up in a hug and murmured 'I love you ' in her ear.

_An hour is up already?_ Endymion said, laughter in his tone.

_Shut up._

Rei wordlessly stood up and went out onto the balcony. Ami went to follow her but a restraining paw on her leg stopped her. "Leave her be for a while," Luna said, her eyes watching the girl slump onto the railing. "She needs some time to think things through. You know that she has always been hard-pressed to apologize when she felt she was in the right." Ami reluctantly nodded.

"Spoken like a true monarch." Nephrite announced, a grin splitting his face. "Able to both chastise and inspire a person at the same time."

"Yeah," Makoto added, the grin on her face fit to match her former mate's. "Remind me never to get on your bad side. You give a tongue lashing worse than Luna."

Usagi reached over and put a calming hand on Luna's head as she saw the cat's hackles rise. The feline would never admit it, but she got offended easily, even if the comment was made in jest. She always took things the wrong way. _Kind of like I did as well, _she thought, giving her guardian a scratch.

When she was assured Luna wasn't going to leap over Ami and claw out Makoto's eyes, she walked over to the generals and stood behind them, eyeing each of her Senshi. "Okay, here's what we know. Beryl's stronghold is in the Arctic. There is a portal somewhere to get there, we just have to find it."

"It's at the Juban shopping center," Nephrite said.

"Are you sure?" Ami asked, pulling her mini computer from her sub-space pocket. "I've been searching for one on my computer and nothing has come up."

Nephrite nodded, his confidence in the knowledge almost unnerving.

"Are you sure you were looking in the right places?" Zoicite asked Ami quietly, his tone in no way making it seem like the girl didn't know what she was doing. He obviously took Usagi's warning to heart.

Ami blinked, the thought apparently never crossing her mind. "Of course I did. I've put in all the right calculations and there is no data."

Zoicite leaned forward a little and reached out over the table between them. "May I?" Ami blinked again, but handed it over, their fingers barely touching.

The green eyed general sat back, his fingers continuously moving, little beeps and clicks emitting from the machine. "Ah!" He exclaimed a moment later with a grin. "I've found your problem. You were looking for a trans-dimensional portal. That's why you were getting a negative reading."

Ami took the computer from him as he handed it back and read the screen. Her blue eyes widened. "Of course! The most common portal is a trans-dimensional one, so it was the default setting. I never realized I had to change it." She looked up a him, and gave him a sincere smile.

Mamoru snickered again as Zoicite's face turned beat red. For some reason he took great pleasure at seeing people thrown out of their element.

_And you called me a bastard, _Endymion snorted.

_For the record, I called you a 'smug' bastard, there's a difference._

Endymion snorted again, and Mamoru fought off the urge to wave his hand in the air dismissively.

Usagi continued her verification of what they did and didn't know, garnering a clear consensus of approval for her plan to get Kunzite onto their side as soon as possible so they could launch an offensive before Beryl could do the same. They had all decided that when Rei came back in Usagi would replace her memories.

"Just how did you come up with the idea to restore the general's memories?" Artemis asked, the cat still wrapped around Minako's neck.

Usagi laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. "Well, I had a hunch, that's all. I figured if I could do the same for you all, why not for them too?"

Makoto gave her an appraising look. "It's a good thing you never told us. We would have told you no right to your face, leader or no."

"Well you can thank me about it later," Usagi muttered, and resisted the urge to whack Nephrite on the back of his head for his intentional chuckle. It seemed that both general's liked pushing their buttons. She was about to continue when Rei suddenly rushed back in, her eyes wide.

"Guys, we have a very big problem!"

"What is it?" Usagi asked as she took hold of her friend's shoulders.

Rei gestured back outside. "I think you better look and see for yourselves."

Usagi and the others all crammed outside onto the balcony, and all of them gasped.

The street below was filled with dozens of youma, each intent on destroying everything in their path.

Both Ami and Makoto grabbed onto Zoicite and Nephrite's arms, even as Usagi did the same with Mamoru.

Beryl's offensive had begun.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry about they delay. I really have no excuse for it, except for a scattered brain. But I hope you like this chapter. I know some of you are thinking I'm getting right to the Beryl battle, but a rather tall and pale hairedloose end has to be tied up first.

I love all of the reviews! You guys are the best!

_Ria_

* * *

The streets below looked nothing more than a seething mass of snapping jaws and snarls. There were youmas of every type, from the typical humanoid, even down to gigantic bugs. They seemed to have no clear purpose among them; they all just ambled down the street, knocking over anything in front of them, but never straying from their straightforward path. 

"What are they doing?" Makoto asked, leaning over the railing more to get a better view. "They aren't engaging in their usual 'drain every human' tactic."

"They don't seem to be doing anything but wandering the streets," Minako added, frowning. "I understand that they are trying to flush us out, but shouldn't they be doing, I don't know, _something, _to garner our clear attention? We would never had known about this had Rei not been out here."

Mamoru, also frowning, watched as a youma with a crab-like shell on it's back pushed over a fire hydrant, only to jump back startled as water rushed up from the ground. "I don't think it mattered to Beryl when we found out. She knew we would eventually. But what is the point of doing this?" He gestured out at the destruction.

Nephrite scratched his chin in thought. "I'm betting that she thought you would all rush down there to save everyone from being drained of their energy. After all, isn't that what every youma before has done?"

"So she thinks we're stupid," Mamoru said, slightly angered. 

"That's besides the point," Usagi put in, more concerned about the citizens than what Beryl thought of them. "Where are they all going, or are they going anywhere? They are coming from the direction of the mall, so Nephrite was right about the portal. But the main question is, what is their intent?"

"They plan to lead you somewhere," Zoicite said quietly, his hand now clasped tightly with Ami's. "Beryl doesn't think you're stupid, she's betting on you following them. There is something waiting for you."

"Would it be Beryl herself?" Ami asked him, her blue eyes wide. 

He shook his head, and gave her a small smile. "No, she'll want the showdown to be on her own territory, where she could pull a trick from anywhere."

"It's Kunzite," Minako murmured, her eyes faraway. "I can feel him out there, but I'm not sure where."

Usagi nodded, trusting in her friend's connection with the wayward general. "If she's sent him out here to deal with us, she must not know we've messed with his mind."

"Maybe she does, but counteracted it," Rei added in.

Usagi gave her a sour look. "Thanks for putting a damper on a good thought."

The raven haired girl gave her a smirk, reminiscent from their old days as best friends. "I have to make sure you look at things from all angles, now don't I, Usagi-chan?"

"Where are all the people?" Artemis, perched on the railing, asked. "It's odd that we heard no screams or cries for help." 

"I'm assuming they are all inside and out of sight," Usagi said. "That's what I'd be doing." She tightened her grip on Mamoru's arm and looked up at him. "What about Motoki? What if they all try to break into the arcade? That place is always full of people."

Mamoru's eyes widened and he dashed back into the apartment, nearly tripping over the coffee table in his haste. Yanking the phone from it's cradle on the wall, his finger moved in a blur as he dialed the arcade's number.

Minutes seemed to pass before Motoki answered on the third ring. "Crown Arcade, Motoki speaking. How may I help you?"

"Toki! Are you ok?"

There was a pause on the other end. "Mamoru-kun? What do you mean?"

Mamoru let out a small sigh of relief that his friend was safe. "Haven't you looked outside recently?"

Motoki chuckled. "Of course, it's beautiful out today."

The dark haired young man grew confused. Could it be that the youma had not reached that far into the city yet? "Haven't you seen all the monsters out there?"

Another chuckle, followed by the clinking of cutlery being gathered together. "Sure I have Mamoru, but they aren't doing anything. They're just looking for Sailor Moon and the Senshi." 

"Toki, what are you talking about?"

His friend sighed heavily. "Mamoru-kun how could a genius like you forget something as easy to understand as this?" He sounded exasperated. "The Senshi have been getting in the way of the Dark Kingdom for too long, so they need to be punished. Hence all the youma. Also, if we see them, we are supposed to turn them in to Lord Kunzite."

Mamoru's mind was racing. Just what the hell was going on here? 

_Don't be an idiot, _Endymion said, irritated. _It's obvious they have been brainwashed._

_If you think I'm that stupid, _he snapped back, _you obviously picked the wrong person to reincarnate into._

"You're right Toki," he said out loud, breaking contact with the former prince before they could get into one of their many mental arguments, "I don't know how I forgot that. But I was never told where Lord Kunzite was waiting. Were you told?"

"No, but we'll know him when we see him." Mamoru overheard some laughing in the background. "Listen buddy, I have to go, lots of customers. But keep an eye out okay?"

"Of course Toki, see you later."

With a snarl Mamoru slammed the receiver down and ran a hand through his hair. This made things more complicated now. Why couldn't anything be simple?

Everyone was seated back inside as he entered the living room, looking at him with worried gazes. 

"We have a problem," he began, clenching his fists.

Zoicite laughed, but it sounded forced. "We understood that when you slammed the phone into the wall."

Ami, who sat beside him, gave him a nudge in the ribs to quiet him.

"And just what is this problem?" Usagi asked, drumming her fingers on the arm of a couch. She felt the need to go out and kick some serious youma butt.

Mamoru sighed. "It seems that everyone in town has been brainwashed against us. They've been told that you've been getting in the way too much, so you need to be taken care of." He shook his head. "If you're seen, anyone will turn you in to Kunzite."

"How the hell can they brainwash the entire city?" Makoto exclaimed. "Does Beryl have that sort of power?"

"No," Nephrite answered, chin cupped in his hand again, "but Jadeite does."

One could almost see Rei's hackles rise. "That womanizing fool is still around too? I swear if I see him again…"

"You will do nothing," Usagi commanded, stopping the girl before she could even begin to rant. Once that girl started, it was hard to get her to shut up. Thankfully, Rei just blinked at her and closed her mouth. 

She turned to the auburn haired general. "Does that mean that Beryl has let him out of his prison?"

Nephrite's gaze flickered briefly to Rei, then back to her. "No, probably not. She most likely knows that Jade would be lees that accommodating to her demands if he had a choice in the matter. So she wouldn't give him one."

"After all this time to himself to master his powers," Zoicite added in, "he'll have become really powerful. Coercing the city would be nothing to him."

"But what I don't get," Minako interjected, "is why weren't we affected?"

"Jadeite knew who we were," Ami answered. "The last time Usagi, Rei and I fought him he saw us transform."

Makoto crossed her arms. "But that doesn't explain why Minako and I are excluded."

Zoicite meekly raised an arm. "That would be because of me. I told him everything after Usagi cured me."

"So he gave us the heads up," Mamoru mused, pacing the length of the room. "He's giving us the chance to do things our way."

"And that way would be?" Usagi asked him.

Minako suddenly stood up, resolve writ all over her face. "We find out where Kunzite is and proceed to knock some sense into him. Then, we get rid of all the youma, and after that, kill Beryl."

Rei snorted. "You're quite the optimist aren't you, Mina-chan? You make it all seem so easy."

Minako gave her a wide smile. "I have to be Rei-chan, to counter…counter," she stumbled over the word a moment, brows drawn down in thought. She suddenly brightened. "I have to be the opposite of you!"

Rei shook her head and Makoto stood up, cracking her knuckles in anticipation. "So, how do we get to Kunzite without being seen?"

Usagi scrubbed at her face with her hands. She still felt tired and drained, restoring Makoto's memories didn't help the problem, and didn't like the feeling like the walls were closing in on them. She dearly wanted to crawl into bed, pull the covers up over her head, and wish all of this away. 

"There is only one thing we can do," she said, rubbing one temple where she felt a headache coming on, "We have to split up and take to the shadows. It'll be hard since it's the middle of the day, but there is nothing else we can do."

"What about the rooftops?" Zoicite asked.

Usagi shook her head. "Most times, that's how we travel, so Beryl's lackeys are going to be looking for us there. We have to do something she's not expecting. We'll be hiding from them."

Makoto visibly slumped. "And here I was hoping to get in some good beatings too!" 

--

Sailor Venus watched somberly as her friends and the two generals slipped away silently into the alleyways, each in different directions. Initially, both Mamoru and Makoto had wanted to go along with Usagi, citing safety reasons. She outright refused Mamoru's help, but had to give in to her friend, who was harder to budge than a brick wall when she wanted something. 

"Am I ever going to get rid of you?" Usagi had asked dryly.

Makoto flashed her a wink. "Nope. You signed away your independence when you gave me back my memories. I'm afraid you're stuck with me." 

Luna had suggested that both Rei and Usagi bind their hair because of how noticeable it was. A flash of color might catch a youma's attention, but pairing that with their noticeable hair length and color was sure to set off a chase.

Minako decided against that. After all, she wasn't going to be in the shadows. She planned to walk right out into the open, and hope a civilian got to her first. None of her friends knew of this plan; they would have told her it was silly and almost suicidal. Venus thought differently. She knew for a fact that Kunzite was controlling the youma, and had given them strict orders not to kill them. Wearing them down was another matter though. 

Venus sidled herself against the alley wall and peeked out into the street. It was relatively clear, only a couple youma were wandering around. She noted sourly that the block Mamoru lived on was mainly residential, so the chance of seeing someone on the street was minimal. 

She chewed on a gloved finger as she thought out her options. While she knew the youma wouldn't do serious damage, she didn't want to waste any energy trying to keep herself from any type of harm. She needed all her energy to tackle the biggest hard head she had ever met, in both her lives. 

The answer came to her as the doorman to Mamoru's building came outside, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. She waited while he lit one and took a few pulls, mainly because a purple fisted youma had noticed his appearance and shuffled closer to investigate. When the beast turned away, she stepped out into the light, almost instantly garnering the man's attention.

"Only one of you?" he scoffed, flicking the cigarette a little. He took another drag and tossed it away. "Ah well, I guess I can't complain. One is better than none." He roughly grabbed a hold of her arm, but loosened his grip a little as he saw she was following willingly. "Let's go you troublemaker. Lord Kunzite is waiting for you."

Venus smiled. "I'm counting on that."

--

She wasn't too surprised when the man led her to a satellite tower in the industrial district. To the best of her memory, Kunzite had always liked being at the top of high buildings. She had always teased him that it was because he liked feeling superior and in control; he maintained that he enjoyed the views and the winds that was always present from that height.

The doorman let go of her and jutted his chin in the direction of the stairs. "Get going, do not make the Master wait."

Venus frowned at him, then at the stairs. Couldn't that sometimes insufferable man at least picked a place with an elevator?

She grumbled to herself all the way up, until she at last reached the observation deck. Kunzite was standing at the edge, both his cape and hair floating in the breeze. He could almost have been a statue, except for the slight movement. 

"Still like the views, I see," she observed quietly as she came up beside him.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, one side of his mouth turning up slightly. He didn't seem at all surprised that she was there. "Apparently I still like feeling better than everyone as well."

They were silent a moment until she placed a tentative hand on his arm. "Kunz, what is going on here? What is going on with you?"

Kunzite's pale grey eyes stayed on the skyline, the sunlight shimmering on the lake in the distance. "You know," he mused, "you are the only person who has ever made me choose between duty and love. It is not so easy a decision."

Venus snatched her hand back. "Duty?" she snapped back, anger taking over despite her wanting to stay cool. She should have known he would rile her up. He always did, even with the simplest of things. "Do you know what your duty is Kunz?" She took a step away from him and didn't continue until his eyes met hers. "Killing me! Killing all of my friends!" Her voice turned disgusted. "Betraying your Prince, who was your best friend since you were young!"

When he didn't answer, she threw her hands up in the air and moved further from him. "Do you not understand what you have done? You ruined, and not to mention ended, countless lives, and why? Because you were so weak that you believed a witch instead of your own monarchy?" She suddenly blinked, surprised at the tears she felt streaming down her face. Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "Did you want to believe so bad that I was evil?"

He took a step towards her, one arm outstretched. "I did not believe it at first," he began, dropping his arm and looking away. "But Beryl's lies became more and more convincing, and I didn't know who to turn to. Her spells latched on to any doubt in your mind, and fed them, made them bigger, so that they are all you believe to be true."

Venus angrily swiped a strand of hair from her face. "And now?" she asked. "You get a chance to make things right this time, and you end up doing it all over again. Haven't you ever heard of a fresh start?" She gestured around the city below them. "What the hell is going on here now Kunzite? I know you are controlling all these youma, trying to snuff us out of hiding." 

She took a threatening step towards him, her eyes like steel. "Are you going to kill me this time too? It'll be easier, because I already love you, as much as I despise you at the same time. This time you will only have to stab me in the back." 

Kunzite's eyes hardened. "Do you think I wanted it to be like this? I am a man of duty, and you stepped in and made my head swim. I didn't know what to do with myself. And I hated it! I have always had a task in life, and carried it out to the end. But you made me want to turn away from it."

Venus shook her head. "Were you so blind to think that your duty did not include me? For heaven's sake, every single one of Endymion's Shittenou were paired with Serenity's Senshi. Your duty mixed with mine."

He ground his teeth. "What we were doing was treason. We were not supposed to be interacting with the Lunarian's. Our Rulers forbid it."

"And yet your Prince still did, and you did not stop him." She frowned. "I get it. You took the easy way out. You saw no way for any of us to stay together, so you opted instead for evil." She turned away. "I wish I could have been strong enough to kill you first."

Kunzite's eyes widened. "I have never taken the easy route out. I see evil, and I get rid of it, no matter how hard it is to me!"

Venus couldn't decide whether she wasted to slap him or just run from him. She wasn't the only one who made head's swim. "So we're back to evil again are we? So tell me, am I evil this time too?"

Both of his hands fisted in his hair. "I don't know what to do!" He threw his arms up in a gesture rarely seen by the normally cool to the point of stone cold general. "Do you not realize how hard it s to be standing here with you? Every fiber of my being is demanding I kill you!"

"And what is stopping you?" It came out like a whisper.

He closed the distance between them and ran a hand down her wind tousled hair. "I remember what it used to be like. I used to be happy, all of us were. And I know now that it scared me. I never wanted to lose you, and Beryl fed off of that doubt and warped it into what she wanted it to be." He drew his hand back and clenched his fists. "What do you want me to do, Venus? Betray my Queen?"

She sneered at him. "How hard would that be? You've done it to everyone who ever cared about you already, why should it be hard this time?" Her whip appeared in her hand almost unbidden, her anger causing her to lose control of her powers. 

Her grip tightened on the chain, the energy searing through it sending tingles through her fingers. She took a calming breath to steady herself. "What was your duty when you were in Endymion's guard?"

Kunzite blinked, the question taking him by surprise. "To guard the royal heir and protect the Earth."

Venus nodded, as if she already knew the answer. "And now?"

He frowned at her, anger rising in his eyes. "What does this have to do with anything?"

She raised her whip idly in one hand. "Answer the question Kunzite, or so help me, love you or not, I'll kill you right where you stand."

He crossed his arms. "Help Beryl take over the Earth." He seemed almost sullen, something Venus knew only she had the ability to do. He could take a thorough tongue-lashing from his Prince and act like nothing happened, but when she did it he acted like a scolded child.

She raised a curious eyebrow. "And what does she plan to do with it?" When he didn't answer she took a step towards him, close enough that she felt his breath on her face. "She wants to rule it. But not just rule it, but lay waste to everything, make every person living here her slave." She gestured around them. "There will be no more of this. The only thing you will ever see again and dead trees, rubble and ash, and thousands upon thousands of youma." She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "Is that what you really want Kunz, to kill everything that you once loved?"

Her touch seemed to jolt him, his whole body shuddering like an electric shock was coursing through his system. Venus stepped back, afraid that she had somehow converted her power into him. 

When Kunzite opened his eyes a moment later, his gaze was clear, and wholly his own. Before, one could see Beryl's enchantment in his eyes, like a shadow on his soul. 

He seemed to drink in every aspect of her as he turned to her, like he hadn't really been seeing her until now. In a rush, he swooped her into his arms and kissed her until she had to break away for breath. 

"Why do you put up with me?" he asked after, brushing her bangs from her eyes.

Venus blinked up at him, then gave him a smirk. "I don't really know why myself. Must be that butt of yours. That's your only redeeming quality sometimes." 

---

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon whined as she puffed up that stairs behind her self imposed guardian, "slow down! I don't have legs as long as yours!"

"Oh, come on Moon," the green clad Senshi replied over her shoulder. The girl was taking the steps two at a time and yet seemed hardly out of breath. "You needed a workout if you're this tired."

Moon growled to herself and promised to sick Nephrite on her friend when all this was done. That would keep her attention diverted for awhile. 

"Need I remind you I nearly died last night?" the blonde gasped out as they reached the deck. 

Jupiter shrugged a shoulder. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" She nodded ahead. "Look, Venus is already here, and it looks like she's already tamed the savage beast."

Venus laughed at them as the two approached. "Moon," she chided, noting how the girl was slumped over and panting. "Did Jupiter run you all over town?"

Moon turned a glare on her. "Don't you start in on me too. I'll have you know that yes, we did go all over the place." Her gaze centered on Kunzite, standing tall but relaxed with his arms behind his back. "Why did you have to choose the one place in town without an elevator?"

The man shrugged. "Superiority complex, or so I'm told."

Moon humphed. "And why didn't you tell us all where you two were, Venus?"

The other blonde gave her a grin. "I can't have my Senshi getting weak on me you know. Not everyone is as lucky as I am in finding him on my first try."

Kunzite opened his mouth to say something obviously to the contrary, but a glare from Venus kept him quiet. It was almost surprising finding out who was going to wear the proverbial pants in that relationship. 

Both Nephrite and Zoicite arrived next, almost right behind each other. Tuxedo Kamen came on their heels, a large tear in the bottom of his cape. He had stumbled on a group of people in an alleyway behind a club, and his generals came to the rescue.

"I could have gotten away by myself you know," Kamen said wryly, inspecting the rip with a sigh.

Zoicite snorted and Nephrite gave a chuckle. "Sure you could Mamoru-sama. What's twenty people to the future ruler of the Earth?"

No one mentioned the very obvious fact that the two had been tailing their charge.

When Mercury and Mars returned shortly after, silence descended on the group as the weight of what was to happen next settled upon them like a blanket. The thought they could all possibly die in the next few hours seemed to suck the energy right out of them.

"Kunzite," Tuxedo Kamen asked, "can you dismiss all of the youma now?"

The pale haired general shook his head. When the two had faced each other, Kunzite had simply raised his hand in a gesture of apology. Tuxedo Kamen had grasped that hand, but one could see the internal struggle going on inside of him. His teeth were clenched so hard Sailor Moon worried they would crack under the pressure. It seemed Endymion was less than willing to accept his former friend's request for forgiveness.

"If I did so, Beryl would instantly know something was going on. The only way they are going to get out of control is if both mine and Jadeite's power over them is broken by our deaths."

Mars snorted. "Then I guess we have no choice but to keep you both around then, huh?" she asked jokingly. It appeared that Mamoru's stern lecture had changed the girl.

Moon pulled away from the railing where she had been studying the city. One looked at things differently when possible death cleared your vision.

"Let's get on with this then," she declared, crossing her arms. "I'm eager to get this over with so I can sleep for about a year."

When Kunzite opened the portal, he being the only one capable of that kind of power, no one hesitated in jumping in. 

After all, who could resist an extra long sleep?


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Okay, the first thing I must say is Sorry for the long delay. I have no excuses except my inspiration ran out the door on me and I had a hard time chasing it down. It's still playing slippery eel with me, but hopefully I'll pin it down. bows in apology Anyways, thank you everyone for the reviews, and please send more, because they help me keep that darn eel in its place. Even if it's just one word, I don't care.

Enjoy!

_Ria_

* * *

They first thing they all noticed was the biting cold. It wasn't just a cold that caused one to shiver, but one that bit down deep into your bones and sapped all of your energy.

Sailor Moon felt it keenly, as her energy level was already heavily depleted. If she could, she would have simply lain down and not move ever again. But seeing her friend's faces filled with grim resolve made her feel almost cowardly.

_Can you feel the spell blanketing this place? _Serenity asked her, her voice quiet like she was afraid of being overheard. _It saps your will. Everyone knows why it will affect you more, so you needn't worry. _She was silent a moment. _Are you sure you can do this now? Shouldn't you rest for a short period of time?_

Moon grasped her brooch, almost wishing she could absorb all the power within her crystal. She had been running herself ragged these last few days, she knew something had to give.

_I don't know Sere, I really don't. But rest is not an option right now, you know that._

Serenity conceded her point with a sigh.

Jupiter placed a supporting hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder as she turned to Kunzite. "Where are we?"

The general's face seemed more pallid in the weak light within the cave, his eyes more ethereal. "The entrance to the tunnels under the mountain," he explained, his voice pitched lower so as not to carry. "It is the closest I could take us without Beryl noticing." He raised an arm and gestured to the branching archways. "Taking the left leads to our quarters, the right to the throne room."

Moon nodded absently, her eyes watching the right tunnel in case something decided to jump out at them. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something seemed wrong. Despite desperately wanting it to be so, she knew they couldn't escape the evil Queen's attention for long, if at all.

"Shouldn't this place be crawling with youma?" she asked, rubbing her arms. "Beryl can't have sent all her troops out into the city to leave her defenseless."

Zoicite was the one who shook his head. "All of the youma reside in their respective dimensions until they are summoned. In truth, she has limitless amounts of reserves to draw upon." He blew a lock of hair from his eyes. "Plus, she's never defenseless."

"And you call me a mood killer," Mars muttered, her eyes also warily watching the right passage. "Can't we just storm in and kill her before she can call for reinforcements?"

Venus frowned at her. "There are two flaws with that plan, Mars. One, Beryl isn't going to be a pushover that we can get rid of without any trouble. Second, she's not the main problem, Metallia is."

"Regardless of who the main threat is," Tuxedo Kamen interjected impatiently, "Standing here all day isn't going to help us any. The spell in this place is going to continue to drain out power until we can't even stand on our own. We need to get moving."

Everyone nodded, and Kunzite proceeded to lead them down into the belly of the beast.

--

Beryl laughed as she watched her hated enemies and her former generals took the path that would lead them to their doom. She idly traced a lacquered fingernail down Tuxedo Kamen's face before she cut the flow of energy to her crystal globe.

Seeing Endymion emerge through her globe was like taking a look into the past. Everything that she had loved about the man could be seen shining through his eyes, even as they turned icy with anger. His loyalty and integrity, his strength of mind.

She at first had been irate to find out that her generals had been influenced by Sailor Moon. How dare she take away what were never hers in the first place? The moon brat was a constant source of irritation. Every plan was foiled by her and her blasted Senshi.

"But not this time," she whispered into the open empty room. "This time I am ahead of you, and you have no idea."

Patience meant nothing to her after Endymion revealed himself. She would have that man to herself, and Metallia would have nothing to say about it. Kunzite had suggested the youma plot, and even though the man was a traitor, she had to admit that his plan would work perfectly, after she altered some things into Metallia's favor of course.

Standing up and rearranging her purple dress around her legs, she walked to the wall behind her throne, touched an outcropping of stone, and proceeded through the wall. Her crimson eyes filled with delight as she watched the faint wisps of human energy coming in from the walls, illuminating Metallia's prison.

What Sailor Moon did not know, was that when she and the other's entered her Arctic base, she had sealed humanity's fate, as well as guaranteeing Metallia's release. Jadeite may have been controlling the youma, but Beryl controlled Jadeite. As soon as her enemies were out of the way, the youma had started collecting energy from all the humans. It was all so easy.

Beryl licked her lips anxiously as cracks ran up the sides of the stone compartment, allowing more energy to flow in. The light with the chamber began to brighten, illuminating the contained entity's being.

The red haired queen let out another laugh as chips of stone began to crumble. Even if she was somehow destroyed, she knew Metallia would extract her revenge. With the energy being collected, the being would be almost unstoppable.

--

Kunzite raised a finger to his lips beseeching silence as the group rounded the last corner that led to Beryl's throne room.

"Stay here," he advised, "and play along with whatever I do."

As he strode into the chamber, he noticed Beryl's crystal globe off to the side of her throne, which did not bode well. She was obviously expecting his arrival, which meant the cat was out of the bag.

"My Queen," he announced, bowing deeply. "The Sailor Senshi are here. Would you like them taken care of?"

Beryl smiled lazily at him and leaned her head into the palm of one hand, her reddish hair cascading over one shoulder. "You would like that, right Kunzite?"

The general blinked. "My Lady?"

Her tongue snaked out to play with an enlarged canine. "You like to think that all your training as afforded you the ability to outthink everyone." She chuckled. "Did you not think I would not be watching you closely after Zoicite turned on us?"

Kunzite gave her a cocky grin. Any sign of weakness would get him killed on the spot. "Of course I knew my Queen. I would never doubt your intelligence. I have led them here thinking I was on their side. I knew you would want to personally deal with them." He bowed again. "I apologize for attempting to intrude on your domain."

Beryl's eyes narrowed. "You know Kunzite, if I weren't in such a merciful mood, I would obliterate you for your insolence." She leaned forward. "I can feel when my spells have been broken, as yours and your fellow generals have been." She sat back again, completely at ease. "As it so happens, your traitorous ways have only aided my plans. Did you know that?"

Kunzite did not answer, so she looked at the entranceway. "Eavesdropping is not polite," she exclaimed, pitching her voice to carry. "You really should come in here, all of you. You wouldn't want to miss your funerals, would you?"

Her smile widened as the five Senshi, and three men entered. "My my, you brought the whole cavalry, eh Sailor Moon? Thought you would all gang up on me at once?"

Standing, she retrieved her staff from beside her throne. Obviously wanting to waste no time she pointed the top of it towards each of her generals. Nothing visible came from the end, but the effect was hard to miss.

Zoicite shrieked and flew backwards, his head slamming against the stone wall, knocking him unconscious.

Nephrite grimaced in pain as his limbs were bound together tightly with invisible force. He collapsed, unable to balance. Jupiter sprang forward to help, but was held back by an unseen barrier surrounding him.

Beryl cackled and thrust out a hand at Kunzite. Against his will, he went to her, providing his throat to her waiting grasp. "You," she hissed at him. "You have betrayed me the worst, so you shall sit and witness as I tear your beloved Venus apart, limb from limb."

With a cry, both Jupiter and Mercury lunged for the Queen. Jupiter swung her arm back to punch, but her fist met a barrier. Mercury swept low, leg extended to knock Beryl's feet out from under her. She met the same wall.

"Pitiful Senshi," Beryl scoffed, throwing Kunzite back like he was a doll. He lay prone on the floor, paralyzed by her power. "Did you really think you would get close enough to me to hit me?" She raised her free hand into the air, clenched her fist, and thrust it outwards, black power shooting from her hand. Both Senshi howled in pain as they were suspended in place by the power. They both fell limp as Beryl snuffed out the energy.

"This ends now!" Venus yelled , extending her whip. "Venus Love Me Chain!" The air sizzled with energy as the chain flew forward like an arrow to a bull's-eye. Beryl chuckled and caught it mid air, her arm igniting in a yellow blaze as the power flowed through her.

"You meant to kill me with a simple chain?" With a slight tug, Beryl ripped the chain from Venus' grasp, cutting off the flow of energy. "Really Sailor Moon," she tsked, glancing at the girl, "is this all your Senshi have to offer? They are like children." She backhanded the blonde Senshi to the ground.

Sailor Moon ground her teeth, her anger rising. After all this time, even now they weren't ready to take her on? Was all the suffering and hiding worth nothing?

_Do not despair! _Serenity pleaded. _Remember she does not know who you are! Use it to your advantage if you can. You chose this path, you _must _follow it to it's conclusion, no matter how dark the way is!_

Sailor Moon raised her hands, her crescent wand magically appearing in them, even though its healing ability was useless. There was nothing to heal here; destruction was the only way.

The red hair being snickered, seeing the doubt flickering in her foe's eyes. "No speech today Sailor Moon?" She shrugged. "Oh well, it's easier on my ears." Like a flash, her arm snaked out again, the force of the sudden blast hurling Sailor Moon right into Mars.

The two collapsed on the ground, Sailor Moon nearly unconscious, Mars stunned. Almost like she had been hit herself, Mars' memories came flooding back to her full force. Tears came to her unbidden as a distraught Tuxedo Kamen lifted the limp girl from her arms.

She remembered vividly the carnage and destruction around her as her sovereign kingdom was ruined around them. The taste of blood in her mouth as she fought off Earthling after Earthling, only to encounter Jadeite's leering face before her afterwards.

The sight she remembered most, even though her vision was darkened by her encroaching death, was the sight of Beryl running through Endymion, and her distraught princess ending her own life.

Flames began to flicker around her as she stood. While her mind had made the connection between Usagi and their Princess, her heart never had. The return of her past linked the two, and like a dam breaking, fire raced through her veins, turning her vision crimson.

"How dare you?" she hissed, extending her finger towards Beryl. "No one dares touch my best friend! Burning Mandala!"

Beryl staggered back a step as the fire hit her barrier; gritted her teeth as she felt them tearing it down. She was mildly surprised at the amount of power the girl had suddenly tapped into. Just as her final barrier collapsed she swung her staff, batting the offending flames away. With a growl, she launched her own lightning forward, hitting the red Senshi in the chest as she prepared another attack.

The witch grimaced. "How long do you think you can hold this up, Moon brat? It's just you left to destroy, and then this planet will be mine to rule as I see fit."

Sailor Moon shook her head to clear it and propped herself to her knees. "You will never rule this planet!"

"I beg to differ on that one."

The girl blinked and looked up, only to see Endymion glaring down at her in disgust.

--

"Mars!"

The raven haired Senshi shook her head to clear the pain. Her vision was blurry. "Zoicite?"

The general was crawling towards her one handed, half his face covered in blood. "Mars," he wheezed. "You have to leave here, you must free Jadeite."

The name sent a wave of panic through her. How could she have forgotten about his whereabouts? But at the same time, how could she leave her princess when she was needed?

"Please!" he begged, bringing her awareness back to him. "You are the only one who can do it! This place is rumbling like it's going to collapse, and he'll be killed!"

She grabbed hold of his reaching hand, confused at how he would know something like that when she felt nothing akin to a quake. "I can't!" she almost wailed. "I cannot leave Sailor Moon here alone!" Glancing up, she saw Endymion's hulking figure pacing towards Beryl. "Especially not now! Mamoru had deserted her!"

Zoicite shook his head, not even sparing a glance behind him. "Have more faith in my Prince, Mars. He would never leave his Princess, you know that." He gripped her hand harder. "Do you remember how to get to where we arrived?" He asked, automatically assuming she had agreed with him.

Mars nodded, chewing on her lip. Why did she feel so torn?

"Head left from there, and continue heading left. His chambers are at the end, you cannot miss them."

She nodded dimly as she watched Sailor Moon call out for Mamoru. "How do I free him?"

He hissed through his teeth as he attempted to sit up. "That I don't know. You'll have to figure it out on your own. Now, please, go!"

She went, heart torn apart.

--

"Mamoru!"

Endymion slapped away her reaching arm. "Mamoru is gone, he was too weak, as are you." He walked over to Beryl, who was frowning in thought at him. "Last time, I chose the wrong side, this time I will not." Reaching out, he grasped the queen's hand and lightly kissed it.

Beryl laughed in glee as her enemy collapsed to the floor in agony, feeling her victory firmly in hand. Seeing her obsession before her and Sailor Moon's misery erased any doubts she might have had of his intentions. "Endymion," she purred, caressing his face. "How I have longed for you these endless years. I am pleased to see you rectifying your previous folly."

"I cannot stand weakness," he murmured, burying his nose in her hair. "She has always been weak, a princess without power."

The witch whipped around to face him. "She's the Moon Princess?" She turned back with the grin of a wolf about to eat a rabbit. (AN: no pun intended!) "Oh, this makes it so much more delicious, doesn't it, Serenity? You took him from me last time, now it is all the sweeter to turn the tables on you."

"I will kill you," Sailor Moon whispered vehemently, raising herself on to shaky legs. The spell had drained nearly all of her strength. She didn't know how she could continue. Using her crystal would kill her quicker than do damage to the Dark Kingdom Queen.

Beryl laughed. "Oh, I highly doubt that. But even if you did, none of this would end. Compared to Metallia, I am but a servant. She is the true darkness to descend upon the world."

"So you're a pawn huh?" Endymion purred, mouth close to her ear. "That'll make this easier then." Before Beryl could turn to question him , his sword flashed out if it's sheath, and swung around, severing Beryl's head from her spine.

The dark queen's hands vainly raised up towards her neck as her head dropped to the ground with a wet thud. The body followed after, turning into black mist as it fell.

Sailor Moon sucked in a sob, collapsing back onto her knees. She had almost believed Endymion's ploy. If it had not been the constant thrum of reassurance from their link, she would have given up right there. Even as it was, it still felt awfully close to what betrayal would feel like.

"She was mine," Endymion said roughly, kneeling down beside her and enfolding her in his arms. "This may not be my time anymore," he continued as he swept aside her errant bangs, "but I could not allow Beryl to destroy you and Mamoru again. She caused so much grief for Serenity and I that I had to do what was necessary. The only way to get close to her way play on her weakness, which was me." He paused and gave her a weak smile. "Do you forgive me?"

She felt Serenity surge forward and let her former self take over, feeling the ghostly sensation of fabric running down her body. She launched herself into his chest, tears of relief cascading down her cheeks.

When the two parted, they were again themselves. Sailor Moon looked up to see her Senshi and Mamoru's Shitennou kneeling before them, heads bowed. It seemed that when their past lives emerged, so too had theirs, and respect was due.

"Stop that!" Moon commanded, standing up with the aid of Tuxedo Kamen's arm. "I will not allow this reverence from you all. We are all equal."

The Senshi stood up while the Shitennou remained crouched. "That meant you too, you fools!" Tuxedo Kamen barked.

"Mamoru-sama," Zoicite spoke, wincing as Mercury looked over the wound on his head. "We have to get out of here now. This place is going to collapse. I don't know how I know this, but you must trust me."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and closed his eyes, crouching down and placing his hand on the ground. A moment later he stood up. "He's right, the foundation has been crumbling, and now it's ready to fall in on itself."

"We go nowhere until we find Metallia," Sailor Moon interrupted, using Jupiter to hold herself up. "She was the one fueling Beryl's rage, she needs to be dealt with."

"She's trapped in here," Venus said, rubbing her arm that had been wrenched nearly out of its socket. "There isn't anywhere she can go, so a collapse would kill her, wouldn't it?"

"She's not here," Mercury murmured, studying the wall behind Beryl's throne through her visor. "The was a portal through that wall that led to her chamber, but now it's empty. That's the cause of the structural damage."

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as the implications of what could be happening in the outside world set in. "We have to get out of here then!" She looked around frantically. "Where is Mars?"

--

Mars clenched her teeth shut to keep them from chattering. The deeper she delved into the tunnels, the colder it got. She hated the cold.

"Why can't the enemy live in a mansion or something?" she muttered to herself. Before she had gotten far, she had needed to summon a small flame in the palm of her hand to light the way. It gave off heat, but not enough to counteract the effect of being in the bowels of a giant glacier.

"Jade had better be damn grateful I'm dragging myself down here to do this," she continued, snuffing her flame as she saw artificial light ahead. "After all, I am leaving my Princess to release someone I'm not even sure I like yet!"

Unlike her friends, Mars was not about to let her past feelings override what her eyes had told her in this life. Jadeite was a pompous fool who preyed on women exclusively. Women who had low self-esteem, whose flaws took center stage to their better traits.

She almost growled to herself as her heart did flip flops in her chest at the thought of him. She had to remind herself that Beryl may have given the orders, but he had chosen the targets. He had to answer for that, she would make sure of it.

She sighed as she approached Jadeite's prison, instantly taking in his frightened gaze as it stared at nothing. Her throat tightened up as she imagined his fear. _He deserved it, you fool! _she reprimanded herself. _I'm only doing this because Zoicite begged me to, not because I actually want him back._ Sadly, even her thoughts didn't sound so convincing.

She carefully placed a hand on the ice, wondering how in the world she was going to get him out. Something as simple as her fire wouldn't work, would it?

_I'm sure it will._

Mars snatched her hand back as if burned. Zoicite hadn't told her could talk to her! It was almost creepy, having a voice in your head that wasn't your own. She wondered how Usagi and Mamoru coped with it.

Placing her hand back on the ice she asked, "Are you sure?"

There was a exhalation of air in her head as he sighed. _It's worth a try, is it not? _He sounded weary. No doubt controlling an entire city had drained him. _Beryl never thought any of you would come down here, much less with the intent to free me, so her spells would not have been too complicated. Simple fire would not have worked, only yours will._

Although it seemed way too simple to be able to work, she drew a deep breath to steady herself, stepped back and summoned her Burning Mandala. Each symbol surrounded the sphere, gingerly melting the ice slowly, so as not to burn the occupant inside. The fire seemed like it had a mind of it's own; she certainly wouldn't have thought of that.

Jadeite blinked frozen eyes and the ice surrounding his face thawed enough for movement. The fire took it's time, allowing him to free each part on his own, which he was thankful for. Had it been all at once, he would have fallen flat on his face.

He flexed his hands and arms as they came free, then each leg. Even with the time he spent getting used to the feeling in his limbs again, his legs were not strong enough to hold his weight.

Mars leapt forward as she saw Jadeite fall, catching him before he hit the floor. "Don't think for a second that just because I saved you means I'm ready to forgive you," she growled as she lowered him down. He seemed so light in her arms, like he would float away.

Jadeite chuckled faintly. "I would never presume that. In fact, you wouldn't be the Mars I knew if you had."

Suddenly the ground gave a rumble and shifted under their feet. It seemed Zoicite knew what he was talking about after all. "We have to get the others and get out of here," she gasped out as she levered him to his feet, his arm around her shoulders.

Jade closed his eyes briefly. "They are already at the entrance of wherever you came in," he said as he opened them.

Mars looked at him skeptically. "And how would you know that?"

He gave her a smile. "Telepathic, remember? Kunz and the others all have it, just not to the extent I can. We had to have some way of communicating with each other when our Prince decided to skip out on his duties," he added wryly.

--

Sailor Moon wrung her hands as another tremor rocked the ground beneath them. She wanted desperately to go and get Mars herself. She would have never let her go by herself, not knowing what could be down the waiting for her.

"He's out!" Zoicite suddenly exclaimed, a smile lighting his face. "Mars did it!" He paused again, eyes drawn inward. "I'm going to help them," he said, jumping away as if he hadn't been knocked out a short time ago. "Jade's really weak, she's going to need help getting him out."

Nephrite joined him, and the two trotted away into the darkness.

What seemed like an eternity later, Mars came sauntering out, a self satisfying smile on her face. She seemed really proud of herself, being the only one able to save Jadeite. Sailor Moon didn't bother telling her that if it had been one of the other's, she'd have been flat out of luck.

Right behind her came the two generals, half carrying, half dragging their friend between them. Jadeite looked haggard: his skin pale and eyes sunken into his head. His years in stasis did not keep him as he was, he was so emaciated, he looked like he would fall over if you blew on him too hard.

Kunzite needed no prompting to erect another portal; as soon as he saw his companions, it was already up and waiting.

In truth, Sailor Moon did not know what to expect when she stepped through and back into the city. She half expected the youma to be running wild, people screaming in the streets. Heck, she even imagined the direst of all; a completely destroyed city. After all, Metallia had been set loose, and her plan wasn't domination, like Beryl's had been.

What she did not expect, was silence. There was no honking of horns, no sirens from police cars, not even the usual buzz of people going about their lives. It was like no one was there anymore, like they had been transported away.

One thing did break the silence however, something that made Sailor Moon's knees go weak with dread.

Off in the distance, there was laughter.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry for the delay. I always feel bad for making you all wait. If it makes any of you feel better, the next chapter will be up in less time, maybe a week.

Read and kindly review!

_Ria_

* * *

No one knew what to think as they traversed the streets, silence reigning down around them. There was a complete lack of any type of sound; not even dogs barking, or birds chirping.

There were no youma in sight either. Kunzite explained that they would have felt Beryl's death and fled. Fear always overruled any type of mind control.

"Beryl ruled them through terror of death." he said, his pale gaze taking in the empty streets. "Without her around, they were free to do as they chose. There was no fun to be had in a vacant city, and they obviously did not want to stick around for Metallia's arrival."

Both Luna and Artemis backed up that story, after both felines had been hastily contacted. It turned out that no animals had been involved in Metallia's release; they all simply fled. Artemis described it as a scene right out of a forest fire, just a simple mass of fleeing creatures.

The group entered the first building they could get into, a video store, checking to see the state of the occupants. People lay scattered around the isles, looking as if they were sleeping.

Mercury kneeled down next to a little boy, who was still holding onto his mother's hand. Her visor snapped into place as she grasped the child's wrist. She made a small clicking noise in the back of her throat as the results of her scan came in.

"They have been completely drained of their energy," she said, tenderly brushing aside a lock of the boy's curly brown hair before she rose. "Not enough to kill them, but to the point where their bodies will not restore that lost energy by themselves."

Sailor Mars frowned. "So you are telling me that if something isn't done, everyone is going to die?"

Mercury nodded solemnly and dropped her eyes from her friend's intense gaze.

Jupiter clenched her fists. "Then let's go and get Metallia before they fade away!"

"It's not as simple as that," Venus replied, brows drawn together in thought. "We don't know where she is, and I don't think we rank high on her list of threats. Something tells me we don't have the time to go looking."

"We need to find out how widespread this is," Nephrite added. "Metallia has been steadily getting energy for years, so I don't think it goes as far as outside of Japan."

"Is there any way we can find out?" Jupiter asked him.

Jadeite was the one who nodded. "I should be able to scan the area telepathically. Now that I am free, my energy is slowly coming back." He glanced around. "I need to go sit to do this," he explained, gesturing to a few chairs in the children's section.

"Regardless of how far Metallia's reach is," Kunzite said, his tone dull, "we still do not know how to cure the problem."

Sailor Moon, who had been silent until now, sighed heavily. "I have to do something to them to keep them as they are now."

"You mean like the stasis Jade was put into?" Zoicite asked.

Moon nodded wearily. She had hoped that by killing Beryl and getting out of the mountains might have replenished her stolen strength, but she was mistaken. Her head seemed much too heavy to hold up. "I cannot give them any energy to revive them, but I can keep them from getting any worse."

"You cannot," Tuxedo Kamen objected, turning her by the shoulders to face him. "You have no energy yourself, how can you possibly think you'll be able to handle this?"

Jadeite returned then, his face drawn and serious. "It is not as far-reaching as I had feared," he explained, "but the worst of it seems to be in both this district and Azabu."

Mercury blinked. "But that's still thousands of people!"

"You are not doing this," Kamen repeated, his voice dark with fear and anger. "You will end up killing yourself."

She stared up at him defiantly. "Well then I guess I'll need some help, won't I?" she shot back. "Do you think I am just going to stand here and do nothing while all these people slowly die through no fault of their own?" Her gaze hardened. "These are your people as well Mamoru, aren't you charged with protecting them too?"

Kamen's eyes behind his domino mask flickered, signaling an internal battle with himself. She huffed and turned away from him. The man couldn't seem to grasp the concept of doing something without thinking about it. He always needed to analyze things. 'Spur of the moment' was not in his vocabulary.

"I need you all to help me, even you guys," she said, nodding to the generals. "I may not have enough energy myself, but with all of us together, plus the Silver Crystal amplifying everything, it should work."

"Do you know what you are doing?" Mars asked worriedly.

Moon shook her head. "I wish this thing came with an instruction manual sometimes," she sighed, reaching into her brooch and drawing her crystal out.

Almost automatically, the others formed into a circle, Moon in the middle, holding onto one another's hands, each one closing their eyes to center themselves. Glancing around, Sailor Moon smiled sadly. She finally had her friends back, and certain doom seemed almost inevitable.

As she closed her eyes as well, she felt Tuxedo Kamen's hands rest lightly on her shoulders, a slight feeling of shame leaking through their link.

_You know he means well, Usa, _Serenity murmured. _I can't imagine Endy is making it easy for him. _

Sailor Moon grimaced as she focused on the Silver Crystal. In her mind's eye she could see it dully flickering in response to her flagging energy. It almost seemed reluctant, like it did not want to take her remaining reserves, for any reason.

_I have help for you this time, old friend, _she told it silently. Each time she used the crystal, it further cemented her feelings that the jewel was sentient. Nothing had ever told her otherwise, in the past or present. How else would it know what the user wanted without words?

Selenity had once told her daughter solemnly she must only use the crystal when in extreme crisis. Using it absorbed the bearer's power until they died. When Serenity was young, she wanted nothing to do with the crystal. How could she bear something that caused the death of it's owner?

Now, Sailor Moon knew better. She knew the being inside the crystal wanted nothing more than to lie dormant of all of eternity. It abhorred violence; that was why only great need woke it up. It wanted nothing to do with killing its owner.

She could almost feel the apology thrumming from the crystal as it drew in her power as well as the others.

_What you seek, you shall receive._

To the naked eye, nothing seemed to be happening. But to one more attuned to the spiritual flowing of power, they would be able to see a small dome form over the blonde in the center of the circle, then slowly grow, encompassing everything in its path.

Moon's breath hitched as she felt the dome expand; it felt like it was tugging on her soul. The crystal was taking power from her quicker than her friends were feeding it.

Tuxedo Kamen's hands tightened on her shoulders, no doubt feeling what she felt. She heard him growl low in his throat, and suddenly his essence slammed into her, like a river breaking its banks. The crystal greedily drank it in, and the feeling of joy washed over her.

_Yes! My counterpart, my brother! We are together again!_

Minutes later, she collapsed to her knees, tears coursing freely down her cheeks. It wasn't exhaustion that broke her, it was the sadness the crystal impressed onto her as it finished it's task and drew away from them. Something in Mamoru's power had called to it, like kin. While she had no idea what it was, she determined then that she would find out.

She felt a slight weight in her hands, and her eyes widened to see a new rod resting in her palms. It was red in color, topped by a large ball encircled by a golden moon adorned with colored jewels. A small heart with wings held the base of the moon, while a small crown sat on top.

She turned to Tuxedo Kamen, who was smiling, a little smugly, she thought. It seemed Endymion had a hand in this as well.

_It is your new Moon rod, _Serenity informed her, her tone amused. _It was borne through yours and Mamoru's powers. _She paused to chuckle. _Although it seems Endy was involved as well._

Sailor Moon gazed lovingly at the rod. It symbolized everything that was between her and Mamoru, everything that would be as well.

_Wait a moment, _she said, interrupting her own thoughts_, why didn't you tell me about this?_

Serenity was silent a moment. _You do not need someone there to hold your hand, because I believe you need no help. You need to come into your powers on your own. Endymion is the opposite, it seems. He wants Mamoru prepared for any eventuality, whether the poor boy is ready for it or not. _

"Is it done?" Moon dimly heard Venus ask.

"It is," she answered hollowly. "Everyone will stay in this state until we deal with Metallia." She felt faintly the anchor that tied the stasis with her energy. She didn't know if Mamoru had the same thing, but she guessed he did with his power being connected with hers.

"So what do we do now?" Jupiter asked, watching sadly as Tuxedo Kamen gingerly helped Sailor Moon up.

Out of al of them, the brunette wished the blonde be excluded from all of this. So much had happened in a small space of time, she wondered how the little princess dealt with it.

Nephrite put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We wait. No doubt what we just did caught Metallia's attention. She may not see us as a threat, but she has never been against killing for sport."

Mars crossed her arms, a glower on her face. "This may seem like a stupid question, but do we even know what we are facing? Technically we all died before Metallia even had time to touch down onto the Moon."

"She has many abilities," Kunzite began, stepping behind his prince lest he was needed. Duty was ingrained deeper into him, than any other. Being Beryl's first in command, he had more knowledge of the dark being. "Foremost being the ability to control people. However, she only uses it when her power is not complete, and needs help getting energy."

Venus frowned at him, her brows drawn down into a vee over her nose. "Obviously that is not the case here Kunz," she nearly snapped. "So spit out what you obviously do not want to tell us."

Kunzite blinked at her, and gave a small, almost apologetic smile. "She is a soul stealer," he clarified after clearing his throat. "She may have needed energy to free herself from captivity, but souls are what she needs to sustain a physical manifestation. She needs only the barest of touches, but only on skin."

"Does that mean she can take the form of the person she took a soul from?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

Kunzite nodded solemnly.

Both Jupiter and Kamen swore under their breath.

"She could be anyone then," the green clad Senshi said.

Moon shook her head. "That may be true, but just how many people are out walking the streets right now?" Silence met her. "Nephrite said she will be coming to us, so I say we position ourselves where it suits us best. Time may be on our side, and she may be halfway across the city with a body not designed for long travels. We need to rest up while we can."

--

Time did turn out to be on their side. After finding an empty lot far enough from where the civilians were, the group managed a few hours of sorely needed rest. In the future, the area would be yet another building, but for now was only a small foundation.

Ignoring the fact that they were on the ground, each person sank down to relax, using boulders or girders for support.

"Do you think she will last through this?" Mars asked quietly, watching Sailor Moon as she dozed against Tuxedo Kamen a small distance away. Exhaustion had finally overcome her, it seemed.

Jadeite raised a hand like he was going to comfort her, but let it drop with a sigh. Although he sat beside her, he knew Mars would not let him any closer. "She is very resilient," he murmured.

"She is quite something this time," Kunzite agreed, idly running his hand through Venus' hair as she leaned against him. "But does she know her own limits?"

"Both hers and the Prince's stars are firmly bound together, yet are never stationary," Nephrite commented, closing his eyes against the sun.

Jupiter frowned at him, although she knew he could not see her. "What exactly does that mean?"

He opened one blue eye. "Their path cannot be charted," he explained patiently, closing it again. "Fate binds them together, yet fails to hold them to it's designs."

When Jupiter blinked in confusion, Mercury rushed in to help. "He means no one knows what they are going to do Jupiter. They will never do what you expect."

"Well, that's true," Mars said dryly. "Them being together is one of those times."

Zoicite raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Those two are fated to be together."

Venus chuckled. "Fated to fight maybe. Those two used to squabble like an old married couple. I can't even count the number of times he made her cry."

Zoicite frowned, and looked over at Tuxedo Kamen, who was winding a lock of Moon's hair around his finger almost unconsciously, his eyes trained in the distance. "Was it a ploy, to distract people from who they were?"

Mercury chuckled and placed a hand on his arm, drawing his gaze back to her. "It wasn't that, it was more like they didn't know how to act around each other. There were forces at work there that they did not understand, and it made their personalities clash. Usagi didn't tell any of us who she was for years."

A slight whistle caught their attention, and they turned to see Tuxedo Kamen watching them. "She is coming," he replied loud enough for them to hear. "The air is getting heavy with decay and despair."

Sailor Moon knelt beside him, her head down, shoulders sagging.

Mars sighed and tilted her head towards her leader. "When this is all done," she said gravely, "we are going to lock that girl up in her room and make sure she sleeps for about a week."

The other Senshi nodded, grinning.

"I'll even do her homework," Mercury added in, drawing shocked looks from her friends. Slacking off in your studies was the genius' eighth deadly sin, which meant how serious she thought Usagi needed the rest.

Sailor Moon rose up as the other approached her, her head foggy. What little sleep she had managed to claim had done nothing for her energy level. Dimly, she knew that this fight would be decided on smarts, not brute strength. _Not my strongest trait, that's for sure._

"Are you all ready?" she asked as they gathered behind her, like a wall of support.

Jupiter grinned ferally and cracked her knuckles. "I wonder what form she picked?" she wondered out loud. "Maybe a sumo wrestler or something. Gotta be someone bigger than us." She chuckled as she was met with questioning raised eyebrows from all around. "What? Maybe I like a little challenge now and again."

"Do you think she took her time," Zoicite whispered, a slight tremor in his voice, "or do you think she picked a body ill suited for long distances, like Sailor Moon suggested?"

"It doesn't matter what she chose," Venus retorted mildly. "The body is just that. A shell."

Tuxedo Kamen sneezed, being the only one able to sense the taint in the air like an odor.

At first, the group wasn't able to make out the figure as it turned the corner onto the street where the construction site was. They imagined it would have gotten larger as it approached, but it did not. It got smaller.

"Dear God," Mars whispered fervently, her hand impulsively reaching for her throat. "Please do not tell me that is her."

Sailor Moon stifled a sob and latched onto Tuxedo Kamen's arm.

Before them, a small distance away, was a little girl, no more than ten years old. Her long dark hair was pulled back tightly into a braid, blue ribbons decorating the end. She wore a little sun dress, blue to match the ribbons, with small yellow flowers on it. Her black dress shoes made clicking noises on the asphalt.

She would have been cute, had it not been for the empty eyes and evil leer that chilled the blood.

"So, here you all are," the little girl announced, her tone light with youth, the leer still on her face. She smoothed her dress over her legs, and peered at them through long eyelashes. "Do you like the form I picked?"

"How dare you!" Mars snarled, taking a threatening step forward. "Stealing a little girl's soul, then taking over her body. You monster!"

Metallia gave a grating chuckle, a sound strange coming from a child. "What did you think I would be?" she mocked. "A saint come down from your so called Heaven?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, the entity cocked the girl's head to the side and studied them through narrowed eyes. "You all are truly pathetic," she mused. "I knew exactly what I was doing when I chose this body. I knew none of you would be able to raise a hand against a small child, regardless of what being inhabited it." She waved a dismissive hand at them and shook her head. "You all claim to be soldiers, but you do not realize that to be successful there must be sacrifices along the way."

"Taking a little girl's soul and then her body is not a sacrifice," Sailor Moon retorted, her fists clenched. "It is pure evil, and I will not stand for it."

Metallia gave her a lopsided grin. "Again, what did you expect? You humans seem to think that it is okay to kill one another for money , or petty revenge, and give them a slap on the hand, a couple years imprisonment, then let them loose. They are not seen as evil, just simply, misguided." She frowned, her eyes glinting red in the light. "And yet, when I do what is needed to release myself from my prison, I am seen as an abomination."

"We are not here to talk the logistics of good and evil with you," Tuxedo Kamen growled. "You have done enough killing, and you must be punished."

Venus nodded, her face grim with resolve. "We understand that the little girl you've possessed is gone, never to return. The shell will do nothing to stop us from completely eliminating you from the universe."

Metallia's grin returned. "You do not want to preach of goodness, yet you dare pass judgment upon me? You are nothing to this planet. Not it's rulers, past or future. No one defers to you."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "No, Metallia, there you are wrong. We are this planet's protectors, and we will complete our duty no matter if we get no praise afterwards. The smiles on people's faces every day, the fact that they continue to live their lives happily, is reward enough for me." She raised her arms and struck her trademark pose. "For trying to enslave the world, and killing innocent people, on behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"

* * *

I have this idea in my head about making a short story about the background of the Silver crystal. Being sentient means that someone's soul had to be placed into the crystal right? It would be something tragic obviously. Let me know what you all think, maybe give me some suggestions. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: All I can say here is I am not too good at battle scenes, but I hope you all enjoy anyways. I figure the more of the I write, the better I will get. Give me a review and tell me what you think.

I thank everyone for reviewing, especially Cherazor. For my story to be able to make someone who normally does not review leave a glowing one, is one of the greatest achievements I could get.

-grins- You all know what to do...

_Ria_

* * *

Metallia rolled her eyes. "Oh, you Lunarian's never shut up, do you? I swear, you talk just to hear your own voices." She shook her head and gazed squarely at Sailor Moon. "Your mother was the same way. Yap, yap, yap. Never let anyone else get a word in edge-wise." She snickered. "Why else do you think the Terran's hated her and her race?"

Sailor Moon blinked, taken back. "How do you know who I am?"

"Any idiot could have figured that out," the being drawled, looking bored as she studied the little girl's nails with a critical eye. "There was no Sailor Senshi of the Moon back in the Silver Millennium. How hard was it to connect Sailor Moon to the lost Moon princess?"

She laughed loudly when each of the Senshi's faces fell in to shame and anger. "Are you telling me that none of you knew who she was?" She shook her head again. "And I thought Beryl was a tad daft."

"Enough!" Kunzite barked. "This ends now Metallia. You say Lunarians are all talk, yet your own mouth has not stopped moving."

Metallia's eyes narrowed, chocolate brown turning dark. "Kunzite," she hissed sweetly. "Beryl's favorite. I remember taking pride in turning you against your Prince and lover." She smiled crookedly. "Tell me, did you enjoy tearing your blonde goddess apart until she was nothing but a bleeding mass at your feet?"

Venus shut her eyes tight and grimaced, while Kunzite growled.

"Not so good a memory then?" she continued ruthlessly, taking glee in their discomfort. "How about you Nephrite?" she asked, turning to the auburn haired man. "Did you like impaling your beloved Jupiter on your lance, then laughing in her face as she cried in pain and despair?"

Nephrite turned his face away in shame, while Jupiter seemed to get madder, her own emerald gaze turning murky.

"Stop this," Mercury whispered, her arms clutching her waist, Zoicite supporting her with a hand on her lower back.

The entity turned on her, her smile sinister. "Oh I think not, little Mercurian scholar. Do you remember what Zoicite did to you? Sliced you to ribbons with his crystals, then tenderly held you in his arms, only to make it that much easier to thrust his dagger into your heart?"

Zoicite snatched his hand away as if burned.

"And let us not forget our fiery little Martian maiden," Metallia went on, her eyes watching Mars as she turned to face the raven haired girl, completely ignoring Mercury's sob of anguish.

"You had fight in you, that I will admit. I immensely enjoyed your fight with Jadeite. You matched his hate with your own, and you alone would have survived, had you not turned your back on an enemy." She turned to Jade, who looked white. "What did you do to her as she walked away, Jade?" she asked, acting confused. A finger raised to her chin in contemplation, a perfect mockery of Nephrite's favorite pose. "I seem to have forgotten."

Jadeite visibly swallowed and glanced at Mars, who was blatantly ignoring him. "Stabbed her in the back." His answer was barely audible.

"Ah yes," Metallia's tone turned euphoric, as she clapped her hands in glee, exactly as a child would do. "Now I remember. That was such a beautiful sight. All of the destruction was." Her grin looked nothing more than a baring of fangs. "My favorite sight was when your pretty little princess impaled herself out of cowardice. Couldn't live without her beloved Endymion. I don't think she thought of any of you at all."

Jupiter cleared her throat loudly, drawing Metallia's gaze to her. She stood with a hip cocked to the side with her arms crossed. She looked bored as well. "Are you done now? If you think you can tear us all apart by reminding us how we died, you're wrong."

Mars snickered. "All it does is make us want to kill you that much more," she added sadistically.

The girl's facial expression did not change from the ominous one she wore while taunting them. She seemed unfazeable.

_The girls are trying to make Metallia angry enough to strike first and thus make a mistake, _Serenity whispered into Moon's mind.

_It's not going to work, _the girl answered back wearily. She glanced at Tuxedo Kamen from the corner of her eye. His jaw was clenched so tight, a vein throbbed in his temple. _You know this might take something drastic, right? _she asked her former self.

Serenity chuckled, but it sounded more like a sigh. _Of course. It always does. _

"Enough talk," Moon snapped impatiently before Metallia could start up again. "This ends now." With a single thought, her moon rod appeared in her hand.

Metallia raised a speculative brow, but said nothing.

"Remember girls," Venus put in, "do not touch her. It may only need to be skin to skin contact, but we cannot take the chance." Raising a single finger into the air, the blonde Senshi called down a crescent beam, which landed squarely onto the spot where the being stood.

The ground reverberated from the shock, and dust rose up in a large cloud, obstructing their view. A chuckle came through the haze as it cleared, revealing Metallia brushing off stone chips from the little girl's arms.

"Was that all?" it asked.

Mars growled and stepped back, summoning her Burning Mandala, as Jadeite called forth a geyser of flame from the ground beneath the child/entity.

As the discs and bursts of flame surrounded and burned into the being, both Jupiter and Nephrite closed their eyes. The sky suddenly went dark as a cloud passed over the sun; a crackle of thunder heard within. The two linked hands, and when Nephrite opened his eyes, lightning could be seen within them.

Seeing that both Jupiter and her counterpart needed time to prepare their attack, and Mars' and Jade's was quickly fizzling out, Tuxedo Kamen quickly dove down into himself, where the pulse of the planet throbbed like his own heartbeat. It pleaded with him to rid it of this evil, promised it could do what it could to aid him.

Drawing on that power, he made the ground beneath the entity's feet shoot out like a gaping maw and encase Metallia in solid stone.

Metallia shrieked in outrage, and expelled a burst of energy that shattered the stone and shot outwards, staggering the one's closest to her, and disabling their attacks.

Zoicite rained down a flurry of dagger sharp crystals upon it, while Mercury's Shine Aqua Illusion immobilized the body. While the entity within might not have been harmed, the body she inhabited had it's limitations.

Venus sent out her Love-Me chain, wrapping it about the creature's neck and sending blazing power down to the end of it. Kunzite stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, his own purple energy meshing with her golden.

Sailor Moon stood back from the rest, watching for her chance to attack. She couldn't tell if the combined efforts were doing anything to wear Metallia down, but she could hope. Inside, she knew that she would only be able to pull off her attack once. After that, desperation would have to kick in.

Jupiter's eyes snapped open, the depths like storm clouds. "Try this on for size," she mocked, her voice like thunder. As one, hers and Nephrite's arms raised into the air, their hands crackling with energy.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Instantly, Sailor Moon knew that was her cue to act. Summoning up the last of her reserves, she called out "Moon Princess Halation!"

There was a concussion as the very air around the entity exploded outwards in a shower of sparks and bright light. Like a glass shattering, the little girl's body burst outwards, disintegrating as the shards fell.

When the dust cleared, Metallia was gone.

"Guess she couldn't handle that," Jupiter snickered, her breath coming out in pants from the exertion.

"Watch out girls," Mercury warned, her visor over her eyes. "That blast destroyed the host body, but not Metallia herself. She is still around somewhere."

The group suddenly bunched together, back to back, each eyeing the sky fearfully.

"Does anyone else suddenly feel really, I don't know, naked, right about now?" Venus asked, as she all but plastered herself to Kunzite's side.

Jupiter and Mars hissed through their teeth, while Tuxedo Kamen wrapped his cape protectively around Sailor Moon's body.

"She's over there!" Mercury exclaimed suddenly, thrusting her arm out to the left of them.

Like a swarm of flies, Metallia's body coalesced into a dark cloud that seemed to suck the light out of the area. One red eye appeared, then the other, glinting crimson in the little illumination left in the area.

"Very well done," Metallia cooed as her mouth formed in a malicious smile. "I must say, that attack tickled me a little."

Her grin widened as she drifted closer and the Senshi retreated closer to one another. "Seems you are at a disadvantage," she continued silkily, stopping just inches from Mars' bared legs. "Your outfits really leave no room for defense, do they?"

There was a beep from the middle of the huddle, where Mercury had hidden herself. "The diamond on her forehead," she whispered fervently, "it's her weak spot!"

Without warning, Sailor Moon thrust her brooch in the air and called out, "Moon Crystal Power!"

Following her cue, the other Senshi did the same with their henshin sticks, each girl's aura surging out from their bodies to merge with Moon's.

Metallia laughed, a sound like running nails down a chalkboard. "Are you going to dazzle me with a light show?" she mocked, floating over to Moon, who did not even budge.

The little blonde grinned smugly at the being. "Something like that. Sailor Planet Attack!"

The shadow's face fell as she looked up into the sky, only to see a rainbow of colors shooting down at her. She barely had time to elicit a shriek before the beam hit her dead on in the middle of her forehead. The creature shuddered and shook, like it had stuck it's finger in a light socket. With a small puff, it disintegrated.

Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees, drained, as each of her girls doubled over.

"You know," Venus mused moments later as she pulled a wisp of hair from a corner of her mouth, "after so much work, I really wanted to see some kind of explosion or something. I hate these anticlimactic endings."

Mars chuckled as she accepted Jadeite's hand for support. "I agree. A puff of smoke steals the glory of the win from me. I wanted something I could remember."

"Oh, you'll remember this," came a hiss from the air, as it darkened above them. This time, Metallia's being only materialized into eyes and a mouth. "You will remember this day as the one where you had to fight your beloved Princess!"

It turned into a scene out of a football game. One where there is a mad dash and scramble for the ball, ending as a mass pile of bodies, trying to protect one thing.

Only this thing didn't want protection. Sailor Moon knew that her friends, and especially Mamoru, would try to keep her out of Metallia's reach. So when they dived for her, she simply stepped out of the way. The others fell upon each other, overbalanced.

Tuxedo Kamen reached out and caught a hold of Sailor Moon's arm as she moved out of range. When she turned to look back at him, his breath caught in his throat. The eyes that stared back at him sadly were not his beloved Usagi's, but Serenity's. A gaze that was torn straight out of his dreams where she pleaded with him nightly to free her.

His grip on her arm loosened as he saw what she was asking of him this time. Asking him to let her go, to let her do what she must.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT BAKA?! _Endymion screamed into his head as he tried to wrestle control from his host. _She's walking into her suicide and you are letting her!!_

_Did you ever trust in Serenity? _he asked his former self quietly as the little princess gave him a grateful smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Endymion lunged at him again and missed. His desperation was making him clumsy. _I trust her with my life! But not while hers is at stake!_

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head and threw up a barrier to keep the prince from doing something stupid. _Then you never did truly trust her, _he continued as the love of his life broke free and faced the looming entity.

Endymion was suddenly silent, yet his rage simmered just below the barrier.

"Do you think you can defeat me, Moon child?" Metallia inquired, as she looked down at the blonde. A flicker of amazement and respect appeared in the crimson depths. "You can hardly stand on your own, what do you think you can do?"

Sailor Moon said nothing, causing the entity's mouth to form into a scowl. "Nothing to say? Fine then, I will not complain." It floated closer, until the barest breaths of space stood between them, eyes level. "You have no idea how much I will enjoy taking your soul, and killing your friends."

At this Sailor Moon smirked. "Try me"

All those present screamed out in terror when Metallia dove at the girl and enveloped her completely.

All except one, who watched somberly.

--

Usagi floated in darkness. A darkness so complete that even if she had a body, her eyes would never have adjusted. Her form felt light as air, almost non-existent. Somehow, in her mind's eye, she envisioned herself curled up in a ball, naked as the day she was born, with nothing but her long hair to cover her. Yet she did not feel exposed.

She wasn't sure if what she had attempted had worked. It was another of those ideas that sprang into her head unconsciously. She didn't even really think about it, only brought it up to Serenity as Metallia emerged for the second time. Even the princess did not know if the crazy plan would work. But she agreed to do it. Because she trusted in Usagi's judgment, even when her very existence was on the line.

Serenity's memories being her own, Usagi had remembered one of the many lessons a young Serenity had learned about the Silver crystal, while sitting at her mother's knee.

"Once you bond with the crystal," he mother was saying as she tenderly stroked her daughter's silvery hair, "you are together forever, until you die. As long as you are within a small distance, you can draw upon it's power to aide you."

"I would never let go of the crystal," the little girl told her mother seriously, looking up at her with somber eyes.

The Queen of the Moon had smiled lovingly, which had made Serenity's heart swell with pride for making her mother proud of her. But the smile fell soon after, as the monarch gazed into the distance, like looking into the future. "I pray that you are right, Serenity, I really do."

That memory was one of many buried deeply in Serenity's psyche, having been replaced by ones of fire and death. But Usagi had managed to pick it out of the rubble, and hoped it was worth it.

Somehow, Usagi had managed to maintain a sense of self in the vast emptiness of Metallia. Inside, she wailed desperately to be let out, to go through anything but this. Anything was better than nothing.

She managed to pull herself together as she saw pieces of her being separating from the whole. She knew now that when Metallia took a person's soul, it was their own desperation that ultimately destroyed them. She had to keep herself together if she wanted her plan to work.

A small pin prick of light appeared in front of her, and she struggled to get herself over to it. She did not know how she did it either. How could you control movement when you had no physical body?

The nearer she drew, she saw that it was Metallia's eyes producing the light, and she could see through them.

Amazement shot through her as it ricocheted through Metallia's core. Through her eyes, Usagi could see Sailor Moon standing proud before the monster bearing down on her, as well as surprise from both her Senshi and Mamoru's Shitennou.

Oddly, Tuxedo Kamen was smiling.

"How, how did you do it?" Metallia asked, stunned. Her voice reverberated through Usagi's core.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sailor Moon/Serenity retorted snidely. Usagi was pleasantly surprised to see that the princess had picked up her sarcasm so well. Attitude had been frowned upon in court. "Did it never occur to you that maybe you weren't as all powerful as you once believed?"

"You know nothing of my power, brat," Metallia hissed.

Sailor Moon chuckled. "As you no nothing of mine." She raised a single golden eyebrow. "I bet I could kill you without even raising a finger."

Anger flashed through Metallia's essence, replaced by scorn. "You speak nothing but boasts. If you try anything with that crystal of yours, you and I both know you will die."

Serenity shrugged. "If it gets rid of you, then it will have been worth it."

Usagi closed invisible eyelids and prayed to whoever could be listening that this worked. It needed to; this was her last desperate effort.

She searched her core, desperately hoping her light of hope was there. She would have cried out in joy when she found it seconds later, floating within her ethereal grasp.

The Silver crystal's energy throbbed through her, beckoning her to use it. The jewel offered no protest as she threw her entire soul into the meld; Usagi was already committed to the outcome, and although the crystal would mourn the passing of another bearer, it would obey her wishes.

--

At first, to all outward appearances, nothing was happening. Sailor Moon and Metallia were staring at each other with such venom it was a wonder that one of them did not melt from the intensity.

"What is going on here?" Sailor Venus asked as she wrung her hands in anxiety. The group stood together; only Tuxedo Kamen was off to the side. "Why didn't Metallia take Moon's soul?"

Each Senshi shook their shoulders, none knowing then answer. Their male counterparts did not know either, although Jadeite was watching Sailor Moon oddly.

"Sailor Moon had two souls inside of her," Tuxedo Kamen reminded them as he sidled closer, trying not to attract attention. "Metallia no doubt took one of them, only she doesn't know it."

Mars' eyes widened at the implications. "Then why the hell are you being so calm about it?" she hissed at him, resisting the urge to grab the infernal man by the collar. "This means that a piece of Usagi is _gone!_"

"She knew what she was doing, didn't she?" Kunzite asked him quietly, all but ignoring Mars, who was being shushed by Jupiter.

His prince nodded somberly.

"Then she must have had a plan," Mercury reasoned, brow furrowed in worry. "There was no way she would let Metallia do such a thing if she didn't have a solution."

The gathering looked up as Sailor Moon's body began glowing, almost as if she were tapping into the Silver crystal's power.

"Usagi is the one that got absorbed into Metallia," Jadeite said suddenly, his eyes faraway, signifying that he was mind speaking with the princess. "She is going to use the crystal to kill the monster from the inside!"

"Then we have to help her!" Jupiter declared, whipping out her henshin stick.

Nephrite placed a restraining hand on her wrist and shook his head. "You cannot help," he said sadly. "You are not connected to her crystal. The energy is not coming from Sailor Moon's body, but from Usagi's soul."

"Which means only I can help her," Tuxedo Kamen stated, as his own body emitted golden waves.

--

Usagi was about to give up when a sudden burst of energy infused her being. She knew instantly that it was Mamoru; it smelled like roses and tasted like hickory. The tiny pulse of light she cupped in her invisible hands flared to life, hungrily feeding off of energy freely given.

There was a tremor inside Metallia's body, and Usagi smiled. This plan might work after all.

--

"Look!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, pointing wildly at Metallia, whose body was starting to brighten, as if there was a large light in her stomach.

The entity's crimson eyes widened. "What are you doing to me?" she shrieked in alarm as large cracks ran through her body, like a puzzle being torn apart.

Sailor Moon, whom they now knew was actually Serenity, raised somber eyes to the creature. "Simply doing what I said I would. Killing you without raising a finger."

Metallia shrieked again as a large piece of her body broke off and crumbled to the ground, which promptly raised and swallowed it up. The light shone through more prominently now, a bright silvery gold.

"You cannot do this!" the entity continued, terror taking over as another piece crumbled. "You know you are going to die!"

Sailor Moon shrugged and smiled appreciatively at Tuxedo Kamen, who stood beside her. "We'll see, now won't we?"

With a nod at Kamen, both of their auras flared brightly and shot towards Metallia, who was all but consumed by the silver energy flowing from her core.

--

With one last effort, Usagi pushed both her remaining energy and that of Mamoru outwards, shattering Metallia's body into millions of pieces.

The girl without a body panicked for a moment, as the cocoon holding her form exploded, sending her essence spiraling outwards into the open air. Then she calmed, knowing that her task was done, and that, maybe now, she could finally rest.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: This is it, the last chapter. This is offically the first story I have ever finished, and I owe it all to you all, the readers. It was a pleasure to write, although there were times I wanted to pound my head into the computer screen. But I hope you all have enjoyed the ride, because I sure did.

_Ria_

* * *

There was a tingling feeling racing up her arm, like thousands of insects crawling on her skin. She ignored it, instead burrowing deeper into the abyss of darkness she craved so deeply. She attributed the sensation to passing over into whatever existence there was after death.

The feeling intensified, and she wrinkled her nose in annoyance. How could her arm be asleep when she had no physical body? And for that matter, why did one of her legs feel so cold? Even as she willed the feelings away, the was something buzzing in the back of her mind, almost like a voice trying to talk to her.

_Why can't I get any rest even when I am dead? _Usagi thought to herself bitterly. _Haven't I done enough for everyone else?_

The buzzing in the back of her head turned into a chuckle. _You've been sleeping for days, Usa. Isn't that enough?_

The girl's eyebrows drew down in confusion, and her mind grew fuzzy as awareness approached. She was dead, wasn't she? After killing Metallia, her soul had drifted away, hadn't it?

_It had, _the voice affirmed, _but we got you back; sucked you back in, as it were. It helps when you have a soul bond with someone. You couldn't run away even though you had no body. _

Usagi couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not. Now that she was back, she would have to deal with more baddies, more sleepless nights….

_More Mamoru._

Well, there was that, and the blonde had to admit that was a very big plus. _Can't I stay in bed just a little longer? _she whined.

Serenity chuckled again. _Now that sounds like the Usagi-chan I know. But unfortunately you and I both know you have a audience, and your restless twitching has caught someone's attention._

Usagi mentally pouted. _Then I'll stop moving and they will go away._

_Sure, but your arm will fall off from lack of circulation soon, and the feeling cannot be pleasant. _

Usagi growled softly to herself and cracked open one eye, only to squeeze it shut again when too much light filtered in. _Was my room always so sunny? _she asked her mental companion.

_It has, _Serenity laughed. _Why not ask Mamoru to make it cloudy?_

_Isn't that against some sort of planetary rule? No messing with the weather unless needed?_

Usagi could almost feel her former self shrug. _I think one rule can be broken today._

The blonde freed her arm from under her side and shifted herself onto her stomach, burying her head under her pillow. "Mamo-chan?" She mumbled from it's depths. "Can you turn off the sun for me?"

One side of her bed shifted as Mamoru no doubt plastered himself next to her. "I can't turn it off, but I can hide it. Will that be good enough?"

Something akin to a grunt answered him.

A minute later Usagi started flexing her hand as the tingling intensified, signaling that she really had lost circulation in the limb. She lifted a corner of the pillow from her eyes and peeked out. Thankfully the light filtering in was dim and grey.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, her jaw cracking as she yawned.

"Five days, seven hours, thirty-two minutes and fifty-six seconds," was the reply.

The girl blinked. "Don't tell me you've been here all that time," she mumbled, sneezing as a feather from her pillow escaped and landed on her nose.

Mamoru smiled at her and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "You are important," he drawled, "but there are other people in my life that I had to see to."

She then remembered something. She sat up suddenly, groaning as her body protested the movement. "How is everyone? Are they okay? Are my parents alright?"

Her boyfriend gently pushed her back down into her pillows. "They're fine, Usako. The majority of the district is still asleep, slowly gaining their energy back. We only just figured out how to take down the stasis shield you put up. Luckily my power was tied to it as well, and I was able to unweave it."

Usagi frowned. "You mean I've been sleeping nearly a week, and I still didn't miss any school? Will I ever get a break?"

Mamoru chuckled. "You've been lucky. I've had to deal with four very annoying generals clinging to my side like a second skin. I thought one was bad. At this rate I'll be insane by the end of the week."

"Before then, if I have any say," a slightly feminine voice suddenly added, as Zoicite slipped silently in the door, a sly smile on his face. One cheek was a yellowish purple, a grim reminder of their fight with Beryl. He was once again dressed in Mamoru's clothes, obviously the castoffs, because both the shirt and pants fit better.

If it hadn't been for the bruise, she would have thought he looked pretty attractive. But of course she would never tell the egomaniac that. Or Ami for that matter. She was pretty possessive of her textbooks; Usagi could only imagine what she would be like with an actual boyfriend.

His prince growled. "What did I tell you before about coming in unannounced?"

Zoicite shrugged nonchalantly. "I highly doubt Usagi-chan is up at any of your more vigorous attentions, Mamoru-sama."

Usagi blushed darkly. "Where is everyone?" she asked hastily, seeing Mamoru's eyes darken in anger.

Zoicite smiled wistfully, obviously thinking about Ami. "They are all out making rounds through the district, making sure everyone is okay and keeping calm. We're hoping there won't be a mass panic when everyone wakes up and finds out it's nearly a week later."

Mamoru nodded. "Luckily Kunzite said that the populace will remember most of what happened, and because youma attacks weren't that rare before, a larger one wouldn't seem so out of place."

Usagi turned to him. "Are my parents and Shingo awake?"

The dark haired young man shook his head. "They're still asleep I think. At least last I checked."

"Usagi?"

The blonde looked up to see a very tired looking Ikuko walk in her door as if on cue, dressed in her purple bathrobe. She looked over Mamoru and Zoicite questioningly, but shook her head as if brushing it off for later. "Are you alright honey?"

Usagi nodded vigorously, overjoyed to see her mother okay. She had come to terms with the fact that she would never see her of her family again when she proposed her plan to Serenity. She only now realized how much she would have lost.

Mamoru stood up to let the older woman take a seat by her daughter. "What's going on here?" she asked, taking the spot with a smile to Mamoru. "I feel like I have been asleep for ages."

The blonde reached over and took her mother's hand. "It's been days actually, Mama. Do you remember anything?"

Her mother's eyes narrowed in thought. "A little," she admitted. "Did it have something to do with those ugly monsters that keep attacking everyone?"

Usagi nodded. "There was a big fight between them and the Sailor Senshi. As you can see the Senshi won. I think we were drained of our energy, and that's why we are only now waking up."

Ikuko gave her an appreciative smile. Not a look that said 'thank you' for clearing things up, but for something else. Serenity gave a thoughtful sound, but Usagi ignored it. "How are Papa and Shingo?"

Her mother patted her hand. "Still sleeping dear." She glanced at Mamoru and Zoicite. "And it seems I'll have to keep it that way for a little while." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Usagi gulped at the suggestive and sly tone her mother used. She'd been waiting, and begging, to meet a boy her daughter was potentially dating. She obviously hoped now was the time. Although her husband Kenji constantly told their daughter she was forbidden to date, Ikuko had secretly hoped Usagi had broken that rule.

"Mama, this is Chiba Mamoru."

Ikuko's eyes widened. "Is this the young man Shingo told me about?"

Usagi nearly choked. When had that twerp of a brother met him?

"Shingo said he met you while picking up Usagi from the arcade some time ago," Usagi's mother explained, raising a speculative eyebrow at Usagi's possible boyfriend. "Said he admired you for being able to annoy Usagi as well as you did. You are his idol."

Mamoru coughed nervously at the strange glint in Ikuko's eyes. "Things are different now, Tsukino-san."

Ikuko winked at him. "I'm sure it is." She turned to Zoicite. "And you are?"

Zoicite gave her a dazzling smile and a courtly bow. "My name is Zoicite. And may I say that I would never have pegged you as Usagi-chan's mother. You look like you could be her sister."

Ikuko giggled into her hand like a little girl. "Oh, you are a charmer, aren't you?" She didn't mention the obvious wound on his face.

Zoicite's reply was cut off by an elbow in the ribs from Mamoru.

Usagi's mother placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead then stood up, yawning as she did so. "I'm sorry none of us could be proper hosts, gentlemen. Had we been in better health you would have been greeted with tea and a mass of snacks."

"And a shotgun pointed at their heads the entire time," Usagi muttered.

Ikuko laughed. "True enough. But I can keep Kenji-papa handled, don't you worry. He needs to understand that his little girl has grown a lot these last few years. She can easily protect herself."

Usagi blinked, for what seemed like the millionth time since she'd woken up, although it was only the first. Her mother was showing some insight that was bordering on scary. She couldn't know their secret, could she?

_Mothers have a way of knowing every little thing that happens under their roof, no matter how secretive you are about it_, Serenity said, her own voice tinged with curiosity. _My mother used to know if someone dropped a glass halfway across the palace._

"I trust that you all can take care of yourselves," Ikuko continued with an apologetic smile as she neared the door, "because I would like to go back to bed. I can tell that my daughter is in capable hands." She gave Usagi a stern glance. "And when Shingo wakes up, I expect you to take care of him Usagi, okay?"

It wasn't really a question, so the blonde didn't answer except with a nod.

As the door clicked softly closed behind her mother, Usagi flopped back down on her bed with a sigh. She felt odd, almost like her body didn't fit. She assumed it was because she was without one for so long.

"What happened with Metallia?" she asked, rubbing the heel of one hand over her eyes. "I don't recall much after she started breaking apart."

Mamoru reclaimed his spot by her side. "She couldn't contain all the energy we were pouring into her, and she exploded," he told her, fingers lightly tracing her arm. "The Earth swallowed her up as she was crumbling. Even if some part of her remained, the planet would have to disintegrate for her to reform."

"And after that?" she asked quietly. The main feeling she remembered was like a free fall. Only there was nothing to catch her. No asphalt, no Mamoru. Only empty air. Yet she wasn't scared. She was past the point of where emotions were possessed.

Mamoru's fingers stilled for a moment, then continued their path. "At first we thought you were gone. That you ceased to be. But then Mercury picked up a trace reading of energy in the air."

"Mamoru-sama was a mess," Zoicite added in helpfully and happily. "Almost incoherent."

His prince shot him a glare, to which his friend only grinned. "Once I got my wits about me," he ground out, "I realized that Ami was trying to tell me that it was you. Using the link you and I have, we chased you down, because by that time you had drifted rather far away. Serenity managed to get you back into your body"

Mamoru's eyes closed tightly, as if he were in pain. When he opened them, they were glassy as if he were holding back tears. "You were calling to me," he whispered hoarsely. "Pleading for me to find you, like you did in my dreams."

Usagi studied those eyes, so dark with repressed emotion they were nearly black. Tenderly she reached up and moved his bangs from his gaze. "Why didn't I cease to be?"

"I can answer that question."

The three glanced up to see a small orb floating gingerly above Usagi's desk. A figure was inside, dressed in a black and garnet sailor fuku with long forest green hair trailing down her back.

"Pluto!" Usagi exclaimed, sitting up and extending her hands as the orb floated closer to her. "What are you doing here?"

Zoicite exchanged a questioning glance with Mamoru, who only shrugged, equally confused.

_Pay attention, _Endymion instructed his host. _You may never see this Senshi again, because it is forbidden for her to leave her post. She holds the most important position in Serenity's court, next to her personal guardians._

Pluto smiled and tipped her head to the side, her emerald hair cascading over her shoulder. "I came to congratulate you, Usagi-sama. What you did shook the very foundations of the Time Gate I guard. The very future trembled at the thought of losing you."

Usagi's brows rose to her hairline. "What do you mean by that?"

The solitary Senshi smiled, but it was only a small upturning of her red lips. "You know you are important to not only the world, but the galaxy. You and Mamoru-sama both." She gave a nod of reverence to the prince, her eyes softening slightly. "That is why you are still here."

When she turned back to Usagi, her ruby eyes were deadly serious. "You are blind to me now, Usagi," she warned. "I can no longer see the path you take in the fabric of Time. You have left the course that Fate has planned for you."

The blonde grinned. "I never was one to follow the rules."

Pluto's staff swung around to point directly between Usagi's eyes, and the girl flinched. "This is no laughing matter," the older woman snapped, the veneer of calm crumbling under the seriousness of the situation. "What you have done has awakened things far beyond our imagination and scope. Everything you do changes the future." Her staff swung around to aim at Zoicite. "He and his fellows are not supposed to be here. Endymion's Shitennou no longer exist in the future."

"Mistakes made in the past have no bearing on what they mean to me and mine now," Usagi replied, her tone equally serious. "You know my depth of mercy Pluto, it encompasses all, no matter their previous deeds. Their deaths in that time line would not have been by my hand."

Pluto studied her for a moment, then shook her head as if abandoning the argument. "It matters not. I have lingered here too long. I have only come to warn you that you must not let your guard down. Your powers have hastened the arrival of beings we have not yet faced in the future. I pray you will be ready for them. Farewell, Usagi-sama."

After Pluto's orb faded from sight, Zoicite whistled through his teeth. "Well, she was pleasant, wasn't she? Glad she wasn't part of your court on the Moon, Usagi-chan. I'd have hated to end up with her."

Usagi sat staring at the place where the soldier disappeared. "She has lived a solitary and lonely life, Zoi. You would not be the most pleasant either if you have spent centuries alone."

There was a snort from the doorway, as Rei, with Jadeite behind her, sauntered in. "Solitude does not excuse lack of manners. She should never speak to her princess that way."

Usagi raised an eyebrow at her friend as she leapt onto the bed and into Usagi's arms. "I seem to recall you being less that polite to me on many occasions, Rei." she retorted after she regained breath in her lungs.

The girl sniffed and raised her nose in the air haughtily. "That's different, and you know it, Usagi. I am the only one allowed to do so. My title affords me the right."

Mamoru broke out laughing, a 'I told you so' look on his face. Usagi frowned, remembering the conversation they had about exactly this situation.

_Can Mamoru predict things Usa? _Serenity asked, and Usagi couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. _Because he seemed to nail that one right on the head._

"What title is that?" A new voice asked, as Makoto, Minako and Ami came in. The stylish scarves that were Luna and Artemis were also present. Makoto grinned ferally. "The 'I can annoy anyone I please and get away with it because I am Queen of my world' title?"

Usagi laughed as the other girls piled on her bed as well, effectively shutting up Rei's counter and shoving Mamoru onto the floor. His three new shadows helped him up and onto the chair by her desk, chuckling as they did so. Somehow, they had all received new wardrobes, though how, Usagi had no idea.

She knew she should feel overjoyed at the fact that they had all survived what could have been a world ending situation. Elated at the fact that she was still alive to take pleasure in the fact that she had so many people who cared for her.

But she couldn't. Pluto's warning wouldn't let her.

She didn't like the fact that something she did or had done was effectively changing the course of all life itself. Or the fact that everyone was helping her to do so, unaware as they were. Except for Mamoru, who wouldn't care either way. She didn't think he would believe that she could in effect bring about the destruction of his planet.

She knew for a fact that her being alive would herald the deaths of all those she cared about. Believed in it with the surety of knowing the sun would come up tomorrow.

_But it's not going to stop you, _Serenity interrupted lightly. _If it were me, I would have given up everything and fled. Having the deaths of my people on my conscience would be the end of me. But you are so much stronger than I am; you are what I wanted to be when I was growing up. _

Usagi smiled sadly as Minako tackled Rei onto the floor with a pillow, only to bring about a wrestling match. _Three years ago I would have done the same. And even now the thought of losing them is killing me inside. But I can't give up on the millions of people that count on me to protect them, even if they do not know I exist. It would be completely selfish to think of and put my own feelings before everyone else's. _She sighed._ But I can't help but think that it also makes me selfish to not care about my friends._

There was a tingling feeling on her back, almost as if Serenity were rubbing it comfortingly. _You know that's not being selfish. That's being strong in the face of adversity. None of your friends would want you to back down if they were hurt. That would make their deaths in vain. What would be the point if they gave it everything they had, only for you to lay down and let the enemy walk over you? _

_Besides,_ she added when Usagi didn't reply, _you and I both know that after everything was said and done, and after you'd bawled your eyes out for days, you'd find some way to bring them back. _

Serenity's talk had done nothing to lighten Usagi's mood. She glanced up to see Mamoru watching her intently.

_Mamoru-sama must be wearing off on you, _Jadeite mind-spoke to her, his blue eyes glittering with mirth as her gaze snapped to his. _Brooding is his forte._

She raised an eyebrow at him. _And how do you know I was brooding?_

He winked at her over Mamoru's head. _Even if Mamoru hadn't asked me to find out what was wrong, one can easily see the proverbial wheels turning in your head. _His tone turned serious. _When the Senshi were chosen to guard Princess Serenity, they knew that one day it would mean their death. But it mattered not to them, because perishing in the line of duty was the greatest achievement. Each of your friend's as they are now follows that same code, and you seem to have forgotten that. _

Usagi frowned and ducked as a star shaped pillow flew past her head. _I have not forgotten. It's just a terrible burden to bear._

Jadeite shrugged, his blonde curls bouncing slightly. _It is only a burden if you make it so._

She was silent a moment. _Would you willingly die for Mamoru, even without knowing what you had done in the past?_

The other blonde's eyes lit up fervently. _In a second. I and my brethren owe everything to him, and you, for allowing us to atone for our past transgressions against you. But against all of that, Mamoru is our friend, because he accepts us as we are. You would die for your friends, would you not?_

Usagi blinked at him, astounded at his insight. _Wow, Jade, I must say I am surprised. Everything I've heard about you led me to believe you were nothing but a clown._

The former general looked affronted, even as he slapped the back of Zoicite's head playfully for some remark. _I may act like an ass, Usagi-san, but I do have brains. After all, how else could I keep up with Miss Rei?_

It seemed that Jadeite was having quite a time winning over Rei. Although it did seem just for show. Usagi noted how Rei would look his way when he was occupied elsewhere.

"So, what do we do now?" Minako asked after the fanfare died down. "Do you think we have some time before the next baddie shows up?"

Although everyone had overheard Pluto's warning, her appearance hardly seemed surprising. With all of the events in the last few months, nothing could shock them anymore. After all, their talking feline friends were contradictions themselves.

"We do nothing," Luna answered from Usagi's lap. "You all have deserved the time off. We need to spend it with our loved ones; it keeps us in the right frame of mind."

Makoto raised a eyebrow. "Taskmistress Luna is going easy on us? Are you sure we aren't all dead?"

The black cat raised a threatening paw with claws extended the brunette's way. There came and eep from Zoicite, who huddled behind Nephrite.

Mamoru stood up, each of his generals instinctively standing straighter as he did so. "We will not worry about when the next attack will come. Because by then we will be weary from looking over our shoulders all the time. However I must stress that what is coming will have made Metallia look like child's play. None of you is required to lay down your lives for a cause you do not believe in. Usagi and I my be your monarchs, but we will not make you commit an act you do not desire to do. It needs to be dealt with now; we cannot risk falling apart when the threat is upon us."

"Are you calling into question our devotion to Usagi and the defense of this planet?" Ami asked, her voice and eyes hard. "Because you know that we will lay down our lives gladly in protection of everything we hold dear."

"The eight of us will die before the enemy gets even a glance at either of you," Kunzite added. "We will carry on until the very last breath leaves out bodies."

Nothing more needed to be said after that. And Usagi felt content. After all, it wasn't just for her that her friends were fighting. It was for everything they believed in.

_Gotten a little bit of an ego, huh Usa? _Serenity quipped.

Usagi was about to reply, but she was cut off by Shingo whining from the outside of her door, "Usagi-baka, mom says you have to make me something to eat. I'm hungry!!"

* * *

There you have it. Tell me what you have thought about it. Critisisms are welcome, to a degree of course. This time, I demand reviews! Well, not demand, just ask really nicely. I will now be starting Crystaline Tears, the spinoff I told you all about. But, I want to know, would you all like a sequel? Let me know!

Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
